Tie Break
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: All about them, Seigaku's princes of tennis! About live that cannot be replace, friendship, humour, thrill, and maybe-if you and i lucky-love....All the main character will adjust with every chapter.
1. Troublesome Kid with His Troublesome Cat

* * *

_Hm, lucunya di fic ini ada adegan main pingpong, antara Tezuka dan Ryouma. Bagian lucunya, saya buat fic ini sebelum menonton episode Ryouma main ping pong ala tennis...Itu artinya saya sudah memahami karakter Ryoumaditabok? Ah, betapa kuatnya ikatan saya dengan Ryoumadikemplang dan dibakar._

* * *

**Troublesome Kid with His Troublesome Cat**

**Disclaimer**: Coba saya yang punya Echizen, saya bakal peluk tiap hari seperti boneka beruang. Coba saya yang punya Tezuka, saya minta nikah secepatnya. Coba saya punya Fuji, saya mau pajang dia di pintu kamar jadi boneka selamat datang. Coba tim Seigaku dan cerita Tennis no Oujisama punya saya, dunia kiamat...

**Summary**: mereka mendapat kesempatan bersenang-senang. Dan akan tetap sesuai visi bila misi sejalan dengannya.

**Main Character**: Tezuka, _yes! That cool captain get the first chance._

* * *

Meskipun terancam latihan fisik tiga kali lipat biasanya, lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali disertai tatapan membunuh Kapten Tezuka, mereka tetap memenuhi sesak ruang ganti mereka yang tidak seberapa luasnya dibandingkan jumlah mereka yang membludak.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan," Kawamura menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Kikumaru merebut tiket di tangan Kawamura, "Ikut, ikut! Tentu saja mau ikut!"

"Oi, Eiji-_senpai_!" Momoshiro memandang cemas ke arah temannya, "Bukan hanya kau saja yang mau ikut, semua di sini juga mau ikut." Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"_Nya,_ pokoknya satu tiket untukku!" Kikumaru mempertahankan tiket di tangannya.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Inui menengahi, "tiketnya hanya lima, sementara kita, hampir tiga puluh orang, semua mau pergi."

Fuji tersenyum kalem, "Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain lagi."

"_Pertandingan,_" sambung Ryoma dengan senyum paling percaya diri sekaligus paling menyebalkan.

"Ssshhhh-," itu adalah signal setuju dari Kaido.

Tiba-tiba pintu membentang, sosok bayangan tinggi menghalangi cahaya sore masuk ke dalam. Namun semua orang sudah tahu siapa yang datang dengan tampang garangnya. Mereka terpekur membatu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Latihan sudah terlambat lima menit! Aku tidak akan mengampuni pembangkang! Lari keliling dua puluh kali!"

"BA-BAIKKK!"

Mereka saling mendorong saat keluar pintu. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, mereka mulai lari dengan patuh.

Tezuka memandangi teman-teman satu timnya, mengedip sekali, melihat sesuatu di lantai yang tadi tidak dilihatnya.

_Ini..._

**--HF-Smile--**

"Sekian, bubar!"

Matahari nyaris tenggelam saat mereka selesai latihan. Segerombolan orang yang tadi terlibat dalam konspirasi kembali berkumpul untuk menentukan tempat dan waktu bertanding.

"Ini terjatuh di ruang ganti."

"Nanti dulu! Kau tidak lihat kita sedang sibuk?" Momoshiro mendengus jengkel pada siapapun yang mengajaknya bicara, "Apa, Echizen? Jangan _toel-toel_... ..., ECHIz-."

Momoshiro memucat. -Ryoma menepuk wajahnya, '_Bodoh_, sudah kuperingati.'-

"_Bu...Buchou_...," terbata dan gugup menanti akhir ajalnya.

"Kutanya, ini milik siapa?" ekspresi Tezuka tidak berubah sedikitpun, tidak menyadari Momoshiro panas dingin karenanya.

"Eh...Itu milikku," jawab Kawamura, " Kalau mau, kuberikan satu tiket untukmu."

"_Ehhh!?_" Kikumaru menyela penuh protes, "Tiketnya _kan _cuma lima! Masa dibagi ke Kapten?"

Tapi setelahnya dia menciut dan langsung bersembunyi di balik Oishi, gosip yang beredar di klub tenis adalah fakta, Tezuka bisa membunuh hanya dengan lirikan.

'Empat tiket lagi,' Ryoma mendesah pasrah seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bayangan topinya, 'pertandingan akan sangat sengit.'

**--HF-Smile--**

Lima tiket ke peristirahatan _onsen_ milik langganan sushi toko keluarga Kawamura dimenangkan oleh Ryoma, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Fuji, dan tentu saja pemenang WO, Tezuka. Di sana mereka bisa bersantai sambil berendam sekaligus menginap gratis dengan segala fasilitasnya. Sungguh sesuatu yang menyenangkan di sela-sela kesibukan mereka.

Mereka akan berangkat hari Jumat dan pulang hari Minggu sore.

Di rumah masing-masing orang, mereka sedang sibuk membereskan barang bawaan mereka tepat pada Kamis malam.

Tezuka mengecek sekali lagi barang bawaannya sebelum pergi tidur, lalu teleponnya berdering.

"Kapten? Ini aku Kawamura."

"Ya."

"Besok aku tidak bisa ikut pergi. Aku harus membantu ayahku di toko. Banyak pemesanan untuk resepsi. Aku sudah memberikan tiketku pada Momoshiro."

"Begitu."

"Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain dan selamat besenang-senang!"

Tezuka menggumam mengiyakan. Telepon diputus sesudahnya.

**--HF-Smile--**

"Pergantian personil?" Kikumaru membesarkan matanya karena Momoshiro yang datang, bukan Kawamura.

Momoshiro tertawa renyah, "Begitulah. _Lucky_!"

"Kemarin Kawamura meneleponku, katanya dia harus membantu ayahnya," terang Tezuka.

Fuji mengangguk paham.

"Siapapun yang pergi, tidak masalah! Yang penting aku tetap pergi…Mana_ ochibi_ kita? Dia selalu terlambat."

Tapi tidak dalam beberapa detik, Ryoma telah muncul di ujung jalan, "_Wiz_."

Momoshiro tertawa penuh semangat, "Berangkat!"

**--HF-Smile--**

Tokyo ternyata luas. Bahkan ia menyimpan peristirahatan _onsen_ begitu indah di tengah bangunan-bangunan tinggi menyesakkan. Mereka tidak percaya mereka masih ada di kota yang sama ketika masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Diawali dari bangunan penerima layaknya rumahan biasa, ditemani kamar-kamar di lantai dua yang mengelilingi taman organik dalam khas Jepang, diakhiri kolam pemandian berbatasan dengan tebing-tebing mini.

Kolam pemandiannya sangat luas, mereka bisa melihatnya dari jendela kamar mereka dan tak henti-hentinnya berdecak kagum.

"Aku mau langsung berendam!" seru Kikumaru, melempar sebagian isi tasnya hanya demi handuknya. Tanpa membereskan lagi, dia sudah lari.

"Tunggu! Aku juga ikut!" Momoshiro menyusul, diikuti Ryoma.

Fuji sedikit tercenung, bahkan ketiga orang itu membiarkan pintu kamar tetap terbuka. Hanya sebentar saja ekspresinya berubah kembali seperti biasa, "Penuh semangat ya, mereka. Bahkan Echizen pun begitu."

Tezuka acuh, tapi Fuji tahu kaptennya mendengarkan, "Apa kita juga tidak sebaiknya segera menyusul mereka?"

"Meong."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke tas Ryoma.

**--HF-Smile--**

"Memakai yukata sehabis berendam, indahnya hidup!" Momoshiro meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Handuk setengah basah melilit lehernya. Dalam keadaan ini, tidak ada teman yang lebih pantas selain sake dingin. Mudah saja mencari sake dingin, karena sudah tersedia kemasan kalengnya, dia hanya tinggal memasukan uang koin ke dalam mesin penjualnya, selanjutnya harapannya terkabul.

"Dalam keadaan begini, mereka masih saja 'panas' sendiri."

"Siapa dan apa maksudmu?"

"Kapten dan _ochibi_ kita, itu di sana," Momoshiro melihat arah pandang Kikumaru. Tidak jauh di belakang mereka, sedikit terhalang dinding, ada ruangan ping-pong. Benturan bola plastik itu menggema di mana-mana.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah dalam ping-pong, _Senpai_."

"Coba saja, Echizen."

Cukup semenit Kikumaru mengamati _rally_ panjang yang sebenarnya lebih mirip permainan tenis daripada permainan ping-pong –bagaimana tidak? Di ping-pong tidak ada _drop shot,_ _backhand_, _lob, _dan sejenisnya _kan_?-, dia sudah bosan dengan intensitas melebihi kapasitas relaksasinya, "Aku jadi kepikiran Kapten yang mendapatkan tiket tanpa bertanding."

"Memang kau yakin bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Tidak juga _sih_. Tapi kalau tidak bertanding, tidak pasti hasilnya. Aku kurang puas...Aku kesal," Kikumaru melipat tangannya hingga masuk ke dalam lengan yukatanya yang lebar, duduknya merosot.

Tiba-tiba seringai licik Momoshiro muncul, "Aku punya ide..."

Mereka terkikik-kikik berduaan penuh rahasia.

"Aku dengar lho," Fuji muncul dari balik dinding seperti hantu. Asap mengepul di kepalanya menandakan dia baru saja selesai berendam.

Momoshiro dan Kikumaru bersedekap. _Bagaimana kalau Fuji memberitahunya tentang rencana kita? Kita pasti akan mati!_

Senyum Fuji lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya, tidak sepenuhnya literal. Kedua temannya merasakan perubahan atmosfer dari sesuatu yang tidak berubah secara harafiah, _senyum Fuji maksudnya._ Buktinya mereka bergidik melihat wajah ramah Fuji.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik."

**--HF-Smile--**

Ryouma melangkahi kaptennya, _mada mada dane_

Tapi usahanya tidak bisa dibilang sia-sia sepenuhnya melihat peluh yang mengaliri pelipis Tezuka.

Mereka berdua lebih mengalokasikan tenaga ke kaki daripada ke mulut. Perjalanan kembali sehening danau yang tenang di awal musim dingin.

"Echizen," tanpa diduga Tezuka mengawali pembicaraan, "apa kau tahu..."

"Apa, _Senpai_?" Ryouma memandang Tezuka dari sudut matanya.

Sesosok hitam berlari sepanjang lorong ke arah mereka. Bahkan dia tidak mengenakan selopnya, situasi bahaya lebih dari perhitungan, "Echizen, gawat! Karupin hilang!"

Ryouma membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya. Mendengus, permainan anak-anak ini tidak akan mengecohnya, "Karupin?Momo-_Senpai_, jangan bercanda. Karupin tidak ada di sini. Carilah lelucon yang lebih berkualitas."

Lain dengan Tezuka, wajahnya semakin serius memandang Ryouma, "Momoshiro tidak bercanda. Saat kau keluar untuk berendam, kucingmu keluar dari dalam tas. Fuji yang mengikatnya di kamar supaya tidak kabur. Tapi sepertinya dia berhasil lolos."

Ryouma terhenyak. Tezuka tidak akan berbohong _kan_? Lain ceritanya kalau hanya Momoshiro yang ngotot. "Ka-Karupin...!" dia gelagapan, melesat secepat kilat.

Ryouma menemui Kikumaru dan Fuji di dalam kamar. Fuji memegang seutas tali, tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat Karupin.

Fuji nampak menyesal, "Echizen, maaf. Tidak sangka kucingmu bisa melarikan diri walaupun sudah diikat."

Nafas Ryouma tertahan-Tezuka dan Momoshiro sampai juga di sana-.Matanya terpaku pada tali di tangan Fuji. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia berbalik dan segera menghilang kembali di ujung lorong.

"Kita harus membantunya mencari Karupin," ucap Momoshiro cemas, "Mungkin kucing itu belum pergi jauh."

Kesolidan mereka diuji.

Telepon genggam Kikumaru berbunyi, "Kikumaru di sini."

Dia sibuk dengan percakapan di telepon, setelah dia mengembalikan teleponnya ke saku tas ranselnya, dia malah sibuk menjejalkan barang-barang miliknya yang lain ke dalam tas, "Gawat! Harus pulang, keponakanku akan melahirkan, tidak ada yang menemaninya!"

"Eh?" yang lain terkejut.

Kalau diingat-ingat, alasan melahirkan populer belakangan ini. Waktu itu Ryouma-BOHONG BESAR-, kemudian Oishi, sekarang Kikumaru.

Alasan paling absurb yang tak dapat dielakkan.

Kikumaru selesai membereskan isi tasnya, dia bangkit seraya menyandang tasnya, "Maafkan aku...Benar-benar maaf...Tidak bisa membantu."

"Apa boleh buat, masih ada kami bertiga," ucap Fuji menenangkan.

Tezuka mengangguk memberi kelonggaran. Kikumaru melewati teman-temannya sambil terus meminta maaf, "Maaf, nanti tolong tetap kabari aku!"

"Jangan buang waktu, hari semakin malam. Momoshiro, ikuti Echizen. Aku akan mencari bersama Tezuka," Fuji mengkomando. Momoshiro mengangguk, dia berlari ke arah Echizen menghilang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencari di sekitar taman?"

Tezuka mengangguk, "Ayo."

**--HF-Smile--**

Keremangan sore sungguh merugikan pencarian.

Tezuka perlu memicingkan matanya benar-benar setiap kali mendengar gemerisik daun bergetar ataupun sosok kecil yang tiba-tiba melompat dari persembunyian satu ke persembunyian yang lain.

"Aku akan memeriksa ke tebing-tebing," informasi Fuji.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah," Tezuka tidak memperhatikan ke mana Fuji pergi, dia berkonsentrasi pada semak-semak yang sedari tadi bergoyang-goyang cemas. Mendekat dengan sangat hati-hati, tidak berniat mengagetkan apapun yang bersembunyi di sana, merendah sedikit dengan membungkukkan badannya, membiaskan matanya segera dengan kegelapan.

Tangannya terulur, siap menangkap.

Yang ada berikutnya seekor kucing melompat. Tapi ciri-cirinya bukan Karupin. Kucing biasa, mungkin kucing liar yang dipelihara rumah peristirahatan ini. Kucing itu menegakan bulunya, menggeram, melemparkan cakarnya dengan defensif.

Tezuka sedikit terlambat menarik tangannya, kulit punggung tangannya mengelupas tertarik kuku melengkung milik si kucing. Setelah puas melukai orang yang dianggapnya berbahaya, kucing itu melompat kembali ke semak-semak.

Tezuka tidak akan panik seandainya saja hanya kulitnya yang terkelupas. Detik yang sama dia mendengar teriakan.

"Fuji!"

Dia tergesa menuju sosok ramping yang terlentang di lembah bukit-bukitan. Merunduk untuk memeriksa, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Fuji?"

Fuji merintih sedikit, mengecek pergelangan tangannya dengan memuntirnya sendiri. Dia tambah meringis, "Sepertinya pergelanganku terluka."

"Biar kulihat," Tezuka menyambar tangan Fuji, memijat sedikit.

Fuji menahan sakitnya, konsekuennya impuls lari kembali ke otaknya membuat keningnya berkedut.

Sedikit warna khawatir yang sempat menebal di wajah Tezuka kembali mengabur hingga tidak pasti, "Mungkin hanya otot. Tulangnya baik-baik saja."

Fuji tersenyum, mengangguk dalam, "Aku terpeleset. Tapi aku masih bisa membantu mencari Karupin."

"Tidak," suara Tezuka tegas, nada kapten yang memerintah, "Sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit untuk mengeceknya."

"Tapi," Fuji berniat memprotes.

"Dengarkan perintahku," putus Tezuka. Sesaat bertukar pandang dengan temannya. Fuji mengerti, sorot mata Tezuka tidak menginginkan pembantahan lebih lanjut. Ia pun tersenyum seraya menghela nafas, "Kau terlalu mencemaskanku, _Buchou._ Kalau begitu aku ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Orang-orang di sekitarnya, seperti terkena suatu kutukan, satu per satu hilang berguguran dengan berbagai alasan. Kikumaru harus menemani sepupunya yang akan melahirkan, Fuji melukai pergelangan tangannya.

_Semoga saja tidak ada yang lain,_ Tezuka berpikir. Matanya terus mengawasi Fuji hingga masuk ke dalam taxi dan kendaraan itu mulai melaju meninggalkan parkiran _onsen_.

**--HF-Smile--**

Sepanjang pencarian, ke manapun itu, Karupin tidak berhasil ditemukan.

_Apa mungkin dia sudah lari keluar?_ Tezuka memikirkan alternatif selama perjalanan kembali ke kamar. Bila dia memang harus keluar dari penginapan, maka dia harus membicarakannya dengan Momoshiro dan Ryouma.

Bunyi geseran halus terdengar ketika pintu dibukanya.

"_Wiz,_" Ryouma, tanpa diduga sudah berada di sana, Karupin tidur malas di pangkuannya.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku menemukannya lari keluar dari sebuah kamar di belakang sana," jelas Ryouma, tangannya mengelus surai Karupin, kucing itu mendengkur senang, "kurasa mencium harum makanan dari sana."

_Kucing ini sudah menjatuhkan __satu korban_. Tezuka mengamati Karupin tanpa rasa bersalah mengibaskan ekornya ketika bertemu pandang dengannya. Pandangan Tezuka kembali ke Ryouma, "Lalu di mana Momoshiro?"

"Momo-_Senpai_?" Ryouma membalas bingung, "aku tidak melihatnya."

"Kami berpencar. Aku dengan Fuji, Momoshiro menyusulmu. Seharusnya dia ada bersamamu," tukas Tezuka. _Ada apa lagi ini?_

Ryouma menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali... ...Bagaimana dengan Fuji-_Senpai _dan Kikumaru­_-Senpai_?"

"Eiji pulang karena ada sepupunya yang mau melahirkan. Fuji tangannya terluka saat mencari Karupin di taman, sekarang dia di rumah sakit."

_Kalau begitu, di mana Momoshiro?_

Keduanya terdiam.

Ryouma bangkit berdiri, "Aku akan ke _receptionist_, menanyakan apakah mereka melihat Momo-_Senpai_ keluar."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menanyakan pegawai," sambung Tezuka sigap.

Ryouma cuma merenung, memperhatikan Tezuka dengan tatapan ganjil. Tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya, dia berkata, "Sebaiknya _Senpai_ membersihkan diri dulu. Sebenarnya saat _Senpai_ masuk tadi, aku hampir tidak mengenali...Dan jangan lupa pendarahan di tanganmu." Ryouma berbalik tanpa menunggu reaksi Tezuka.

Langkah-langkah di koridor berstakato lambat. Terlalu tenang untuk mencari orang yang hilang.

Untunglah Tezuka mengindahkan peringatan Ryouma.

Dia tidak pernah melihat dirinya se..._Sekucel_ ini.

Keringat yang sudah membeku membuat otot wajahnya tambah kaku dan menjadi medium sempurna untuk segala jenis debu, mulai dari halus sampai ke agregat yang sedikit kasar-setidaknya bukan batu yang menempel di wajahnya-. Kausnya tampak tambah bernoda karena warnanya putih.

Lalu ada daun kering tersangkut di rambutnya. Mungkin daritadi dia sudah menjadi atraksi menarik tanpa disadarinya.

Sambil berpikir pasrah, dia mengangkat tangannya yang kena cakar. Guratan warna merah gelap meliuk-liuk dan menjalar seperti urat nadi berpangkal dari tiga ceruk cukup dalam di punggung tangannya. Darahnya sudah lama kering, tapi bekas lukanya merah nyala. Kabar baiknya, luka itu tidak membengkak, jadi mungkin belum terjadi infeksi. Setidaknya belum stadium gawat.

_Untunglah dia mendengarkan._

**--HF-Smile--**

Dia sudah kembali ke bentuk muasalnya ketika keluar lagi dari kamar mandi.

Tapi dia tidak bisa bersantai, menikmati teh panas di samping jendela besar yang dibentangkan lebar-lebar sambil menikmati pemandangan _onsen_ malam hari-Tengah malam kalau boleh memperbaiki-.

Ryouma belum kembali, apalagi Momoshiro.

_Ke mana semua manusia di dunia ini?_

Dia akan segera keluar, tapi sorot matanya bersitegang dengan Karupin. Kucing itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Seperti mengatakan, "Aku ikut. Aku tidak mau sendiri."

Diibaratkan lukisan, mereka akan dilebeli dengan judul '_Komunikasi Melewati Batas Logika'._

Dengan pengertian yang dipaksakan-sedikit logika tidak mau kucing ini berkeliaran tanpa sepengetahuan lagi-, Tezuka mengangkatnya, membiarkan kucing itu menggosok muka bundar berbulu di bahunya dengan manja. Karupin mengeong, menandakan dia pun siap berangkat.

**--HF-Smile--**

Tezuka sampai ke _receptionist._ Tempat itu sudah kosong melompong. Sangat sepi, tidak ada lagi yang lewat di sana, bahkan pegawai _front desk_ pun sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada bocah laki-laki di sana, tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

_Siapa lagi?_

Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, hari ini terlalu banyak kejadian. Lagipula ini hari pertama mereka ada di sini, masih kelelahan karena perjalanan, ditambah mencari Karupin, dan memusingkan banyak orang. Beban menjadi dua kali lebih berat, mental dan fisik.

Tezuka sendiri pun lelah. Tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan juniornya tidur semalaman di _lobby._

Dia mencoba menghubungi Momoshiro untuk kesekian kalinya. Selama perjalanan dia sudah menelepon Fuji dan Eiji. Kabar terbaru untuk Eiji dan sinkronisasi situasi dengan Fuji.

Katanya Fuji terjebak macet. Tapi dia akan segera tiba.

Hanya Momoshiro saja yang tidak bisa dihubunginya sampai...

"Ah-Eh, _Senpai_!" suara Momoshiro gugup di seberang sana. Baru saja Tezuka akan menghentikan panggilan.

"Momoshiro, kau ada di mana?" ingin menaikkan nada suarapun sudah tidak ada tenaga.

"_Duh,_ maafkan aku, _Senpai_! Aku mencari Echizen terlalu jauh, akibatnya aku tersesat! Tapi sepertinya aku sudah mengenali jalan yang kulalui."

"Echizen ada di sini, kucingnya sudah ditemukan. Kau cepat kembali kemari!" mungkin suaranya terdengar tegang.

"Ba-Baik, _Senpai_!"

Tezuka memasukan telepon genggamnya ke dalam kantung celananya. Dia memikirkan cara lain selain memanggul Ryouma, termasuk membawa Karupin. Menilik dari tidurnya yang sudah terlalu nyenyak dan wajah tidak berdosa, cara lain tidak mampir di otaknya.

Tanpa mengoceh, mendumal, merutuk dalam hati pun tidak, Tezuka memindahkan Karupin ke dalam jaketnya, di depan dadanya, sementara memanggul Ryouma di punggungnya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Tezuka tidak terlalu jauh dari pandangan mereka, tapi mereka cukup jauh supaya Tezuka tidak menyadari eksistensi mereka.

Mereka berada di balik perdu rendah, di halaman depan, waktu Tezuka menggendong Ryouma. Selain cekikikan tertahan, mereka sempat mengabadikan imagi paling konyol abad ini, juga potensial berpangsa tinggi.

Senyum lebar Kikumaru tidak pernah sedetik pun absen, "Kikumaru's _pictures gallery_." Dia baru saja selesai mengambil foto dari sudut berbeda. Dia sudah punya koleksi lengkap yang disebutnya _'foto aib Kapten Tezuka'_.

"_Ochibi _kita memang bisa diandalkan."

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit memasukan obat tidur ke dalam teh yang disediakan di kamar, Echizen pasti sudah meminumnya. Bila tidak, dia tidak mungkin ketiduran di _lobby_," bisik Momoshiro, sulit sekali mengontrol otot wajahnya agar tidak nampak terlalu senang.

"Kita sungguh keterlaluan. Kalian tidak melihat Kapten sampai acak-acakan karena mencari Karupin," Fuji kedengaran menengahi, tapi senyumnya lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Kikumaru menyikut-nyikut lengan Fuji, menggoda, "Kau sendiri berakting sangat meyakinkan, sampai benar-benar menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri."

"Kalau aku tidak benar-benar terluka, bagaimana aku bisa menyingkir?"

"Oi! Kapten sudah jauh! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke _markas_. Kita biarkan kapten kita cemas lebih lama."

Mereka bertukar pandang, dua seringai nakal, satu senyum imitasi malaikat menyembul.

**--HF-Smile--**

"Sampai berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?"

"Kita tunggu sampai Tezuka menelepon kita lagi," Fuji membaca jam. Lima belas menit sudah mereka ada di _markas._

"Aku tidak menyangka kau kenal dengan pemilik tempat ini," Momoshiro sudah mengguling-gulingkan dirinya di lantai semenjak lima menit yang lalu. Sekarang dia hanya tidur terlentang, kedua tangan memangku kepalanya.

"Keluarga kami sering datang kemari," terang Fuji.

"Rencanamu brilian sekali, aku tidak pernah berpikir membuat Tezuka kerepotan gara-gara junior," Eiji menatap kagum dan penasaran pada Fuji, dari otak cemerlang bisa muncul ide apa saja, _termasuk ide usil._

"Kalau kau perhatikan, kau pun pasti tahu. Biasanya kita ini yang sibuk mengurus junior. Apa yang dilakukan Tezuka cuma memerintah dengan muka galak," Fuji tersenyum polos, "apalagi ada Karupin. Memang saat paling tepat untuk mengerjai Tezuka...Kesempatan yang sangat langka."

"Pantas tadi kau lama keluar dari pemandian, sebenarnya kau sedang menyembunyikan Karupin di sini," pencerahan baru mampir di benak Kikumaru, dan dia semakin euforia.

Fuji menjawab dengan senyum Kau-Tahu-Maksudnya.

"Meong."

Ketiganya langsung senyap.

Berpandangan.

Tersenyum ragu, Momoshiro mengatakan, "Kalian dengar apa yang baru kudengar?"

Perasaan mereka tidak pernah lebih buruk daripada ini.

"Aku akan...Periksa," Kikumaru sama ragunya. Tapi tidak ingin terus dilanda firasat buruk.

Fuji terperangah, menjerit tertahan, "Jang-."

Dua puluh senti, pintu terlanjur digeser.

Seekor kucing, berwajah bulat dengan lingkaran warna gelap di sana, berbulu lebat dengan warna yang lebih pastel daripada di kakinya dan wajahnya, menyelundup masuk. Duduk di muka daun pintu, mengeong sekali lagi.

Kikumaru menyentak jatuh, bahkan tidak punya keberanian mundur ke area kedua temannya hanya supaya perasaan berbagi tetap ada, _berbagi penderitaan_. Dia terlalu terpaku, atau mungkin ada paku yang segera menghujam kaki dan tangannya begitu melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Siluet sesosok jangkung seolah akan menelan mereka ke dasar neraka, menimbulkan tekanan jauh lebih besar daripada berada di pusat gravitasi. Meskipun dia menggendong anak kecil, pemandangan ini sama sekali tidak konyol maupun menggemaskan.

Entah kapten mereka sudah menjadi titisan setan atau –pangkat yang lebih menjanjikan kesengsaraan- raja neraka, yang manapun itu, berapapun nyawa mereka, _semua akan dihabisi_.

**--HF-Smile--**

Minggu sudah berlalu, kembali ke kehidupan sekolah dan latihan klub yang normal, tidak secara harafiah integral menyeluruh. Ada minoritas yang harus merasakan anomali.

"Anggota inti yang kusebutkan; Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Fuji, Echizen, lari keliling lapangan dua ratus lima puluh kali! Siapapun berhenti sebelum mendapat izinku, akan merasakan akibatnya!"

Tidak ada dari nama yang disebut mengajukan protes. Minoritas sudah menunggu semenjak akhir pekan tanggal dijatuhkannya eksekusi, yang telah diprediksi secara akurat tanpa ilmu nujum maupun astronomi, bertepatan dengan hari ini.

"Lain kali aku tidak mau mengerjai kapten lagi," Kikumaru nyaris berlari sambil nangis.

"Aku juga tidak jadi menyebarkan foto-foto kapten, aku merinding kalau kapten tahu fotonya tersebar," Momoshiro sudah membayangkan dirinya berlari dari Hokkaido sampai Kyushu.

Fuji cuma tertawa ringan, "Makna yang kusimpulkan, berani berbuat, berani menerima akibat."

Momoshiro dan Kikumaru menjengit menatap Fuji, tidak bisa berkomentar.

"Lalu kenapa aku juga harus lari?" Ryouma bertanya-tanya heran sekaligus jengkel. Seingatnya dia tidak terlibat dalam kolusi apapun.

"Jangan melambat! Lari lebih cepat!" seru Tezuka dari garis _start_.

"BAIK!" keempat orang itu menambah kecepatan dengan _sangat_ patuh.

"_Cih_, apa-apaan mereka? Porsi mereka dibedakan dari anggota inti yang lain?" Kaido berkomentar pedas. Oishi menanggapi, "Semenjak mereka pulang dari _onsen_ kemarin, Kapten Tezuka menjadi sangat tegas pada mereka."

"Mungkin mereka terbakar semangat pertandingan?" Ryuzaki-_Sensei_ ikut berspekulasi.

Inui menghampiri Tezuka, "Tezuka, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Mereka bisa cidera kalau berlari sebanyak itu."

Sorot mata Tezuka sudah menjawab pertanyaan Inui, bahkan cukup menciutkan otaknya hingga tidak akan ada lagi yang muncul.

"A-Anggap saja aku tidak tanya," Inui terbata, lalu mundur perlahan-lahan sebelum kabur.

**--HF-Smile--**

**_Author's note_ **: My very first TeniPuri Fiction! _**Yey**!_ Jangan berharap menemukan _yaoi_ di sini…Masih cerita pembuka, baru _hint-hint kecil_…. Ide ini muncul setiap kali melihat Tezuka yang _bossy_-biarpun tetap keren!-dan galak dan berpenampilan perfek! Saya sedikit ingin mengacak-acak _image_ sempurnanya…Silakan bayangkan Tezuka yang mukanya cemong tanah dan debu, di rambutnya banyak nyangkut dedaunan dengan ekspresi kaku seperti biasa…HA!drool with fun. Lanjut lagi, Tezuka yang bawa kucing di jaketnya, sambil gendong Ryouma this one make _mah_ nose bleeding. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya menunjukkan sisi baiknya si bos, _ternyata dia perhatian sama juniornya!_

Saya juga senang menunjukkan sisi absurb nan keji Fuji. Kalau ingat episode **TeniPuri Chibi**, ada satu episode yang Fuji mencoret foto Mizuki-orang yang sudah menyiksa Yuuji- dan Ryouma-saingan-…hahahaha, _brother-complex_, pendendam, _maniac_! Seharusnya kosakata itulah yang menggambarkan Fuji, bukan malaikat, penuh senyum, baik hati nan penyayang….di higuma otoshi.

Terakhir, saya mendedikasikan fic ini untuk kembali berduo, Kikumaru dan Momoshiro. Meskipun pasangan sampai mati Kikumaru adalah Oishi, tapi senang juga waktu mereka berganda.

_C ya in next chap!_


	2. Letter for Oishi

_**Author's note**_** : **Dedikasi kepada Oishi yang telah melimpahkan kasih sayang dan segenap perhatian kepada teman lamanya.

* * *

**Letter for Oishi**

* * *

_**Desclaimer**_** :** saya adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia jika memiliki ibu seperti Oishi. Karena saya tidak sebahagia itu, Oishi jelas bukan ibu saya….

_**Main Character**_** : **_Buat apa saya daritadi nyebut 'Oishi', 'Oishi'_??

_**Genre**_** : **drama, angst, slightly humour.

_**Summary **_**: **Pesawat pagi menjelang siang, tiket di tangannya, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Dan surat itu sudah berada di kotak posnya. Kepergiannya harus direlakan.

_**A/N :**_saya tidak menjamin fic ini bebas dari Shonen-ai karena beragamnya interpretasi pembaca. Tapi dari sudut pandang saya sendiri, saya menyatakan fic ini **BEBAS** shonen-ai. Anda boleh percaya atau tidak, silakan baca untuk keterangan lebih lanjut : p.

* * *

Hari sudah malam saat pertandingan kaptennya dan juniornya selesai. Awan gelap bergelung mengirim sinyal mimpi menjelang tidur, namun mereka baru saja selesai membenahi diri mereka yang bau keringat dan kelelahan.

Satu persatu selesai dan keluar dari pintu ruangan klub tenis Seigaku. Yang ramah, semacam Eiji dan Kawamura, berpamitan saat mereka memutuskan bukan waktunya lagi mereka bertahan di klub. Yang kurang ramah ( boleh dibilang anti-sosial ), Kaido, menyosor pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ryouma dan Momoshiro menyusul pada kloter ketiga. Desisan Ryoma tertimpa seruan selamat tinggal Momoshiro, di luar terdengar keluhan protes Ryoma yang khas, ditimpali seratus juta frase dan kata oleh Momoshiro.

Fuji tersenyum tenang, sementara Oishi melongo menangkap percakapan tidak akrab dua orang itu, berjaga-jaga untuk segera berlari ke arah mereka dan menengahi pertengkaran, bila terjadi. Tapi sampai jauh pun kedua orang itu cuma menerima dan mengembalikan cercaan. Tidak ada yang berniat mengirim sejurus tinju. Barulah Oishi bernafas lega, "Mereka di mana dan kapan saja selalu bertengkar."

Fuji melihat ke arahnya, tampak cukup terkejut, "Benarkah? Aku tidak melihat ada yang lebih akrab dari mereka, selain _golden pairing_ kita."

Senyum ragu muncul di wajah Oishi, "Menurutmu mereka cukup akrab? Syukurlah, aku pun berpikir begitu, Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti berpikir di sela-sela mereka bercanda saling menghina, suatu saat akan ada hinaan yang mengena dan akhirnya malah timbul pertengkaran."

Fuji tertawa, dia menyandang tasnya, "Oishi, kau memang _keibuan_. Iya _kan, _Tezuka?" Fuji pergi diiringi kegelisahan Oishi,"Tu-Tunggu, Fuji! Bukan maksudku jadi pencemas, tapi-."

Orang itu menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik ke arah Oishi. Sosok Fuji yang berdiri di balik bulan seperti malaikat utusan pemimpi. Seulas senyumnya selalu menenangkan, "Lihatlah mereka baik-baik. Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar serius. Kadang komunikasi terjadi lewat cara yang sangat aneh. Misteri itu tidak bisa kita pecahkan, tapi bisa kita pahami. Cukup dengan melihat."

Oishi sempat tertegun sejenak. Mencerna kata-kata Fuji, dia seperti orang awam mendengarkan nasihat dari filsuf besar. Satu kata pun tidak mengait di benaknya. _Apa itu melihat? Apa yang perlu dilihat?_

Senyum Fuji hanya semakin lebar melihat kebingungan Oishi. Dia memiringkan badannya supaya bisa melihat Tezuka yang masih ada di dalam, "Sampai jumpa, Tezuka." Dan pria itu berlalu seperti angin sejuk.

Oishi mengerjap sekali. Fuji sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Dia kebingungan, seolah baru saja dia menatapnya sedetik lalu ( kalau boleh menyadarkanmu, Oishi, kau sudah bengong selama lima menit! ). Dia menoleh untuk bertanya pada Tezuka, tapi dia seperti berkonsentrasi pada hal lain.

Keringat dingin mengalir di sisi dahi Tezuka, berkilau seperti embun pagi. Tapi maknanya tidak seindah itu kalau muncul di wajah kaku yang menahan rasa sakit. Oishi segera melompat ke sisi Tezuka dalam satu langkah besar, "Tezuka! Tanganmu baik-baik saja? Apa terasa sakit?"

Tezuka memejamkan matanya, menelan ludah seolah bisa menelan rasa sakitnya juga. Dia tidak menyangka tangannya akan terasa sakit meskipun sudah menggunakan tangan kanan saat bertanding dengan Ryouma. Bahunya seperti dipalu dan ditarik keluar dari persendiannya. Kadang rasa sakit ini mampir di tengah tidurnya. Seperti bom yang siap meledak kapanpun. Dia bukan dokter ahli sehingga dia sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa bahunya bisa sakit walaupun tidak banyak digunakan. Dia hanya bisa sampai pada kesimpulan sakit itu sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan memaksakan dirimu! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada tanganmu?"

"Oishi, diam."

"Tezuka, aku bukan mengguruimu! Tanganmu itu sangat penting! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan ke pertandingan Nasional bersama-sama?"

"Oishi...," satu lagi tetes keringat mengalir di dahi Tezuka. Bukan karena rasa nyeri di bahunya, tapi karena Oishi yang terus berceloteh. Pokoknya adalah dia jengkel, terserah apapun penjabaran deskriptif bertele-telenya.

"Tanganmu jauh lebih penting dari apapun! Bahkan dari...," bola mata Oishi bergetar, mencari analogi paling tepat baginya. Dan baginya tangan Tezuka lebih penting daripada, "Nyawaku!"

_Cukup,_ Tezuka mendelik marah, tanpa bisa dan mau dikendalikannya, nada suaranya naik, "Diam, Oishi! Jangan bicara lagi!"

Oishi tersentak. Menatap Tezuka, ekspresi temannya tidak kurang dari kata marah dan semua relatifnya. Suatu yang membara membakar hatinya. Apa yang dikatakannya adalah demi kebaikan Tezuka. Apa yang dikatakannya adalah demi mewujudkan mimpi Tezuka. _Apa yang didapatnya?_

Sebuah dampratan.

Kening Oishi mengernyit seketika kemarahannya tersulut, "Baik! Terserah kau saja! Aku akan diam, tidak peduli tanganmu putus atau apapun!" Dia bangkit dari sisi Tezuka, menarik tasnya dengan kasar, lalu membanting pintu tertutup.

Kaca panel pintu bergetar, begitu juga hati Oishi yang ricuh.

**--HF-Smile--**

"Shuichiro, tidak makan dulu?"

Oishi berjalan terus menaiki tangganya. Laparnya sudah hilang tertimpa emosi yang masih membara, "Aku tidak makan malam!" putusnya.

"Shuichiro!" ibunya melongokan kepala, melihat punggung putranya di anak-anak tangga. Sudah hampir seumur hidupnya dia tidak melihat sikap kekanakan dan kurang ajar dari putranya, maka dia bisa segera mencium gelagat aneh Oishi, "Kenapa dengan kau ini?"

Oishi berhenti di bordes. Dia terhenyak dengan sikapnya. Tidak sepatutnya dia melampiaskan pada orang yang tidak ada hubungannya. Dia pun tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Maka Oishi menatap ibunya dengan pandangan menyesal, "Maaf, _Kaa-san._ Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma kelelahan."

Ibunya menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak bersemangat makan, aku akan membuatkan susu hangat untukmu. Nanti kuantar ke kamarmu. Sementara itu, pergilah mandi."

Oishi tersenyum lemas, untunglah ibunya tidak membahas permasalahan lebih jauh. Dia tidak punya modal untuk menjelaskan apapun, apa yang diinginkannya adalah merenung sendiri. "Ya, terima kasih."

**--HF-Smile--**

Sesuai janji ibunya, Oishi mendapatkan susu hangatnya pada pukul sembilan. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dalam sekali teguk, dia menghabiskannya. Tidak ada minat membawa gelas itu kembali ke dapur, dia meletakan di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Sementara dia sendiri mengeluarkan raket tenisnya dan mulai memeriksa ketegangan kawatnya satu per-satu.

Pikirannya berkelana.

Dia ingat dia bertengkar dengan Eiji karena Eiji meleluconkan fakta buruk yang tidak sepatutnya. Perlu beberapa hari memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Eiji. 'Bahkan _golden pairing_ pun bertengkar,'mata Oishi begitu kosong, dia tidak ingat sedang menarik-narik senarnya. Apa yang dilihatnya hanya warna suram yang membutakan.

Dia sadar dengan sifat serius dan pencemasnya. Sadar sepenuhnya akan batas-batas yang dianggapnya tidak boleh dilaluinya. Menganggap dunia ini memiliki batas seperti pembatas garis kuning pada jalur kereta bawah tanah. Karena selalu ada konsekuensi ketika terjadi pelanggaran. Mudahnya, pada saat kau melanggar garis kuning, mungkin kau akan tersedot dan tertabrak kereta yang bergerak secepat peluru. Hubungan pertemanan pun seperti itu. Ada batas-batas yang tidak boleh dilalui. Mempermainkan orang yang dirundung duka, menjadikannya lelucon, itu hal yang tidak terpuji!

_Pembelaan__ untuk khasus Eiji._

Tezuka telah menjadi temannya sepanjang sekolah menengah. Teman atau bukan, siapapun yang telah hidup bersamanya sekian tahun seperti itu tidak akan luput dari perhatiannya. Apalagi setelah Tezuka memberinya mimpi-mimpi yang sepertinya tidak jauh lagi dari gapaiannya.

_Saat kita memegang tenis__, kita akan pergi ke Kantou...Nasional!_

Oishi sejauh ini telah bersabar, menunggu dengan setia terhadap segala keegoisan temannya itu. Membiarkannya melawan Atobe sampai akhir meskipun tangannya serasa akan patah. Membiarkannya melawan Ryouma pada detik-detik terakhir keberangkatannya ke Jerman. Selama ini sudah berapa banyak kepercayaan dan kesetiaan, kesabaran serta perhatian yang diberikannya pada Tezuka? _Tidak terhitung._

Bukan congkak, tapi Oishi selalu melakukannya dengan kesediaan. Kesediaan membawa Tezuka menggapai mimpinya. Dia bersedia memberi tangannya bila Tezuka membutuhkannya, dia bersedia menjadi tangga bila Tezuka kurang tinggi untuk meraih mimpinya, Dia bersedia melakukan apa saja karena dia ingin melihat Tezuka berdiri di akhir sebagai pemenang, sebagai orang yang hidup dalam realita, bukan pemimpi.

Alasannya mudah saja, karena Oishi percaya Tezuka mampu mencapainya. Di balik mata itu ada kekuatan dan tekad, di kedua tangannya ada harapan, di kedua kakinya ada langkah besar yang bisa digapainya. Seluruh dirinya berpotensi besar sehingga orang seperti dirinya bisa menumpangkan tangannya di punggung tegar itu untuk mencapai mimpi bersama yang diharapkan.

Apakah dia terlalu muluk kalau menyatakan tangan Tezuka lebih berharga dari nyawanya?

_Tentu tidak._

Itu nilai tukar yang sepadan. Dia justru meletakan nyawanya di bahu Tezuka, agar orang itu membawanya menyatakan mimpi. Mimpi yang seharusnya tetap berada di angan-angannya bila Tezuka tidak bersama dengannya.

Oishi kembali geram. Menarik senar raketnya dengan sangat kuat.

'Siapa yang mendoktrin orang dengan pertandingan nasional dan sebagainya? Siapa yang membuatku kalang kabut karena menjadi wakil ketua? Siapa yang membuatku harus bolak-balik rumah sakit untuk _check-up_?

...Sadarkah kau, _Brengsek_!?'

Lentingan tipis namun melecut mengembalikan Oishi ke alam kesadarannya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah senarnya putus. Semakin geram, namun tidak bisa berbuat apapun, Oishi meletakan asal raketnya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

'Besok harus ke tukang senar...Sial...'

**--HF-Smile--**

Pagi menjelang, suasana santai sangat kentara di rumah keluarga Oishi. Tidak ada orang yang suka bangun terlambat, pukul setengah tujuh tepat semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Kadang Oishi suka terlambat, tapi hanya lima sampai sepuluh menit. Implikasinya tidak besar.

Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, sebagai wakil ketua klub, dia akan datang paling pagi untuk membuka kunci. Sementara latihan pagi ditiadakan, dia bisa sedikit bernafas di rumahnya dan melupakan kaptennya yang egois. Oishi baru saja turun dari kamarnya, lengkap dengan seragam dan tasnya.

"Tidak ada kegiatan klub hari ini, Shuichiro?"

"Tidak ada, _Otou-san._"

"Baguslah kalau kau sarapan bersama kita. Sepertinya _Otou-san_ sudah lama tidak melihatmu ikut makan pagi," ayahnya tetap fokus pada koran, tapi nada senang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Oishi tersenyum di balik ayahnya, "Aku periksa kotak surat dulu."

Dia berjalan melalui halaman mungilnya. Di sana anjing _Golden Retriever_nya menggonggong sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Dia menunggu kapan Oishi mengajaknya main bola di pinggir sungai.

"Tidak hari ini, Berlin. Akhir minggu, aku janji," Oishi mengusap leher anjingnya sambil diiringi senyum lebar. Beberapa titik liur membasahi tangannya, tapi itu cara lain bercengkrama dengan anjingnya. Berlin menjilat, setidaknya berusaha menjilat wajah Oishi. Tapi untunglah Oishi cepat menghindar, "Aku baru saja mandi!"

Anjingnya mendengung sedih, menunduk dengan ekor melipat ke dalam. Kesedihannya itu tidak ada artinya begitu Oishi memberinya cemilan pagi. Tanpa rasa berdosa, Berlin mulai melahap cemilan paginya.

Oishi mengeluarkan surat dari kotaknya, memeriksa dengan membalik-baliknya.

_Tagihan listik, tagihan air, surat undangan,..._

Selembar amplop putih ditujukan kepadanya. Hanya ada namanya di depannya, tidak ada perangko dan tidak ada alamat pengirimnya. Seolah dimasukkan langsung ke dalam kotak pos tanpa dikirim melalui biro pengiriman surat.

Penasaran, Oishi membukanya di tempat.

_Oishi, aku tahu aku bersikap keras padamu. Tidak hanya padamu, tapi pada semua anggota tim, termasuk diriku sendiri. _

_Tiga tahun bersamaku, kupikir kau sudah mengerti caraku. Maka aku tidak ragu menunjukmu sebagai wakil maupun peggantiku. Karena kau adalah orang pertama yang kubagikan mimpiku dan percaya pada kapasitasku. Aku tidak pernah ragu kau mengerti itu._

_Sampai kemarin, aku baru sadar, kau terlalu banyak membebani dirimu dengan hal-hal yang tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Benar kata Fuji. Kau terlalu _keibuan._ Ini bukan hinaan untukmu, tapi mediamu mengintrospeksi diri. Kau pintar dan berkemampuan, siapapun akan setuju dengan pernyataanku. Hanya saja kau terlalu dirundung kecemasan. Kegelisahan kadang membutakanmu sehingga kau sulit melihat obyektif. Sementara sebagai seorang temporari kapten, apa yang kau butuhkan adalah menilai dengan obyektif._

_Hal itu pun penting untuk masa depanmu. Terlalu banyak memikirkan orang lain tidak akan membuatmu bahagia dan merasa tenang. Ada hal-hal yang harus kau biarkan orang lain mengurusnya sendiri dan percaya saja bahwa mereka tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Jawab pada dirimu sendiri, apa kau tidak percaya pada Fuji, Eiji, Kawamura, Kaido, Momoshiro, Echizen ( bahkan anak kelas satu pun mengerti keinginanku dan menjawab dengan baik ), dan anak-anak lainnya? Apa kita bukan satu tim? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku jika kukatakan aku akan bersama kalian di pertandingan nasional?_

_Aku memutuskan ke Jerman adalah jawaban dari semuanya. Aku tidak berniat memutuskan tanganku, kukatakan ini supaya kau jelas mengerti. Sudah kubilang aku tegar dalam pendirianku. Sementara itu aku pergi menyembuhkan tanganku, aku menitipkan Seigaku padamu. Kutekankan karena aku percaya padamu dan aku tidak mau membebani diriku dengan hal yang tidak perlu kupikirkan sementara ada kau yang membantuku mengawasi anak-anak itu._

_Kunimitsu Tezuka._

Oishi mendapat bentakan kedua dari Tezuka. Namun dia tidak merasa marah.

Kesadaran berbalut penyesalan sampai membuat tangan Oishi bergetar, jemarinya seolah akan luluh lantak. Semua pemikiran Tezuka tertuang dalam tindakannya. Sudah tiga tahun dia bersama Tezuka, apa perlu dia menulis surat sampai sepanjang ini? Dia ini bodoh atau bagaimana?

_Idiot juga_, bukan hanya bodoh, Oishi berkesimpulan.

Dia bukan teman yang cukup baik, bukan tangan kanan yang kompeten. Dia merasa dirinya berada di awang-awang, sulit meraih dirinya sendiri. Tezuka sangat percaya padanya, sebaliknya kepercayaannya dibalas dengan kekhawatiran yang membabi buta. Tidak heran Tezuka membentaknya kemarin. Dia pantas dibentak karena dia tidak sadar Tezuka justru sangat mengerti banyaknya titipan harapan bertumpu padanya hingga dia selalu berbicara prioritas. Tindakannya selalu tepat dan pada waktunya. Walaupun dia kalah dari Atobe dengan cidera menggenaskan, harapannya adalah membakar semangat juang teman-teman setim untuk tidak pernah berhenti berjuang. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan kesan lemah pada tim Seigaku selama kepergiannya, juga tidak mau melihat timnya putus asa dan merana karena ditinggal kaptennya.

_Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat itu?_

Pertandingan dengan Ryouma kemarin salah satu cara Tezuka menyampaikan pesannya pada Ryouma. Bahkan anak kelas satu lebih pandai mengharafiahkan Tezuka daripada dirinya!

_Buta, tolol, dan idiot!_

Oishi mau tidak mau tersenyum kecut.

_Kadang komunikasi terjadi lewat cara yang sangat aneh. __Misteri itu tidak bisa kita pecahkan, tapi bisa kita pahami. Cukup dengan melihat._

Kali ini perkataan Fuji merasuk dalam jiwanya dan menjadi kesadaran baru baginya. Bara tekad kembali membara di matanya yang sempat pudar.

_Tezuka menitipkan Seigaku padaku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya._

Kertas di tangannya berkeretak karena diremas dalam cengkramannya. Keinginannya untuk segera bertemu Tezuka tidak terbendung. Keinginan untuk menyampaikan;

_Saat kau kembali, aku menjanjikan tiket tunamen nasional._

Dia segera merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan sebuah nomor. Nomor milik Ryuzaki-_sensei._

"Ada apa, Oishi?"

"_Sensei,_ di mana Anda sekarang? Di mana Tezuka?"

"Tezuka? Sudah ada di bandara. Saat ini sudah hampir _boarding._"

"Jam berapa dia berangkat?"

"Kukira masih ada sejam lagi…Kau tidak bermaksud bolos _kan_?" nada suara Ryuzaki-_sensei_ menajam.

"Ah, maaf, _Sensei!_ Tidak kedengaran!" Oishi terus membuat suara ribut, "Aku tutup dulu teleponnya!" Dan segera menutupnya dengan intrik.

Ryuzaki menutup ponselnya, mendesah kesal, "Dasar, pura-pura."

Oishi melesat ke dalam bagai cambuk. Hatinya seringan bulu dan seperti kendaraan yang baru saja diisi bahan bakarnya. Ayah dan ibunya bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan apa yang mau dilakukannya, pria itu sudah menyandang tasnya dan berlari keluar.

Perjalanan ke bandara akan memakan waktu setengah jam…_Sempat, masih sempat._

Oishi terus berdoa demikian selama berada di dalam taxi.

**--HF-Smile--**

Tidak ada hambatan menuju Bandara Narita. Tapi dua puluh menit dihabiskannya untuk mencari pintu keberangkatan.

Kecerobohannya tidak menanyakan pada Ryuzaki-_sensei_ saat di telepon. Itu akan disesalinya nanti saja, jika dia punya waktu lebih banyak dan sudah bertemu Tezuka.

Oishi menemukannya.

Punggung kaptennya yang tegap, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali profil Tezuka. Tinggi dan tegar, selalu penuh kekuatan.

Dia menarik koper besar dan tas raket bertulisan 'Seigaku' tersandang di bahunya. Menuju pintu _boarding._ Pesawat pagi menjelang siang, tiket di tangannya, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Dan surat itu sudah berada di kotak posnya. Kepergiannya harus direlakan.

Situasi sekitarnya meluntur, atau bergerak dipercepat, hanya dia yang terasa begitu lama dan punggung Tezuka di depannya. Intensitas ketegangan menyabut logikanya.

"TEZUKA! KAU TIDAK PERLU CEMAS! AKU PASTI AKAN MENJAGA ANAK-ANAK!"

_Keluar!_ Keluar sudah sepatah yang ingin dikatakannya meskipun masih ada berjuta-juta lagi yang ingin disampaikannya.

Tezuka sempat berhenti, semua orang sempat berhenti dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Desas-desus dan keributan langsung merebak pecah, sementara Tezuka buru-buru menarik kopernya, mempercepat langkahnya dua kali lipat. Sekaligus berharap semoga ada Tezuka yang lain.

**--HF-Smile--**

"Lihat, dua pemuda itu, yang di sana!"

"Tidak sangka, mereka sudah bertindak sejauh itu..._Maksudku_, kau dengan teriakannya tadi? _Anak-anak_!"

"Anak muda zaman sekarang. Apa di dunia ini sudah langka wanita cantik?"

Orang-orang yang melewati mereka, meskipun berusaha tidak melirik, mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikan overdosis mereka. Mereka bahkan melambatkan langkah mereka ketika berada dalam _zoning_ terdekat, seolah menunggu kapan Oishi dan Tezuka akan mulai berangkulan dan melakukan pertunjukan sesuai yang ada di benak mereka.

Semburat merah menyala menyapu pipi Oishi. Kerutan di kening Tezuka samar, tapi ada di sana.

"So-Sori," Oishi lebih seperti bergumam pada diri sendiri.

"Aku juga baru tahu keberangkatanku akan ditunda setengah jam," cerukan di kening Tezuka semakin dalam waktu dia menangkap suara-suara membawa isu. Sayang dia harus menerima takdirnya, _tidak ada Tezuka lain, selain dirinya_.

Ryuzaki-_sensei_ menghampiri, awalnya dengan pandangan marah, "Oishi! Kau benar-benar bolos _kan_?"

"I-Iya," Oishi tergagap, "Habis...Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu pada Kapten."

"Apa wanita tua itu mertuanya? Orang tua pun sekarang sudah gila, merestui hubungan macam itu."

Kepala Ryuzaki-_sensei_ berputar ke kiri dan kanan, beberapa orang yang tertangkap basah memandangi mereka langsung berpura-pura melihat ke arah yang lain, seperti papan pengumuman keberangkatan, atau sekedar mengecek ventilasi di bagian atas dinding.

"Ada apa ini?" Ryuzaki-_sensei_ menuntut penjelasan. Dia memandang Oishi dan Tezuka bergiliran.

Oishi menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, sementara Tezuka tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun, "Sebaiknya kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih _sepi_."

**--HF-Smile--**

Panggilan kepada penumpang pesawat keberangkatan ke Jerman dengan waktu yang cocok dengan yang tertera di tiket Tezuka berkumandang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Tezuka harus pergi.

"Kutitipkan Seigaku kepadamu," Tezuka menatap Oishi dengan ketegasan baja. Dia sudah menyebutkan juga dalam surat, tapi tidak ada salahnya mengeluarkan pernyataan langsung dari mulutnya.

Oishi membalas tatapan itu dengan tekad yang sama, "Tenang saja, Tezuka. Aku pasti akan menjaga mereka."

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Tezuka," Ryuzaki-_sensei _menimpali.

Tezuka membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda terima kasih dan penghormatan yang dalam, "_Ittekimas._"

Roda di bawah kopernya mulai bergulir seperti juga waktu bergulir membawa mereka maju pada masa depan misterius. Namun mereka akan menyambutnya dengan kesolidan dan kekuatan baru. Dengan keyakinan sebagai tonggak dan jangkar untuk berlabuh supaya tidak pernah kehilangan arah.

"Tezuka!" Oishi meneguhkan hatinya. Dia akan membuat sumpah dengan setiap tetes darah dan keringatnya. Sumpah antara dia dan kaptennya, sumpah antar lelaki.

Tezuka berhenti untuk mendengarkan.

_Ini sumpahku, dengarkan..._

"Aku menjanjikanmu tiket ke turnamen nasional. Aku akan membawamu ke sana. Pada saat itu, kau akan bersama kami _kan_?"

Dia tidak punya ekspresi valid untuk menunjukkan betapa besar sekarang keyakinannya. Dia, bersama Oishi, dan teman-teman setim lainnya sedang menapaki tangga menuju kepastian. Anak-anak tangga di depannya semakin jelas terlihat, dan dia sudah bisa melihat akhirnya. Tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka sampai di sana pada akhirnya.

"Tentu saja," afirmatif.

Seulas senyum lega sekaligus penuh tekad dan percaya diri mewarnai wajah Oishi. Tezuka semakin menjauh dalam pandangannya, tapi dia akan tetap bersama mereka selama menghadapi sisa pertandingan pada Turnamen Kantou.

Oishi dan Ryuzaki-_sensei_ tidak melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun dari pesawat yang ditumpangi Tezuka mulai dari menderum sebagai tanda mesin telah di_starter_, bergerak lamban dan semakin diakselerasi hingga mencapai laju tertentu di lapangan, akhirnya lepas landas ke udara.

"Ayo kembali ke sekolah, Oishi. Anak-anak yang lain perlu tahu target kita selanjutnya," Ryuzaki-_sensei_ menepuk pundak Oishi. Sepertinya Oishi belum rela pergi bila tidak diseret segera dari sana.

Oishi mengangguk dalam. Perlu lima detik untuk mengalihkan matanya dari pesawat yang sekarang nampak seperti burung di angkasa. "Ya, ayo kembali."

**--HF-Smile--**

Di lapangan tenis Seigaku, anak-anak memulai latihan mereka dengan pemanasan. Tidak ada pengecualian untuk reguler.

Tanpa Tezuka pun, mereka tidak akan menangis seperti bayi.

Pertandingan akan menjadi lebih berat tanpa kapten mereka yang superb, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa mereka hadapi.

Ryouma baru saja menarik tangannya ke sisi tangannya yang lain ketika mendengar dengung pesawat meluncur di telinganya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat burung besi melintas tepat di atas kepalanya.

_Apa itu pesawatnya Kapten?_

Sudut bibirnya tertarik.

_Pulanglah, Kapten. Saat itu aku akan meraih kemenangan darimu._

_Dengan tenisku sendiri._

**--HF-Smile--**


	3. When He's Not Around

_**Author's note**_** : **_Yupz!_ Untuk pertama kalinya saya mendeklarasikan adanya unsur BL atau Yaoi dalam fic saya. Saya tidak menjamin isinya akan sesuai dengan konsumsi pembaca, yang pasti saya sudah memberi peringatan sebelumnya. Tapi unsur yaoinya benar-benar setipis kertas sampai rasanya saya sendiri pun hanya akan tersenyum masam saat membacanya kembali.

( lucu, reviewers saya selalu dalam urutan Ryolawliet, Isumi 'kivic', dan terakhir SheilaLuv..._Don't mind it!_ Saya emang suka perhatiin yang aneh2. )

**Ryolawliet**: thanx for the review! kaenya mulai saat ini saya akan membalas komen reviewers sebelum mulai cerita (terinspirasi sama Sheila ). Begitulah Oishi, khwatiran terus, bener2 'mama' banget. Saya juga suka bagian Oishi teriak soal 'anak-anak' itu. Maklum keadaannya udah buru2 dan panik, jadi Oishi ga sempet mikir apa-apa lagi. Hasilnya...hehehehe, ga salah kan kalo disangka hombreng ato sejenisnya?? Untung Tezuka tetep ngeladenin dia...hohoho, betapa baiknya si _Buchou_.

**Isumi :** ( udah pernah bales di PM, tapi gpp lah, kita ngobrol lagi )saya seneng kalo Isu nganggep karakter Oishi luar biasa. Saya bisa bernafas lega karena berarti saya ga OOC. Jangan ragu ngegampar saya kalo saya OOC ato ga berkenan. Dasar Isu sama Sheila, secara fans beratnya Fuji, di _one-shot_ manapun yang jadi _headline_ y Fuji biarpun bukan karakter utamanya..._hurhurhur_Kasian kan Oishi, di sini karakternya Oishi. Gimana kalo pembahasannya Fuji ditahan sampe Fuji yang dapet giliran jaga malem (lha??)?kekeke, tapi gpp sih, itu berarti Isumi n Sheila ngontrol karakter Fuji terus biar ga OOC. Di sini porsi Fujinya banyak, Isu dan Sheila dipersilakan membantai saya lewat karakter Fuji. Btw, Saya masih baca TCY nya Isu, ga usah tanya. Saya sukaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget...tinggal tunggu rembling saya. hihihi.

**SheilaLuv : **Ini dia mahluk yang ditunggu2! hahahaha, _doumo arigatou, _Sheila-san. Saya seneng ( seperti biasa ) menerima rembling Sheila. Penghayatan yang tajam seperti biasa sampe saya takut ada kesalahan fatal yang membunyikan alarm di kepala Sheila. Oishi di sini adalah orang yang super hiperbolik pencemas. Sempet sebel sama Tezuka gara2 Tezuka ga ngerti kalo dia lagi khawatir, padahal dia yang ga ngerti ( ato karena terlalu pencemas makanya jadi ga bisa ngerti ). Dasar, Oishi. _Saya cinta Oishi..._Dan bagian nulis surat itu, saya paling kebat-kebit, paling sulit ditulis. Ga tau gimana seorang Tezuka tiba2harus ngomong panjang lebar bak dosen sejarah...Saya baca berulang-ulang kalimatnya supaya ga OOC. Saya suka bagian yang paragraf akhir, di situ Tezuka banyak pake kata penekanan ( 'Kukatakan', 'Sudah kubilang', 'kutekanan' ). Saya ngebayangin waktu Tezuka nulis surat, dia harus pake sebanyak mungkin kata yang bisa meyakinkan Oishi kalo dia ga berniat mencelakakan dirinya sendiri..._So lovely. _Seneng bagian itu melelehkan hati seorang Sheila-bows down-.

Eniwei, ini chapter terbaru, dedicated to three of you who always support me. _Arigatou-minna!_

* * *

**When He's Not Around**

_**Desclaimer**_** :** Siapa yang punya kucing berambut merah?

_**Main Character**_** : **_Nya, nya, nya, nya._

_**Genre**_** : **humour, slightly romance

_**Summary **_**: **Seekor kucing yang mencintai tuannya, akan membutuhkan waktu sangat banyak untuk bermanja atau sekedar makan dari telapak tangan tuannya. Tapi ketika hal itu tidak tercapai, ia akan mulai kehilangan nafsu makan dan demam.

* * *

Matahari masih terik bahkan ketika jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka tiga. Tiada awan yang mampu mengalahkan kuasanya di langit sebiru safir. Kadang angin menari lembut di angkasa, turun menggoda rumput, dan kembali terbang ke dahan pepohonan. Namun bagi tim tenis _Seishun Gakuen_, semilir angin itu hanyalah penyebab dari salah satu tujuh dosa terbesar menggiurkan dalam klub, tidur siang di bawah naungan pohon besar.

_Tidak, tidak,_ mereka tidak akan tergoda karena tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi bila menjawab tantangan angin itu.

Selama matahari masih ada di atas sana, terutama karena kapten mereka masih memiliki pandangan menusuk di pinggir lapangan, mereka tidak akan berhenti mengayunkan raket mereka.

Semuanya, _hampir_ semuanya menginhalasi doktrin itu ke dalam otaknya. Hanya satu saja, mengayunkan raketnya seperti tidak ada lagi hari esok. Muram durjana, kakinya bahkan nyaris tidak melangkah ke manapun. Sebagian besar bola yang tidak terarah ke raketnya, loncat indah ke pinggir lapangan.

"Eiji! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tezuka berteriak dari pinggir lapangan. Semua sempat berhenti untuk mengamati kembalinya jatuh korban karena tidak berlatih sesungguh hati. Tapi begitu mereka mendapat sapuan pandang dari kaptennya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah detik, mereka kembali mengayunkan raketnya, dengan tambahan keringat dingin di dahi mereka.

Segera pegangan Eiji di raketnya terlepas. Raket itu meluncur dari tangannya, mengaduh ketika menabrak perkerasan. Ia memegangi kepalanya, "_Buchou,_ kepalaku sakit..."

Tezuka dengan sigap mendatangi Eiji ketika langkahnya semakin terhuyung. Tangannya menopang bahu Eiji tepat saat ia akan jatuh, "Eiji."

"_Buchou_, kepalaku sakit," desah Eiji lagi, pelan. Sangat lemas sampai Tezuka tidak akan berpikir kalau Eiji membohonginya.

Inui datang menghampiri, data tenisnya tidak dapat diaktivasi kalau lawan mainnya tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau, Eiji?"

Tezuka melingkarkan lengan Eiji di bahunya, sementara sebelah tangannya ada di pinggangnya, dia akan membawa Eiji ke ruang ganti dan membiarkannya beristirahat di sana sebelum mengizinkannya pulang, "Sepertinya dia sakit."

Inui membetulkan duduk kacamatanya, membuka buku catatannya tepat pada _folder_ Eiji Kikumaru, "Berarti porsi latihanmu masih terlalu berat? Atau kau kekurangan stamina? Untuk memecahkan masalah stamina, tidak hanya dengan latihan fisik, tapi bisa dibantu dengan zat-zat penambah tenaga. Aku sudah membuat campuran baru, terbukti menambah stamina. Namanya _Inui Super Special Radiant Mixed_..."

"Kurasa dia akan pulih, cukup dengan berbaring," Tezuka menyela. Tidak salah lagi Eiji akan mati bila masih harus meminum cairan absurb hasil over-ambisi Inui. Kemudian dia menyeret Eiji menyeberangi lapangan, diikuti mata pemain yang masih tetap bisa berkonsentrasi pada datangnya bola.

Inui memperhatikan punggung kedua temannya, setengah kecewa, setengah tersinggung, "Sayang sekali, padahal rasanya enak karena sudah kutambahkan ensens vanilla."

**--HF-Smile--**

Ketika matanya terbuka, tiga kepala ada di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan cemas.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Eiji?" kening Fuji berkerut. Dia bahkan menumpangkan tangannya di dahi Eiji, "Tapi kau tidak demam."

Momoshiro malah membelalakan matanya, "Apa mungkin Eiji-_Senpai_ lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan?"

Kepala terakhir adalah milik Ryouma, tapi dia sudah menarik dirinya dari perkumpulan orang-orang pencemas, "Momo-_senpai_ yang bayar."

"Apa katamu, _Anak Kecil_?" perhatian Momoshiro segera buyar, teralihkan oleh Ryouma yang selalu seenaknya.

Ryouma memasukan topinya ke dalam tas. Rambutnya masih basah, tidak mungkin dia memakainya, "Jangan bicara omong kosong kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak bicara omong kosong! Aku _kan _hanya mengajak makan!"protes Momoshiro. Untuk orang yang setahun lebih tua, dia telah terjerumus dalam pertengkaran anak kecil dan terlalu mudah diprovokasi.

Ryouma menunjuk hidung Momoshiro dengan cuek, "_Ah_! Siapa yang kutemukan? Si Mulut Besar."

"_Nan-ni??_" kalau bisa, Momoshiro sangat ingin mencekik anak banyak lagak di depannya dan menggantungnya di tiang bendera di tengah lapangan sekolah.

"Sudah keharusan yang mengajak itu yang membayar," kali ini Ryouma menyandang tasnya. Seringainya semakin mengembang, sedikit lagi dia pasti berhasil mencapai targetnya, "Itu namanya e-ti-ka, Momo-_Senpai_."

Momoshiro menggeram, darah hampir meledak dari otaknya. Termakan provokasi Ryouma, dengan tegas dia mendeklarasi, "Menurutmu aku tidak tahu etika? _Baik_! Aku akan traktir!"

_Dasar kuda bodoh,_ target tercapai. Ryouma dengan puas mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Eiji, "Bagaimana, Eiji-_Senpai_. Tawaran yang jarang datang."

Fuji berusaha menahan senyumnya, ia sedikit kasihan pada Momoshiro yang telah terpedaya sepenuhnya, tapi juga tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan sifat kekanakan Momoshiro yang mudah disulut. Menurutnya kehabisan uang karena diperas anak kelas satu sepadan dengan kebodohannya, maka Fuji menyarankan Eiji untuk pergi, "Perasaan buruk bisa mendatangkan sakit. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kau berganti suasana sekali-kali."

Fuji cuma tersenyum kecut, "Baiklah, Fuji-ko-_Chan_." Dia sama sekali belum merasakan prospek cerah pada rencana ini, tapi berniat mencoba.

**--HF-Smile--**

_Makan._

_Volley._

_Cemilan._

_Basket._

_Es krim._

"_Nya_! Apa, apa selanjutnya?" Eiji berdiri di pinggir pematang, sangat enerjik seperti biasanya, bahkan _terlampau_ enerjik. Malam sudah menjelang, dompet Momoshiro sudah seperti saluran pembuangan air di sepanjang trotoar, _kering_. Semua kegiatan yang dilakukan bergantung pada uangnya, dan tidak berani menolak karena melihat Eiji semakin pulih. Sampai terjadi kebalikannya, Eiji senang, dia menderita.

"Sudah! Cukup! Aku tidak punya uang lagi!" Momoshiro menjerit histeris.

Ryouma berpaling padanya, "Apa kau tega membiarkan Eiji-_Senpai_ jatuh sakit lagi?"

Eiji memeluk Ryouma, "Itu benar, _Ochibi_!" Wajahnya sedikit memelas, dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Aku ini sedang sakit. Aku perlu hiburan."

"Mananya yang sakit? Eiji­-_Senpai_ tidak pernah terlihat lebih sehat dari ini!" Momoshiro menolak keras.

Langkah Eiji limbung, Ryouma segera menangkap tangannya, "Eiji-_Senpai _tidak bohong."

"Oi, Anak Kecil! Jangan ikut-ikutan menyerangku!"

Eiji kembali berpegangan pada Ryouma, mendramatisir aksinya, "Juniorku yang tidak perhatian! Malangnya aku, bagaimana kalau aku sampai mati?"

"Jangan berlebihan," Momoshiro terkekeh geli, "Eiji-_Senpai_ tidak akan mati secepat itu."

"Ah! _Mo_!" Eiji melompat bangkit. Bila cara halus tidak bisa dipakai, dia akan pakai kekerasan. "Pokoknya aku mau main! MaIN! MAIN!"

"I-Iya, Eiji-_Senpai,_ jangan teriak-teriak!" Momoshiro berusaha menenangkan, Ryouma cuma tertegun melihat Eiji makin merajuk.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku harus main! Main! MAINNNNNNNN-Hngh-," Momoshiro menyekap mulut Eiji karena para pejalan yang lain mulai memperhatikan mereka. Suasana membeku sejenak setelah keributan yang ditimbulkan Eiji. Momoshiro maupun Ryouma tidak berani bicara sampai orang mulai kembali berjalan tanpa intervensi jeritan kekanakan dari anak yang seharusnya sudah tinggal sendiri dan memasak sendiri. "Iya, iya. Ayo, main. Apa yang _Senpai_ mau?"

Eiji menyengir lebar, "Tenis."

**--HF-Smile--**

Momoshiro menyewa satu lapangan di pinggir kota supaya bisa memenuhi idaman Eiji. Bahkan Ryouma terpaksa mengeluarkan uangnya karena Momoshiro sudah tidak punya uang lagi.

_Apa boleh buat?_

Ryouma tidak ingin Eiji mulai menjerit-jerit kesetanan. Eiji yang sudah lepas kendali lebih susah diurus daripada anak bayi ( Perhatian saja, Ryouma sama sekali tidak tahu apa artinya mengurus bayi ). Suaranya, tidak diragukan, bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya. Tahu begini, dia akan lebih selektif memilih orang untuk bermain dengannya.

"Sini, sini, _Ochibi _ denganku saja!" Eiji mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dengan gembira.

Ryouma menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bayangan topinya. _Terserahlah._ Dia melintasi lapangan, menuju bagian Eiji.

"Aku mulai!" Momoshiro memperingati. Meskipun cuma permainan, mengeluarkan tenaga adalah isu serius darinya.

Sekitar lima belas menit mereka berada dalam _rally_ panjang yang menyenangkan. Aksi akrobatik Eiji aktif mengambil bola ke manapun arahnya, bahkan terkesan tidak membiarkan Ryouma mengembalikan bola ke lapangan seberang.

Mereka baru saja akan semakin tenggelam dalam permainan, kalau saja Eiji tidak berhenti memukul dan akhirnya membiarkan bola menukik kencang ke dagu Ryouma dan memelantingnya.

Momoshiro tertawa senang, pertama kalinya melihat Ryouma diricuhkan bola, "_Hora_, _Gaki_? Perhatikan bolanya!"

"Eiji-_Senpai_! Jangan tiba-tiba berhenti!" Ryouma malah tidak memperhatikan ironi Momoshiro.

Eiji tampak bingung, seperti baru saja bangun dari mimpinya. "Maaf, maaf, _Ochibi._ Ayo mulai lagi."

Momoshiro kembali menservis bola. Bola telah menukik, berdesing melalui net, tantangan frontal pada Eiji. Tapi pemuda berambut merah itu diam di tempatnya, membatu pada sesuatu.

Sigap terhadap keganjilan, Ryouma melompat ke depan Eiji, menangkap bola dengan tangkas namun tidak mengembalikannya pada Momoshiro. Keganjilan stadium berat begini tidak memungkinkan berlanjutnya pertandingan. Ryouma cuma memandangi Eiji, tidak yakin dengan apa yang mau dikatakannya. Momoshiro pun begitu.

Hampir sekian detik Eiji tidak menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan, dia mengedip ketika tersadar. Dia bertukar pandang cepat dengan Ryouma dan dengan Momoshiro. "Maaf," ujarnya pelan, mencengkram raketnya sangat erat hingga kepalan tangannya memutih.

"Aku tidak mau main lagi!" raketnya melambung di udara, sementara pemiliknya melesat pergi entah ke mana.

Sampai raketnya jatuh berkelontangan, Momoshiro dan Ryouma masih belum bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka keheranan, membisu ditemani tiupan angin yang membawa beberapa daun kering ke pelabuhan terakhirnya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Fuji memperhatikan teman sekelasnya. Rambut merahnya semakin menyala tertimpa cahaya, tapi bukan itu inti masalahnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran, dari pagi hingga hampir menjelang istirahat pertama, Eiji hanya menggelosorkan setengah badannya di mejanya, dagu bertumpu pada lipatan tangannya.

'Kenapa? Dia tampak menderita, _bukan_, tidak semangat,' Fuji menggeleng, masih mencari vokabulari paling tepat untuk menggambarkan Eiji, lalu buih itu muncul dalam ingatannya, '_Nelangsa._' –Fuji mengangguk menyetujui buah pikirnya-.

Tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya sampai jam istirahat, juga karena khawatir, Fuji menulis di secarik kertas, merobeknya sepelan mungkin, dan melemparnya ke meja Eiji.

Eiji membukanya dengan malas, membaca dengan mata sayu. Di sana tertulis:

_Apa kau kelelahan karena kemarin, Eiji?_

Eiji menggembungkan pipinya, meraih penanya dan menulis jawaban. Fuji terus menanti datangnya kertas dari Eiji, terealisasi tidak dalam waktu lama.

_Bukan, Fuji-ko-_Chan._ Aku sedang tidak semangat._

Fuji memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Eiji. Dia terus menelungkup, sangat mengkhawatirkan. Eiji tidak pernah begini. Dia sangat ceria setiap saat, bersemangat, dan apa adanya. Bahkan saat marah pun Eiji itu... ...Fuji memutar kembali otaknya, _menggemaskan._

Jangan anggap dia memiliki kelainan atau apapun. Karena dia hampir melihat semua orang seperti boneka binatang. Mereka semua sangat lucu, apalagi bila ia bisa memainkannya. Tidak ada boneka yang bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi selain 'boneka' miliknya. _Spesialisasi boneka Fuji._

Tapi kalau khasusnya begini kompleks, Fuji bisa kehilangan salah satu 'boneka' favoritnya. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi, sehingga dia harus menguak masalah dan membereskannya segera. Bola mata birunya berkilau penuh tekad-ditambah sedikit semburat sadistik-. Siapapun atau apapun yang membuat Eiji menderita, akan dihantamnya tanpa ampun.

**--HF-Smile--**

_**Tea break**_** : **Katakan saya gila...hohohohoho...Menarik kan karakter twist nya Fuji yang mengganggap semua kenalannya seperti boneka binatang ( mengacu pada tiga jurus andalan Fuji; _Higuma Otoshi _( _bear_ ), _Tsubame Gaeshi _( _wallet_ ), satu lagi _Whale_ )?? Kalo bilang ga menarik, saya tendang...kekekeke. Ini akan berlanjut kalau Fuji dapet giliran jadi main character...kekekeke-devilish laugh-.

**--HF-****Crack-Smile--**

Sasaran pertama adalah Momoshiro dan Ryouma. Mereka patut dituding sebagai tersangka karena setelah seharian bermain dengan mereka, Eiji malah tambah patah semangat.

Fuji menghampiri Momoshiro dan Ryouma pada saat latihan belum dimulai, "Momoshiro, Echizen, kemari."

Kedua orang itu menghampiri tanpa curiga.

"Ada apa, Fuji-_Senpai_?"

"Aku mau bertanya soal Eiji. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

Ryouma dan Momoshiro berpandangan, mengerutkan kening di saat yang bersamaan. Momoshiro berinisiatif menjawab, "Kemarin kami bersenang-senang. Makan burger di kios langgananku, main voli, sempat makan kudapan sebelum main basket. Lalu kami membeli es krim, terakhir main tenis."

"Kalau hari kalian begitu menyenangkan, kenapa Eiji tetap begitu?" Fuji menunjuk ke arah Eiji. Momoshiro dan Ryouma melongokkan kepalanya, mendapati alih-alih melakukan pemanasan, Eiji malah duduk lemas di tepi lapangan.

Momoshiro agak ragu mengatakannya, maka dia merendahkan suaranya, "Kemarin Eiji-_Senpai_ sangat aneh. Awalnya dia sangat bersemangat, mengajak kami main tenis. Tapi baru setengah main, dia berubah aneh. Terus melamun sampai tidak memperhatikan datangnya bola."

Fuji mengelus dagunya, "Begitukah? Dia tidak menyebutkan kenapa dia begitu, atau," kedua matanya membuka. Memperlihatkan dua bola mata biru dingin yang seolah akan membekukan mereka berdua. Tatapan itu bukan sekedar gertakan, tapi ancaman maut, "_Kalian_ melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

Momoshiro dan Ryouma menggeleng kuat-kuat bersamaan. "Kami bahkan harus mengantarkan tas sekolah dan tas raketnya karena Eiji-_Senpai_ pergi begitu saja," tambah Ryouma. _Merepotkan_. Tapi kata itu cukup bertahan di kerongkongannya kalau dia masih sayang nyawanya.

Kelopak matanya kembali tertutup, senyumnya otomatis mengembang, "Maaf aku bertanya macam-macam. Ayo kita pemanasan."

"Y-ya."

Ryouma menekan topinya semakin dalam ke kepalanya, tidak mau memperlihatkan adanya keringat dingin mengalir di dekat matanya.

Tentunya mereka tidak punya kehendak lain selain mulai mengikuti Fuji meregangkan otot-otot mereka.

**--HF-Smile--**

Eiji menolak ajakan ramah Fuji untuk makan bersama, meskipun sudah diimingkan berbagai janji manis. Rasanya Fuji sudah menyebutkan semua kesukaan atau kesenangan Eiji, tapi dia tetap menolak.

"Sori, Fuji," Eiji mengerahkan sebuah senyum untuk Fuji. Kebaikan Fuji akan diterimanya kalau saja dia tidak dalam keadaan sarat semangat. Eiji tidak ingin melakukan apapun, dia kehilangan semua gairahnya. Apa yang ingin dilakukannya hanya..._Diam._

Mungkin dulu sulit mengkorelasikan kata 'diam' dengan 'Eiji', tidak kali ini. Mereka bersimbiosa begitu baik.

Fuji tidak menyembunyikan kecewanya, mengironiskan kerelaannya, "Kau bisa datang padaku kapan saja, Eiji. Ceritakan kalau ada yang memberatkanmu."

Eiji menjawab sebaik mungkin, "Tenang saja, Fuji. Aku baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa!"

Helaan nafas Fuji mengantar kepergiaan Eiji, "Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Kau sudah mulai memanggilku 'Fuji'."

**--HF-Smile--**

Eiji berlari sampai ke samping pematang. Surya mencumbu garis horizon di seberang sungai yang dalam dan tenang. Bunga-bunga liar bergerak pelan, melambai pada burung-burung kembali ke sarangnya.

Pemandangan yang jarang diperhatikannya, sekarang begitu menghanyutkannya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat untuk dua hal; pertama untuk memompa lebih banyak oksigen ke dalamnya, kedua untuk yang selalu menggelisahkan hatinya.

Sudah dua hari, Eiji tidak pernah merasa sekesepian ini. Mata bulat besarnya memandang jauh, bergetar karena cahaya matahari keemasan yang menusuk tepat pupilnya hingga sedikit berair.

Atau karena alasan lain?

Eiji merunduk cepat, meringkuk sangat dalam seraya menyeka matanya yang basah. Dia ingin menyebutnya 'kesal', tapi perasaan kesal tidak akan membuatnya merasa _hilang._

Eiji memikirkan perasaannya, jauh menyelam ke dasar hatinya, berusaha menyingkirkan logika yang terlalu bangga untuk mengaku. Sampai matahari menghilang sepenuhnya, digantikan oleh bulan yang menduduki singgasana sutra kelamnya, dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang sebenarnya mengusiknya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

**--HF-Smile--**

Tanpa demam, maupun flu, seseorang bisa menjadi sangat pucat dan menderita.

Eiji contohnya.

Keluarganya tidak mengerti, apalagi teman-temannya. Fuji sudah menggunakan cara lebih memaksa untuk menguak isi hati terdalam Eiji, tapi orang itu bergeming pada pendiriannya. Eiji sangat keras kepala mempertahankan dirinya yang justru membuatnya semakin sakit.

Ruangan ganti dipenuhi orang, selain Eiji. Pada saat istirahat, Fuji sudah meminta izin kepada Tezuka agar merenggangkan absen Eiji. Menilik kondisi Eiji yang terus semakin buruk, Tezuka tidak mampu menolak. Dia bukan monster yang akan menyiksa teman sekaratnya.

"Eiji­-_Senpai_ makin lama makin mengkhawatirkan!" Momoshiro nyaris memekik ngeri, "Kelihatannya dia juga tidak makan, jalan saja sempoyongan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?"

Kaido mengikat bandananya setelah selesai berganti pakaian ke seragam resmi regular seraya berkomentar pelan, "Tidak seperti _Senpai_ yang biasanya."

"Dia tidak mau cerita," Fuji menggeleng pasrah, "Kurasa ada hal lain yang mengganggunya. Eiji tidaklah sakit. Justru dia jatuh sakit karena terbebani pikirannya."

Inui menambahkan, "Benar kata Fuji. Menurut dataku, porsi latihannya sudah sesuai dengan stamina dan kekuatannya. Aku juga selalu mengirimkan menu baru pada keluarganya supaya Eiji tetap sehat. Kita tidak boleh jatuh sakit menjelang pertandingan."

Kawamura mendengarkan dengan cermat, belum memiliki tempat untuk menusuk masuk percakapan.

Tezuka menyimpan tasnya dalam loker, jersinya sudah terpakai sempurna. Matanya mengawasi semua anggota timnya dengan intens, "Apapun itu, harus selesai sebelum pertandingan. Bila tidak kita akan kehilangan telur emas dalam pertandingan ganda."

Semua menggangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal ganda," Ryouma tercenung, menyadari sesuatu, "Di mana Oishi-_Senpai._"

Tezuka menatap Ryouma, "Oishi izin keluar kota selama beberapa hari bersama ayahnya. Menemui saudaranya yang sakit mendadak." Setelah mengatakan itu, Tezuka malah nampak ragu.

Fuji membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya, "Masa _sih_?"

Inui sempat melongo, tapi dia dapat langsung menguasai dirinya. Berdehem pelan dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

Ryouma menghembuskan nafas panjang lewat mulutnya, semua seperti sudah tertanam dalam benaknya. Betapa mudahnya dia melepas simpul kompleks menjadi antiklimaks. Walaupun absurb, tapi hanya satu alasan yang masuk akal, dia tersenyum masam karenanya.

Sementara masih ada tiga orang yang otot dagunya terserang kram mendadak. Menganga, menunggu penjelasan menggerakan kembali pelumas otot mereka. Momoshiro menjadi orang pertama menyuarakan kebingungannya, "Apa? Apa? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Penyelesaiannya akan jauh lebih mudah, sepertinya," Fuji tersenyum, mengambil raketnya, dan berjalan keluar. Diikuti Tezuka dan Inui. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjelaskan selain Ryouma –anak itu masih mengencangkan tali sepatunya-, maka Momoshiro menyambar langsung dengan pertanyaan, "Oi, Echizen, apa maksudnya?"

Kawamura dan Kaido juga bertahan untuk menemukan pencerahan, sampai menahan nafas.

Ryouma cuma tersenyum angkuh, bola mata keemasannya berbinar selalu saat mengatakan, "_Mada mada dane._" Lalu melangkah keluar dengan acuh sambil memanggul raketnya.

"Kenapa kita rasanya dipermainkan anak kecil ya?" Momoshiro menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kaido mendumal, mengikuti Ryouma keluar disertai Kawamura.

**--HF-Smile--**

Keesokan harinya, alam terus bersiklus bersama semakin menuanya waktu. Keagungan itu tidak akan peduli bila ada seseorang di dalam naungannya begitu tidak berdaya, seolah nyawanya sudah melayang setengah.

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat di rumah, Eiji?" Fuji terperanjat melihat Eiji yang sudah tidak seperti Eiji masih duduk di bangkunya. Kondisinya memprihatinkan, tulang pipinya semakin menonjol karena lemak di sana menyusut. Bibirnya pun warnanya merah kelabu pucat.

"Fuji-ko-_Chan_?" bahkan sepertinya pandangannya mengabur karena Eiji sulit mengenali dirinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya butuh tidur."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur di ruang kesehatan saja?"

Merasa dirinya tidak sanggup lagi tersiksa seperti sekarang, Eiji mengangguk lemah.

Fuji memapah Eiji, menyusuri lorong. Masih cukup pagi sehingga suasana di sana cukup lengang. Tidak ada anak laki-laki yang berlarian, maupun anak-anak perempuan bergosip di dalam ruang kelas. Kerusuhan akibat pinjam-meminjam tugas pun belum marak.

Fuji berjalan pelan, mengimbangi kekuatan Eiji. Dia tidak ingin menyeretnya. Perlu waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencapai ruang kesehatan yang sebenarnya bisa dicapai dalam waktu tiga menit.

Setelah membantu membaringkan Eiji, Fuji merapatkan selimut di bahunya dengan lembut. "Beristirahatlah yang tenang. Aku akan bilang pada guru kau sedang sakit."

Senyum lemah Eiji nampak seperti meringis, "Terima kasih-."

Fuji mendesis, menginisialkan Eiji diam. Senyum lembutnya mengembang, "Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kau harus banyak istirahat, ya?"

Eiji pun menurut dengan memejamkan matanya. Lagipula seluruh tenaganya telah menguap keluar entah sejak kapan. Saat pergi dengan Ryouma dan Momoshiro, dia masih bisa berpura-pura ceria. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak berminat, bahkan sudah tidak punya simpanan tenaga.

Begitu tersesat, begitu sedih, begitu lemah. Hanya ingin memejamkan mata sangat lama hingga saat membuka mata dia tidak akan sadar lagi dengan apa yang telah dilaluinya.

Tidak terlalu lama, nafasnya sudah teratur, Eiji tidur dengan lelap.

Fuji memandang wajahnya sejenak, tersenyum sayu. Tidak ingin mengganggu, juga tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran, Fuji meninggalkan Eiji seorang diri.

**--HF-Smile--**

Matanya mendapati raket tenis terbengkalai di lantai berlapis karpet. Seharusnya raket itu ada di dalam tas, kenapa dibiarkan di luar? Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, dia menghampiri raketnya, berniat meraihnya, tapi apa yang dilihatnya?

Dia menjerit histeris –anehnya terdengar seperti geraman marah kucing-.

Dia tidak percaya pada kupingnya, maka dia menyentuh kupingnya. Namun kupingnya tidak ada di sisi kepalanya, tapi _di atasnya!_

Lebih jauh, dia meraba dirinya. Penuh rambut hangat berwarna kemerahan, di seluruh tubuhnya!

Dia tidak ingat pernah menumbuhkan rambut seekstrim ini!

Jeritannya –raungannya- semakin menjadi ketika mendapati sejumput panjang rambut di sisinya adalah _ekor_.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

"..."

_Ini pasti mimpi buruk!_

"...!" suara panggilan itu datang dari luar kamar. Bunyi _klik_ disertai putaran knop ke kanan. Perlahan daun pintu itu terbuka.

Dia terpana.

Pintu, kusen, raket, tas, rak buku, meja belajar, langit-langit, lantai, semua isi dunia seolah terhapus. Meninggalkan latar putih dan orang itu masih ada di sana. Orang yang seharusnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Namun semenjak pintu itu sudah tidak ada, entah di mana orang itu persisnya berdiri.

Tidak mengenali wajah asing itu, tapi dia mendapatkan perasaan hidup dan kegembiraan mendadak. Dengan kedua kakinya, dia bertolak, melompat tinggi ke arah orang asing itu.

"Aduh!" pekikan itu menyambar kesadaran Eiji kembali ke dunia nyata. "Lepaskan aku, Eiji!"

Sontak, Eiji melepaskan dirinya dari orang itu. Matanya semakin membesar mendapati wajah orang asing tadi semakin nyata, membentuk profil yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kau mengagetkan aku. Kau terus mengigau, berteriak-teriak. Kupikir ada apa, lalu kau langsung menyerbuku," jelasnya panjang lebar, menjabarkan segala yang terjadi dalam kenyataan.

Eiji menggosok matanya. Meyakinkan dia ada di dunia paling nyata. Dia tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi dalam mimpi. Meskipun dia mengerjap beberapa kali –yang langsung dibuka kembali dengan cepat-, orang di hadapannya tidak hilang.

"Kenapa, Eiji? Kudengar kau sakit. Makanya aku buru-buru kembali," orang itu terdengar makin khawatir.

Mata Eiji berbinar, binarnya tidak pernah lebih cemerlang dari ini, bahkan saat memenangkan pertandingan maupun mendapat lawan tangguh yang membuatnya harus mengerahkan segenap otak dan kekuatannya. Dia bersorak layaknya anak kecil mendapat mainan baru dengan kedua tangan terentang ke atas, "OISHI!"

Oishi tersentak mundur, kaget akan reaksi euforia Eiji, tapi tidak sempat melarikan diri, karena Eiji sudah menangkapnya, _memeluknya _maksudnya_._

Wajah Oishi memerah sampai ke cuping telinganya, "Ei-Eiji?"

Oishi mengeratkan pelukannya sekali sebelum melepaskannya, juga menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggosok matanya di seragam Oishi, meninggalkan dua noda basah semu di bawah dekat tulang selangka Oishi. –Oishi tidak akan menyadarinya-.

Dengan binar yang tak pudar, dia menatap Oishi tepat di matanya, "_Ne,_Oishi, aku punya banyak cerita untukmu! Tadi aku baru sama bermim-."

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Oishi menyergah, "Katanya kau sakit."

Eiji memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan, "O ya? Siapa yang bilang? Aku baik-baik saja_._"

"Mereka," Oishi mulai ragu, ragu mana yang bisa dipercayai. Sesaat, awal dia melihat Eiji, dia sangat percaya Eiji telah tumbang karena sakit. Tapi melihat kondisinya sekarang yang penuh semangat dan lincah, keraguan membelitnya, "...Bilang...," bibir Oishi melengkung, membentuk senyum menenangkan khasnya, "Ah, sudahlah."

Eiji senang melihat Oishi kembali. Jauh lebih senang dari perkiraannya. Bila dia adalah ombak hiperaktif yang selalu bermain hingga larut malam, mendebur, bergolak, menggoyangkan perahu di atasnya, pantai adalah tempatnya kembali. Oishi adalah pantainya.

_Oishi adalah pantainya._

Menemukan tempat kembali, identitas dirinya lengkap sudah. Setelah beristirahat di mata teduh milik Oishi, ombak siap mengamuk kembali dengan kekuatan penuh, bahkan tumpah ruah seperti juga kebahagiaannya.

Eiji menyengir seraya mengangkat lengannya setinggi bahu, menekuk kedua tangan di sisi kepalanya bergaya binaragawan, " Kikumaru _charged_!_Hoi, hoi!_"

Oishi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi dia tenang melihat Eiji bertingkah seperti biasa. Sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat "Jadi apa ceritamu?"

"Begini, begini..."

Eiji memulai cerita panjangnya Ceritanya tidak pernah putus, cukup satu tarikan nafas, dia sudah mengawali cerita baru. Oishi mendengarkan dengan seksama, memberi komentar di sana sini, tertawa di beberapa bagian.

Jam istirahat menjadi pihak yang menanti.

Melihat Oishi begitu nyata di hadapannya, berbagi berbagai raut wajah, bertukar pikiran, saling menertawakan kebodohan; hatinya berdebar, menyanyikan satu lagu yang baru dikenalnya, namun belum teridentifikasikan secara jelas.

Yang pasti Eiji menyukainya.

**--HF-Smile--**

_**A/N :**_ _Hoi, hoi!_ Bagaimana kesan kalian buat _one-shot_ yaoi-puff pertama saya di TeniPuri? Saya belum mempunyai keberanian membuat kisah bersambung TeniPuri dengan berbagai alasan. Selain saya belum jelas dengan gambaran plot di otak saya, belum jelas karakter yang mendapat kesempatan manis menjadi tokoh utama, juga masih ada fic yang menunggu diselesaikan ( Peter Pan Story..._Mada, mada dane._ Still longggggg to go)

Saya berterima kasih buat **SheilaLuv, Isumi 'kivic', **dan** Ryolawliet** _( bahkan saya tidak perlu membuka review page untuk mengingat siapa saja yang pernah membaca fic saya ini )_ yang rajin mengontrol kerja saya. Saya seperti punya editor bayangan. Saya bersyukur sampai saat ini belum pernah mendapat _flame_ atau apapun yang sifatnya menyinggung. Tapi selama itu adalah kritik membangun, saya terima dengan tangan terbuka!

Tiga chapter sudah saya membuat _one-shot_ TeniPuri ini. Yang perlu saya tahu, yang bisa menambah keberanian saya untuk terus melangkah adalah:

Apa saya berhasil mengadopsi dan membahasakan karakter TeniPuri dengan baik? Termasuk karakter Eiji sebagai karakter utama di sini.( terutama karakter yang sudah muncul secara mayor ).

Meskipun saya menulis genrenya humor, saya tahu ada _kegaringan_ di sana. Jangan _pernah _ragu mengatakannya pada saya! Saya perlu tahu supaya tidak memalukan diri sendiri.

Bagaimana dengana alur cerita? Saya sangat cepat menyelesaikan _one-shot_ TeniPuri. Cukup seharian nongkrong di depan komputer, _Voila_, jadilah satu fic ( asalkan tidak dalam kondisi _Writer's block_ ). Ketakutan akan alur cerita yang standar alias pasaran, menimbulkan _deja vu_, dan datar alias membosankan selalu menghantui saya. Karena saya pikir saya terlalu euforia sehingga tidak memperhatikan keinginan pembaca. Jadi saya perlu pesan dari pembaca untuk mengetahui sejauh mana karya saya berhasil.

Bagaimana juga dengan diksi(pilihan kata) dan gaya penceritaan? Saya pusing karena banyaknya fic yang saya buat sehingga tanpa sadar suka mengulang kata ( yang bisa membuat karya semakin pasaran dan membosankan karena tidak ada terobosan baru ).

_Dari tadi ngomong pake 'saya', 'pembaca'...Cuh, sok sopan amit!_

_Memang masih ada yang penting yang mau diomongin??_

_Maaf kalo saya bawel, saya tau saya bawel dan ga bisa tutup mulut. Tapi saya semakin berterima kasih kalau reviewer mencantumkan beberapa poin di atas saat menulis kesan2saat membaca.__ Dikiiiiiiit pun ga apa-apa._

_Untuk lebih jelas detilnya, mari berbincang di __**Infantrum.co.nr.**__( promosi sedikit ga membuat saya ditendang ke ujung angkasa 'kan?? )_

_Cuma buat menggenapi aj. Sepuluh kan jadinya?_

_THANK YOU, MINNA! SAYA AKAN LEBIH BERUSAHA LAGI!_


	4. Eternity

**RyoLawliet** : huahahahaha, senangnya! kasih lagi review yang panjang. Kasih saya diskon lebih lah-ngeyel-. Terima kasih buat masukannya! Really appreciate it! Untuk kali ini Ryo musti bersabar juga, karena saya lagi ga bisa nulis humor-_na...na...na-_ dan untuk gaya bahasa yang serius, maaf lagi, saya emang begini kalo nulis. kalo disuruh ganti lebih santai, saya malah bingung sendiri...hahaha, tapi saya bakal berusaha untuk bisa buat dengan gaya yang lebih santai juga. Dan soal Eiji di episod sebelumnya, itu karena dia kangen sama Oishi-smirk-, makanya dia jadi rada loyo...ohohohoho. Emang susah dibayangin sih, tapi katanya kan kalo lagi jatuh cinta sulit mengendalikan diri -ditampol-.

Alur cerita di cerita sebelumnya emang terkesan standar y?? hahaha, saya juga merasa agak seperti itu. Tapi saya tetep ngotot mengeluarkan begitu karena ga punya ide cadangan -Ops, buka kartu-...Anyway, keep reviewing! Thanx a lot for all your support!

**Isumi : **hmmmm, saya tau, episod sebelumnya pasti bakal dibanting sama isu setelah baca yang satu ini -smirk-. Soalnya, sambutlah, Isu! This is Fuji's fic! And this is angst!-ktawa setan di atas gunung everest-. Saya emang sukanya yang ga terlalu bold shonen-ainya...sekali-kali pengen juga sih bikin yang 'agak' heboh. Mungkin kalo saya buat fic KKM, saya bisa bikin bold yaoi, tapi kalo Tenipuri...belum waktunya kali y??-giggle-

Ke mana aja nih Isu? ko ga nongol2di **infantrum.co.nr** ( sekalian promosi )? Udah sampe indo blum? Saya kan kangen ngobrol gila lagi sama Isu!!

**SheilaLuv** **: **ini anak juga suka ngilang tiba2, bikin orang kepikiran, _where are you, kiddo!? Show yourself!_ Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa -nyolong gayanya Sheila-. Mulailah berjingkrak-jingkrak karena ini Fuji's fic and angst! -promosi sama ke Isu-. Wah mohon maaf y kalo Eila salah paham, Tezuka sebagai _buchou_ tentu aj bergerak cepat menyelamatkan anggotanya yang udah lemes. Lagian yang lain kan tetep disuru konsentrasi latihan. _He just being a good friend and captain_.-ketok palu-

Dan ada kesalahpahaman lain yang perlu di jernihkan...Momo _**dan**_ Ryouma...Bukan MomoRyo! Saya ga buat mereka jadi pairing d perasaan-dikemplang-. Dan saya ga menyiksa Momo, cuma Momo itu yang lebih bisa jadi korban ketimbang Ryouma. _He still my precious little spoiled child. _Supaya ga OOC, hehehe. Momo toh lebih keliatan perhatian daripada Ryouma.

Saya masih pusing mikirin kelanjutan ide gila saya soal Fuji dan boneka-boneka binatangnya -smirk-, tadinya fic Fuji yang mau saya keluarin ya kelanjutan dari ide itu, tapi malah jadi begini...Saya sendiri ga ngerti. Biar saya pikir lebih lama lagi. Tapi Fic kali ini sih sangat memuaskan saya, semoga yang lain juga puas bacanya.

Soal jusnya Inui...ga mampu bayangin rasanya. Soalnya itu loh...ada kata _radiant nya. _Kaenya yang minum itu bisa langsung kena radiasi dan mutasi jadi monster. Tapi mau jus Inui yang manapun, Eila punya atau saya punya, pasti mematikan. hahahaha, Inui emang superb. Saya tau kemunculannya Inui masih minor, entah kapan saya bisa bikin dia jadi tokoh utama.

Saya juga suka sama analogi pantai dan laut...itu KIKUOISHI banget! Saya sampe senyam-senyum sendiri pas baca lagi. kepribadiannya aj sama..._ya eyalah, kalo ga namanya bukan analogi_. GoldenPair is WIN, me get knocked down.

* * *

_Dedikasi pada dua orang yang hidup dalam satu waktu bersama dan begitu menginspirasi kehidupan sendiri._

**Eternity**

_**Desclaimer**_** :** I have to said this for honest, I'm property of Takeshi Konomi…-bow down, mortal!-

_**Main Character**_** : **He has beautiful orbs eyes, still want me to say his name?

_**Genre**_** : **very sorry, but my brain left her crakiness somewhere. I can't find it here.

_**Summary **_**: **Tiga sonata menuju eternitas.

_**Author's note**_**: **saya merasa tema di sini lebih berat dari beberapa kisah sebelumnya–pelan pelanlah meresapi metaforanya-. Saya tidak menitikberatkan pada hubungan cinta biasa, atau mengekspos hubungan sesama jenis. tapi lebih dari itu. _Keabadian._

_( Selama membaca ini, mohon pasang lagu-lagu apapun yang angsty menurut pembaca. Penting untuk semakin membangkitkan suasana : P )_

* * *

_**Stranger**_

Detik baru lahir bersama dengan seorang bayi di dunia. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang memiliki waktu yang sama. Detik yang sama akan selalu menemani pasangan takdirnya.

_Tik, tik, tik..._

Demikian terus hingga pasangan takdirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Detik yang telah menua pun akan pergi bersamanya, kembali menemani langkah pasangan takdirnya di dunia lain.

Karena semua detik terpisah, tidak ada seorang pun yang terhubungkan. Seseorang adalah asing bagi orang yang lain. Kesepian di tempat kamu lahir, sehingga kamu berharap kamu tidak ingin berada di dunia. Namun sesuai dengan janji Penciptamu, detikmu akan bersilangan dengan detik-detik yang lain yang lahir pada waktu yang sama denganmu. Berdetik dalam waktu yang sama. Pada saat itulah kamu mengenalnya, pasangan takdir dari detik yang lain.

_Aku bersama__mu, semenjak kamu merupakan asimilasi dari sel-sel pertamamu. Bayangan dewasa dirimu sudah ada dalam benakku. Posturmu tidak terlalu tinggi, suaramu halus seperti wanita, kamu tidak kekar maupun menarik, kamu tidak akan menonjol dalam penampilanmu, tapi matamu adalah magnet. Dan ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang hanya akan terbangun pada saat detik lain bersilangan denganku._

_Seperti kamu menunggu, aku pun menunggu._

_Menunggu bagian dirimu terbangun sepenuhnya. Seperti indera yang tidak bekerja sempurna, begitulah kamu merasa menjalani hari-hari menuju kedewasaan._

Tik, tik, tik...

_Bisakah kamu merasakannya? Ada sedetik menuju kemari. Bukankah kamu juga merasa begitu? Detik yang kuat, kharismatik, membuat detik lain yang mendengarnya bergetar lebih kuat, ingin menyambutnya sebagai detik yang bersilangan dengan detikmu._

Sudah beberapa kali dia melihatnya. Namun karena dia dengan dirimu berada dalam kelas yang berbeda, kamu hanya bisa memperhatikannya dengan ketertarikan. Ketertarikanmu normal, karena semua orang pun tidak bisa mencegah bias kekuatannya.

Beberapa lama kamu tidak bisa memutuskan ke klub mana kamu akan pergi. Kamu tidak memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada suatu klub, karena kamu dilahirkan dengan bakat-bakat. Bakat yang kadang ingin kamu singkirkan karena kamu ingin terlihat sebagai murid yang normal. Kamu mensyukurinya, tidak seribu bayi yang lahir dalam waktu yang sama akan memiliki apa yang kau punyai. Di lain pihak, bakat itu yang membuatmu bosan. Kalau saja ada kosa kata yang lebih tepat, tapi tidak. Kamu bosan, menanti tantangan yang bisa membuat seluruh inderamu berfungsi sepenuhnya. Tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada.

_Aku menanti janji Malaikat memberikan seorang asing, detik yang akan bersinkronisasi denganku._

Dan di sanalah dia. Dalam hamparan lapangan hijau, dibatasi pagar jala tinggi. Kamu seperti detikmu, sempat berhenti sejenak melihat sosoknya. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali kamu melihatnya, tapi sosoknya saat ini adalah bagian yang mengguncangmu. Kamu tahu rasanya, seperti drama-drama yang suka kamu tonton. Kamu merasa demikian saat melihat adegan yang tidak kau duga sebelumnya. Kamu menahan nafas. Tapi kamu bergetar karena suka cita meluap.

_Telah datang, detik yang kunantikan. Pertemuan kami telah disusun dalam perjanjian waktu. Kamu pun bertemu dengan pasangan takdir detik yang lain. Seorang asing yang kamu harapkan._

* * *

_**Rival**__**, yet Friend**_

_Aku berjalan bersama sedetik yang lain. Dia adalah apa yang kusebut _tegar, kuat, ambisi, beribawa._ Usia tanggung sama denganku tidak membuatnya disorientasi. Dia adalah detik yang paling tahu ke mana dia akan pergi. Dia pun punya kapasitas untuk melaksanakan ambisinya._

Kamu merasa tertantang, menaklukan tipe yang tidak pernah kamu temui sebelumnya. Karena inilah yang kamu harapkan. Berharap orang asing yang bersamamu merupakan orang yang mampu menghempaskanku. Menjatuhkan semua bakat-bakatmu hingga kamu polos. Di hadapannya kamu bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri seperti yang telah digariskan untukmu.

Kamu sangat gembira ketika dia menerima tantanganmu untuk bertemu di lapangan sekolah. Kamu menyiapkan raketmu sebaik-baiknya. Kamu memeriksa senarnya. Mencoba mengayunkan untuk memastikan pegangannya sesuai dengan yang kamu inginkan. Kamu harus dalam kondisi terprima karena kamu akan berhadapan dengan orang asing yang kamu harapkan. Setelah kamu yakin, kamu berangkat menyambut senja di tengah lapangan terbuka dengan raket dan tas sekolahmu.

Dengan sangat sopan, kamu mengucapkan terima kasih karena dia bersedia datang. Kamu tahu permintaanmu agak berlebihan. Makanya kamu bertekad untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu. Dan bahkan seandainya kamu bisa, maka orang asing yang kamu harapkanlah yang menariknya keluar.

Bukankah itu yang kamu inginkan?

Kamu mengeluarkan semua yang kamu miliki, atau begitulah setidaknya menurutmu. Tapi kamu terhina. Di seberang lapangan, dia kelihatan tidak tertarik mengembalikan bola. Ayunannya lemah, tidak ada tenaga yang dikembalikan begitu bola kembali ke raketmu. Selanjutnya kamu membelalak karena dia mengerang dan rubuh.

Kamu semakin terhina mendapati fakta bahwa dia terluka di bahunya. Emosimu naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, kamu tidak pernah semarah ini semenjak membela adikmu diganggu sekelompok senior. Kamu menarik kerah baju olah raganya, menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah terhina, setengah terluka. Kamu jelas tidak akan merasa puas mengalahkan orang yang terluka.

"Maaf," bola mata hazelnya mencerminkan penyesalan yang dalam. Karena dia sempat membeku saat menatap ke dalam matamu. Menyadari emosi-emosi di dalamnya.

Kamu menarik tanganmu darinya, kamu sudah sedikit merasa lega walaupun masih kecewa. Semenjak itu kamu tidak pernah mengajaknya bertanding lagi karena kamu sudah berada dalam kesepakatan bahwa kamu dan dia akan kembali berhadapan pada saat dia sudah pulih.

_Aku harus menunggu lagi. Detik yang kutemui di awal musim panas, berjalan lebih lama bersamaku dibading detik-detik yang lainnya. Karena sampai saat ini pasangan takdirnya belum terbukti bisa membangkitkanmu sepenuhnya. Aku berjalan dalam damai dengannya__. Menekan perasaan konfrontasi._

Di tengah hujan salju, kamu menunggunya. Wajahmu selalu penuh kedamaian, tersenyum sepanjang lamunanmu. Apa yang kamu dapatkan sebagai ganti konfrontasi tertunda adalah pengertian. Kamu memahaminya lebih baik daripada orang lain. Itu memang sudah ada dalam bakatmu yang melimpah. Membaca orang seperti kamu membaca buku.

_Namun kamu belum mengenal aku. __Kamu pikir semua manusia hidup dalam waktu yang sama. Seperti bumi berputar sekali untuk semua mahluk hidup yang tinggal di dalamnya. Seperti seluruh planet berevolusi pada matahari. Selain itu kamu tidak sepenuhnya bisa menekan persainganmu dengannya. Kamu hidup dalam penyangkalan antara teman dan rivalnya. Makanya kamu berpikir yang kemudian kamu sampaikan pada dia._

"Fuji?" dia agak terkejut pada entitasmu.

Kamu tersenyum padanya, "Aku menunggumu."

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja? Selain bosan, di luar bersalju," begitu dia membalas. Kamu tahu dia perhatian di balik wajah non-ekspresifnya. Dia perhatian karena dia _mampu_ melakukannya.

"Aku tidak bosan, karena aku berpikir," kamu menyamakan langkahmu dengannya. Saat kamu berdiri di sampingnya, kamu bisa merasakan dia menaungimu. Kamu merasa aman karenanya. Kamu tanpa sadar bersikap ceria lebih dari biasanya dan banyak berbicara.

"Aku tadi berpikir bagaimana kalau aku tidak masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu. Kita akan bertemu sebagai lawan di suatu pertandingan," kamu bertanya demikian sebagai hasil lamunanmu sepanjang hari bersalju, "_Ne,_ Tezuka, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabannya bukan keraguan, tapi pernyataan afirmatif. "Aku tidak suka berandai-andai."

Denotasi, terbuka, jujur, realistis, tajam, _sedikit_ membosankan.

Kamu tersenyum pada kesimpulanmu. Dari sepatah kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya, kamu semakin mengenali karakternya yang selalu mencengangkanmu. Kamu menghormatinya sebagai teman dan sebagai wakil kapten timmu.

Kamu membuka payung hijau di tanganmu, memayungkannya di atas kepalamu dan kepalanya, sebagai hadiah atas kelurusan dirinya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Pertandingan barusan melukai dirimu. Jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang kamu pikir akan kamu rasakan. Seolah tanganmu sendiri yang akan lepas dari persendiannya.

Teman setimmu, yang posisinya sebagai wakil kapten dan juga sahabat terbaiknya semenjak awal, tidak bisa berhenti menggumamkan doa di antara keringat dinginnya. Tadi telah terjadi sedikit interlude, namun interlude yang dimainkan posisi sepenting wakil kapten dan sahabat tidak mampu menghentikannya. _Apalah dayamu?_ Kamu takut, sekaligus gelisah karena berarti probabilitasmu menghentikan kehendaknya untuk terus bertempur adalah sia-sia.

Bagi yang lain, juga bagi dirimu, dia adalah jendral terhebat sepanjang masa. Pertempurannya merasuki hatimu seperti udara ke dalam pernapasanmu. Dengan berat hati, kamu berusaha tidak berpaling, bahkan mengerjap pun tidak walaupun kamu bersumpah mendengar suara retakan berat dan berderak dari lapangan. Kamu ingin menghormati pertandingan yang dipertahankan jendralmu.

Kamu berhasil menahan emosimu cukup lama, kamu boleh berbangga mendengarkan kumandang sendu kekalahan setipis kertas jendralmu dan ambruknya dia ke peraduan yang bisa menghantuk tulang pipinya sampai memar dengan seksama. Juga bersikap ekual dengan teman-temanmu yang lain saat berlari untuk menyongsongnya, membantunya menepi. Kamu bahkan menunggunya cukup pulih untuk kembali menggenakan jersey nya.

Cukup sampai di situ.

Kamu menghampirinya saat dia berdiri mantap di dalam bayangan pohon, memasang kembali jersey nya. Orang yang sudah berdiri setegap itu tidak akan rubuh hanya karena omelan darimu.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" kamu berusaha mengatur nafasmu supaya bukan armarah yang pertama keluar dari bibirmu.

"Asal tidak menggerakan lenganku, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, seperti biasa, datar. Seolah tidak ada pertandingan mematikan yang baru berlalu. Bahkan mungkin lawannya masih merasa berada di tengah lapangan setelah perjuangan beratnya dilirik dewi keberuntungan.

Kamu maju mendekatinya, bergabung bersamanya di bawah bayang-bayang pohon, menudingkan telunjukmu di dadanya, "Kalau begitu kau cukup baik untuk mendengarkan kata-kataku dan mengintropeksi diri! Aku mengerti tujuanmu melanjutkan pertandingan, _sangat_! Tapi selalu ada cara lebih baik daripada memperparah lukamu, Tezuka! Selalu ada! Jangan sekali-kali lakukan seperti ini lagi! Kau membuatku...Kami nyaris gila!"

Mata hazelnya terfokus pada mata birumu. Kalian mendengarkan angin mengantarkan degupan jantung kalian bertukar debit. Berdentum saling menjawab, hanya saja dentuman jantungmu beberapa kali lebih banyak daripadanya. Walaupun kamu memarahinya, melontarkan peringatan sarkastis, tapi dia setenang air sungai yang mengalir. Kamu mengerti saat itu juga usahamu tidak terlalu berbuah. Dia tidak menunjukkan penyesalan atas apa yang dilakukannya. Dia terlihat puas, namun begitu dia tetap meminta maaf, mengatakan dengan spesifik kalau dia menyesal membuat_mu_ nyaris gila.

Ternyata dia memperhatikan semua suku kata yang kamu ucapkan...Bahkan ketika kamu melepaskan satu kata yang sepertinya teriakan dari batinmu, tanpa sadar terselip di antara kata, frase, dan kalimat politikal yang sudah kamu susun.

Selanjutnya suara pelatih kalian berdegung, ikut bergesek dengan kerisik daun-daun di atas kalian, mengatakan dari kejauhan kalian akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Kamu berbalik dalam diam, melangkah duluan, merasa terselamatkan dari pandangan matanya yang menyelidik. Namun kamu telah mengerti sepenuhnya bahwa kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan dirimu darinya, sekarang maupun yang akan datang.

**--HF-Smile--**

"Kau sudah memutuskannya," kamu hanya merepetisi apa yang dikatakannya beberapa menit lalu, setelah sekian lama hanya duduk diam memandangnya. Kamu terhenyak pergolakan di dalam dadamu, kontradiksi dengan kegembiraan yang kamu tunjukan di wajahmu.

Dia mengangguk membenarkan. Kamu ingin bertanya apakah dia pernah membuat kesalahan, sekali saja, dalam hidupnya? Karena kamu tahu pilihannya selalu tepat. Kamu hanya tidak kuat menahan gelombang yang datang menghantam dan menghanyutkan hatimu.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan semuanya pada kami. Kau bisa pergi dengan tenang," kamu terus mengatakan kata-kata yang menenangkannya, padahal jantungmu sendiri berdenyut hiperaktif. Tapi kamu adalah manusia yang selalu menggunakan topeng sepanjang hidupmu. Tidak bisa disebut kepura-puraan, karena kamu menanti seseorang membuka topengmu, yang niscaya kamu percayakan pada orang di hadapanmu. Hal itu juga yang mendorongmu untuk menyemangatinya pergi merehabilitasi luka di bahunya.

Dia mengangguk lagi, "Aku sudah meminta Oishi menggantikanku selama aku pergi."

"Ya," kamu terkekeh, "memang itu tanggung jawabnya semenjak dia adalah wakilmu...Selain itu, aku sendiri percaya pada dignitasnya."

Dia terdiam, sehingga mau tidak mau kamu pun terdiam. Mencoba merefleksikan apa yang terpancar di bola mata hazelnya menjadi untaian kata-kata. Dan ketika kamu menangkapnya, Belenggu di hatimu serta merta luruh.

"Bantu Oishi, Fuji. Dia perlu sedikit bimbingan."

Dia mempercayaimu, mempercayaimu jauh lebih dalam daripada kata-katanya sendiri. Kamu merasakannya melalui pancaran sinar matanya. Matanya berbicara padamu lebih banyak daripada mulutnya, oleh karena itu kata-kata di antara kalian selalu cukup, kamu atau dia tidak membutuhkan seribu kata-kata terucap karena semuanya sudah tersirat semenjak pertama kalian bertukar pandang.

Sungguh suatu keironisan sebenarnya. Lawan yang menjadi kawan. Tapi kamu memang tidak bisa menolaknya. Kamu jatuh begitu saja dalam kekuatannya. Jatuh dengan insting bahwa meskipun kamu berada di bawah kuasanya, kamu tidak hancur, melainkan mendapatkan tempat ternyaman untuk berlindung.

Senyum kembali terpahat di wajahmu, senyum yang jauh lebih tenang dan lebih seperti dirimu dibanding biasanya.

Sebenarnya siapa yang berbakat membaca pikiran?

"Pastikan kau kembali tepat waktu, Tezuka. Karena selain ada pertandingan nasional, kau masih ada janji denganku."

Suara dengkuran pelan dari tenggorokannya berupa gumaman adalah tanda klarifikasi.

* * *

_**Eternity**_

_Aku mendengar detiknya semakin menjauh. Jarak yang tidak terlalu berarti, tapi aku mulai cemas. Aku takut __jika terlalu jauh darinya, aku tidak bisa mendengar detiknya lagi. Apakah sudah waktunya untuk berpisah dari perjanjian waktu? Apakah Malaikat akan segera mengembalikan setiap detik ke dalam kehampaan?_

Di bawah kesadaranmu, seperti di bawah bantalmu, lamunan itu terus menghantuimu tanpa bisa kamu cegah. Kehadirannya semakin konstan seiirng semakin dekatnya perjalanan hadiah dan liburanmu setelah memenangkan pertandingan distrik.

Belakangan kamu tidak bisa tidur, juga tidak bisa sadar sepenuhnya. Gangguan itu terus datang, lamunan pada saat kamu terjaga, mimpi pada saat kamu tertidur. Kamu berada dalam status aneh.

Kamu ingin segera bertemu dengannya, ingin dia segera kembali ke tanah air agar kamu bisa segera menyelesaikan konfrontasi tertunda dari masa silam kalian. Kamu juga akan sangat senang menyambutnya sebagai orang yang telah lahir baru sepenuhnya, kembali prima, dan bisa terjun total dalam dunia yang dicintainya.

Di suatu tempat, lagi seperti di bawah bantalmu tapi kamu tidak bisa merogohnya meskipun sudah memasukkan tanganmu ke bawah bantal, kamu merasa tidak benar. Merasa sesuatu yang menyedihkan akan datang mencabikmu ketika konfrontasi kalian terurai.

Apa yang berturbulensi dalam benakmu membuatmu tidak terlalu senang menyambut datangnya hari keberangkatan. Terkadang kamu ingin berbalik dan pulang saja, menunggu dengan tenang di balik akting terbaikmu. Tapi kamu juga ingin melihatnya tersenyum bangga atas prestasi yang kamu dan teman setimmu raih. Senyumnya adalah barang langka, sehingga sangat sayang kalau kamu lewatkan. Bagaimanapun juga kamu ingin tahu segala segi dirinya. Kamu tidak ingin ketinggalan atraksi utama abad ini tentunya.

Alasan gadungan, sedikit irasional itu membawamu ke udara menuju tempat dia berada.

Saat melihatnya sebagai agen penerima tamu di depan bagunan rehabilitasi ternama, kamu lega memilih dengan tepat, meskipun mukanya masih sekaku biasa. Rasanya sebenarnya kamu sudah ketinggalan atraksi ini karena tiket pertunjukannya sudah kadarluarsa ketika salah satu teman timmu tidak bisa menjaga euforia dan rahasia, membeberkan segalanya melalui telepon. Tapi sungguh kamu tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu sama sekali, kamu cukup melihatnya.

Kamu juga tersentuh pada penyerahan mendali kemenangan. Warna emasnya menyilaukan mata. Siapapun yang memilih warna emas sebagai warna kemenangan, dia pastilah sangat cerdas dan punya kebijakan warna tidak tertara.

_Lagi-lagi berpikir terlalu jauh_.

Kamu memang cerdas, tapi kamu membenarkan dirimu terlalu terhanyut dalam pikiran kusut masai. Kadang kamu menemukan dirimu yang lain dalam pencarian jati dirimu. Seolah-olah ada berpuluh-puluh kepribadian, dan puluhan lain masih tersembunyi dalam kekusutan pribadimu. Pikiranmu yang selalu berkelana membuatmu kehilangan setengah topik hingga akhirnya yang kembali tercerna dalam kesadaranmu adalah:

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi pemandu kalian selama berkeliling di sini?"

Tawaran paling murah hati dari sang jendral, apa lagi yang diinginkan subordinat?

**--HF-Smile--**

Kalian berada di salah satu puncak gereja paling tua di Jerman. Semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, mengagumi kesana-kemari, ada yang berloncatan dan bersalto, ada yang mencondongkan dirinya hingga elevasi paling berbahaya berujung kematian.

Kamu tersenyum memperhatikan beragamnya karakter manusia, subordinatmu yang sudah sangat kamu kenal sehingga kamu tidak akan menjerit tertahan melihat salah seorang di antara mereka bertindak sebagai ekstrimis dalam memuaskan egonya sebagai mahluk purba liar.

Kamu sendiri punya cara paling unik dalam bersikap. Ketimbang berlarian dari ujung ke ujung beranda, kamu memilih meluaskan pandanganmu sekali pada pagar pembatas, menangkap skenik dalam satu sapuan pandang penuh penghayatan, lalu mundur dengan sangat terhormat ke sampingnya.

"Benar-benar indah," kamu mengakuinya.

"Ya, karena gereja ini dibuat pada era gothik yang mengutamakan skala ke-Tuhan-an, dari atas sini kita bisa melihat hampir semua pelosok kota," dia tidak pernah berhenti belajar di manapun. Bahkan rasanya dia bisa beralih kewarganegaraan sekarang juga. Tapi itu hanya angan-angan saja, karena kamu sangat tahu loyalitasnya ditujukan pada siapa atau apa saja. Kamu cuma bergumam paham mendengarkan penjelasannya. Betul bila dikatakan _adaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarmu_. Itu sangat substansial bagi mahluk sosial dan bisa dimulai lewat sejarahnya.

"Apakah tanganmu sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya. Tapi aku masih dilarang bermain tenis terlalu serius."

Kamu tidak bisa menahan tawamu ketika melihat ekspresinya. Wajahnya sangat datar, tapi kamu melihat percik-percik yang siap disulut atau tersulut kapanpun. "Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, _Buchou_."

Dia melemparkan pandangan ke arahmu. Singgungan halusmu tidak berarti apapun untuknya karena seharusnya kamu paham dia rela menghabiskan bahkan sampai setengah hidupnya agar bisa kembali bermain total..._Baiklah, kalau boleh menawar, setengah itu terlalu banyak._

"Itu hanya sedikit nasihat dari teman," kamu menambahkan supaya godaanmu menjadi lebih berkelas, "tapi tentu saja kau sedang melakukan yang terbaik. Karena kau sudah berjanji akan bersama kami saat pertandingan nasional."

Dia melepaskanmu dari hujaman sorot matanya. Dia sudah mendapatkan verivikasi yang diinginkannya. Verivikasi bahwa kepercayaannya akan selalu terbalas ekual bahkan lebih dari seorang seperti kamu.

Kamu sedikit merasa terampok. Dia tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan potensi dalam ketegasannya sehingga mau tidak mau kamu, atau subordinat yang lain mundur tanpa mempertanyakannya. Tapi pada saat yang lain, dia bisa berada di belakang yang lain untuk mendorong semakin maju.

_Apakah semua berada dalam genggamannya? Apakah dia adalah dalang yang menjalankan boneka-bonekanya? Berarti kamu pun salah satu bonekanya._

Sungguh suatu tantangan bagi sebuah boneka untuk membelot pada dalangnya.

"_Buchou_, apa kau sangat senang mendengar kabar kemenangan kita? Apa kau tersenyum gembira karena itu?" dengan tenang kamu bertanya.

Dia memandangmu dengan tatapan apa-yang-sebenarnya-kamu-katakan. Karena tidak mengerti ke mana kamu akan membawa percakapan ini, jadi dia memancing dengan mengalihkan, "Aku bangga."

"Itu sudah terdengar seperti bukti," senyummu semakin lebar, "kalau boleh, aku mau kau mengulanginya."

"Apa?"

Kamu menunjuk wajahmu, "Senyum."

Dia berkelit, "Sama sekali tidak koheren, tidak beralasan."

"Tentu ada alasannya," kamu melihat ke arah subordinatmu yang belum lelah memandang ke atap-atap merah di bawah mereka atau tugu-tugu peringatan di kejauhan, "teman-temanmu datang ke sini menjengukmu. Melewati waktu yang tidak pendek untuk sampai di sini."

"Aku senang kalian di sini."

"Tunjukkan itu."

Sudut bibirnya hanya sedikit bekedut.

Jeda

"Jangan mengatakan senyum baik untuk kesehatan," dia nampak waspada padamu, "aku sedang tidak ingin tersenyum. Aku memang begini."

Tawamu meledak, terkekeh sampai air matamu keluar. Dia mengalihkan pandangan darimu seolah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi. Diam-diam dia menghela nafas.

"Fuji, kau tampak senang. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya wakil kapten dengan wajah sangat ingin tahu. Tapi warna kecemasan lebih dominan, "Momo, Inui, Echizen, dan Kaido, apa kau melihat mereka?"

Kamu terkejut. Ada juga yang lepas dari pengamatanmu. Kamu bahkan tidak menyadari teman-temanmu lenyap di depan matamu. Kamu lengah dan tidak yakin pernah merasa seperti ini. _Apa penyebabnya?_

"Inui bersama mereka, seharusnya dia bisa diandalkan," kaptenmu segera mengambil alih.

Wajah-wajah temanmu pun sedikit menunjukkan kelegaan. Membenarkan silogisme sang jendral.

_Secara tidak sadar, kamu menyadari penyebabnya._

_Itu karena kamu berada bersamanya._

**--HF-Smile--**

Dua hari berlalu dalam karantina persiapan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Amerika. Kamu mendengar kabar yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Pelatihmu tersungkur jatuh di tengah siang bolong. Diangkut ke rumah sakit dan harus menjalani perawatan inap. Kamu ingin lebih sering menjenguknya dengan teman-teman setimmu, tapi apa boleh buat, kamu memiliki tanggung jawab pada regumu sendiri. Kamu tidak bisa seenaknya melarikan diri dari menu latihan. Kamu hanya bisa berharap kamu memenuhi semua harapan pelatihmu.

Siang berikutnya, kamu baru saja selesai membantu latihan teman seregumu. Handuk tergantung di lehermu, kamu menyesap air yang mampu membuatmu merasakan padang rumput di tengah hari yang terik seperti ini.

Kejutan itu selalu datang tanpa diundang, tentu saja, bukankah namanya kejutan?

Juniormu berlarian ke arahmu, menjerit-jerit histeris ketika melihatmu, "Fuji-_Senpai_! Ada.-Ada-Ada Tezuka _Buchou_!"

**--HF-Smile--**

"Hari ini tentu jadi hari yang melelahkan untukmu ya, Tezuka?" kamu memberikan air mineral pada kaptenmu. Kamu tidak akan memberikannya minuman kaleng karena dia pasti akan menolaknya.

"Trims," dia menerimanya. Kamu menyamankan dirimu duduk di sampingnya. Pesta penyambutan baru saja selesai. Rombongan penggembira itu membubarkan diri, menuju kamar masing-masing, mengisi tenaga kembali untuk hari esok.

"Tidak menyangka pelatih yang kudengar lewat isu-isu adalah kau," kamu melihat kelambu hitam alami di atasmu. Bukan malam yang istimewa, tapi ada beberapa kelipan di sana menandakan malam akan cerah. Kamu bersyukur atasnya karena berarti kamu bisa memiliki percakapan yang nyaman bila dia bersedia, "kami semua senang menerimamu kembali...Walaupun pasti kau agak kesal karena tidak bisa ikut bermain ya?"

"Aku senang bisa mengkontribusi, walaupun itu berarti bukan aku yang bermain di lapangan," ucapnya tak terbantahkan.

Kamu bergumam dalam senyummu, "Seperti yang diharapkan darimu."

"Aku sudah mendengar semua kabar dari Oishi. Tapi aku ingin mendengar versimu."

Dia sedang meminta pertanggungjawaban atas kepercayaan yang diberikannya.

_Sedang menguji, eh?_

"Pandanganku sepenuhnya sama dengan Oishi, garis besar. Baru-baru ini Inui memberikan pertunjukan bagus. Potensi itu bisa digali lagi supaya dia lebih independen, tidak hanya mengandalkan data. Eiji, staminanya sudah lebih baik. Tapi dia punya sedikit ego untuk selalu bermain dengan Oishi. Aku tahu dia menikmati permainan ganda, tapi sebenarnya dia bisa berkembang lebih lagi sebagai pemain tunggal. Kalau dia tidak terlalu bergantung pada Oishi, kemampuan ganda mereka akan lebih maju. Kawamura suka memaksakan diri karena dia merasa akan segera meninggalkan tenis untuk usaha keluarganya. Padahal kita tidak pernah menuntutnya harus memenangkan pertandingan sampai melukai diri. Cuma masalah mental kurasa. Oishi bermain dalam keadaan terbaiknya karena dia memegang janjinya padamu. Semakin lama dia semakin mirip kapten," kamu menarik nafas setelah memberi banyak pandangan selama pengamatan pribadi. Bibirmu melengkung memandangnya, "Lalu yang terakhir adalah anak yang sangat kau percaya, Echizen. Bakatnya menakutkan. Dia akan terus maju dan maju. Tidak heran sebentar lagi dia akan berada di puncak. Tapi kurasa pertumbuhan kesuksesan itu harus dikontrol karena cepat sukses, cepat jatuh juga. Bukankah kita semua menaruh harapan sangat besar padanya? Sebagai seniornya, kita punya tanggung jawab itu, dan juga sebagai pesaing yang sportif."

"Ya." suara yang dalam, penuh keyakinan merasuki sukmamu. Kamu sangat puas penjelasan panjang lebarmu dibalas satu kata. Karena itu artinya dia menaruh perhatian besar pada opinimu. Kalau kamu bukan orang yang sangat mengenalnya, kamu pasti akan berpikir sebaliknya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tidur? Sudah lumayan larut," kamu menawarkan karena dia baru saja kembali dari Jerman, langsung melatih regunya, dan menjadi obyek dalam pesta penyambutan. Meskipun malam cerah, kamu tidak mau menahannya.

"_Jetlag_," argumennya singkat, "kembalilah ke kamarmu bila kau sudah lelah."

"Malam yang cerah, aku jadi ingin berada di luar lebih lama," balasmu spontan. Kamu gembira punya babak _off-side_. "Jadi apa topik berikutnya?"

"Kau."

Bola matamu bergetar ketika membelalak. Berusaha menetralkan serangan yang terlalu mendadak. Dia ingin kamu menjadi topik berikutnya. Makna apapun bisa terkonotasi di dalamnya.

Kamu tertawa ragu, "Aku?"

Belakangan kamu menyadari, malu akan keterkejutanmu. Ketika dia bertanya _ingin mendengar versimu_, itu artinya kamu terinklusi di dalamnya.

Itu maksudnya. Kamu perlu mereparasi otakmu yang terlalu mengkonotasikan orang selurus dia. Kalau kamu berbicara dengannya, kamu harus selalu mengambil arti paling esensial, paling harafiah karena dia tidak pernah berbasa-basi.

_Ya, kenapa kamu melupakan itu? Apa kamu berharap yang lain?_

Kamu mendesah, tertawa –menertawakan kebodohanmu sendiri-, "Oh ya. Aku. Aku bermain seperti biasa. Tapi lawan yang sangat ingin kukalahkan adalah Kirihara dari RikkaiDai. Cara bermain tenisnya sama sekali tidak etis, dia suka melukai lawan mainnya. Tapi kurasa dia sudah kapok sekarang."

"Aku sudah dengar itu," dia menggumam setuju, "tenis bukan untuk melukai orang. Di mana saja selalu ada orang semacam itu, kita tidak boleh lengah."

"Tidak boleh lengah...," pandanganmu jadi menerawang. Kamu memikirkan topik lain yang melintas begitu saja seperti semilir angin yang menerbangkan anak-anak rambutmu. Soal pertandingan kalian yang tertunda, kamu merasa hari itu sudah tidak jauh. Jadi apa ini saatnya kamu mengutarakannya kembali? Cuma sekedar mengingatkan. Tapi kesehatannya tetap menjadi prioritasmu sehingga kamu menelan kembali topik itu ke dasar hatimu. Kamu tidak ingin mendesaknya. Dan kamu dihadapkan pada pertandingan persahabatan, yang notabanenya lebih perlu prioritas.

Pergumulan batinmu meninggalkan kesunyian di antara kalian. Tapi dia tidak canggung karenanya, karena sepertinya pikirannya pun dipenuhi hal-hal lain.

"Apa kau sudah mau kembali ke kamarmu?" tanya dia akhirnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Menimbang besok masih ada latihan berat, mau ataupun tidak, kita harus berisitirahat."

Tawa kecilmu terdengar renyah, tawa paling lepas untuk sepanjang hari ini. Sungguh, biarpun tidak ada yang lucu, kamu ingin tertawa. Mungkin karena perasaan tergelitik di dalam perutmu. Mungkin karena kamu merasa gembira karena betapa lamapun kamu mengenalnya, dia tidak akan berubah.

"_Saa_, ayo kembali." kamu bangkit juga walaupun tubuhmu seolah tertempel di sana.

Dia mengikuti. Kalian akan berpisah jalan karena kamar kalian berada di arah yang berlawanan. Kamu tidak akan mengucapkan selamat malam seperti dia juga tidak akan mengucapkan kekasualan seperti itu.

"Fuji."

Langkahmu tersentak berhenti.

"Jangan pernah lengah. Pertahankan kredibilitasmu."

Kamu mendesah dalam senyum rahasiamu, "_Oyasumi, Buchou._"

**--HF-Smile--**

_Tiga tahun hampir berakhir. Dalam jangka waktu itu dia telah menjadi kapten dan teman baikmu. Kamu tidak bisa menyebutnya teman terbaik karena masih ada yang belum terselesaikan di antara kalian. Kalian sama-sama memendam bara pertempuran sehingga kalian terkurung dalam tembok yang belum kalian lewati. _

_Tembok itu bermanifestasi dalam luka yang dideritanya, keraguan, dan ketakutan yang bersemayam di hati kalian masing-masing._

_Tiga tahun hampir berakhir, ini adalah saatnya kamu dan dia melompati tembok yang membatasi kalian. Aku tahu sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memanjatnya karena perih yang menggerogoti bahunya telah hilang sepenuhnya._

_Namun ketika tembok di antara kalian berhasil dilewati, itu__ merupakan saatnya kalian mengucapkan _sayonara.

Dia termangu memandangi kertas yang selalu dihadapinya. Dia sudah sangat familiar dengannya walaupun ketika datang selalu menimbulkan sakit kepala. Membagi tabel-tabel, menyisipkan nama-nama ke dalamnya secara adil, tanpa intervensi subyektif.

Pertandingan Memperebutkan Posisi Regular yang selalu memusingkan.

Dia teringat ke hari di masa lalu. Dia tidak pernah lupa selama ini dia menyimpan gemuruh dalam dadanya, menanti meledak keluar. Akhirnya dia mendapat kesempatan itu.

Sesuai janji yang pernah dideklarasinya, dia membubuhkan namanya dan namamu dalam satu blok yang sama. Sudah saatnya bagi dia dan kamu melepaskan gelombang besar yang tertahan sepanjang waktu kalian bersama.

**--HF-Smile--**

Kamu seperti tidak mengenal orang di seberang lapanganmu. Kamu berpikir dia adalah orang lain yang kebetulan punya wajah sama dengan seseorang yang kamu kenal.

Nilai-nilai yang kamu pertahankan bukan karena kamu ingin mempertahankan posisi regularmu. Menang maupun kalah dalam pertandingan ini, kamu pasti tetap duduk di jabatanmu yang tidak bisa dilengserkan siapapun.

Ini berbeda, kamu hanya mementingkan masalah menang-kalah itu sendiri. Bola datang dan melesat pergi menceritakan kepribadian lainnya saat bertanding dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"_Mari bertanding tanpa meninggalkan penyesalan."_

Dia berkata begitu sebelum pertandingan. _Ya_, dia membuktikan kata-katanya. Tidak ada ayunan lengannya yang sia-sia. Keseriusannya menarikmu, terus menarikmu ke dalam pusarannya. Kamu berjuang membebaskan diri darinya dengan usaha-usaha mematikan.

Dia tidak akan menganggapmu enteng. Julukan jenius bukan omong kosong. Kamu mendesaknya, tapi tidak pernah mengintimidasinya. Satu pukulanmu yang berhasil mencetak angka, selalu dibalasnya.

Dia pun seorang jenius. Jenius dalam bekerja keras, jenius dalam keteguhan hati, jenius kharismatik. Tekniknya, tentu saja jenius. Kamu tidak terlalu mengenalinya lagi sehingga kamu tidak bisa memprediksi jalan pikirnya pada pertandingan ini. Yang kamu lakukan adalah mempercayai dirimu sendiri, menuntunmu melalui pertandingan dengan harapan kemenangan dalam genggaman.

Pada babak-babak tertentu kamu merasa terinjak di bawah kuasanya, tapi di babak-babak lain kamu mengunci semua perlawanannya. Sudah berapa pertandingan yang kamu lalui? Sembilan? Sepuluh? Kamu tidak terlalu mengingatnya.. Kamu tenggelam, terus tenggelam, berenang dalam kegelapan hatimu dengan hanya tuntunan secercah cahaya berpendar. Sampai kamu menemukan dirimu di pelosok terdalam.

_Apa sekarang kamu menyadari keberadaanku? __Akhirnya kamu menemukan aku_. _Kita tidak akan hidup sebagai dua yang terpisah lagi, tapi sebagai satu. Detik dan pasangan jiwanya._

Kekuatanmu melimpah ruah, meluap, menguasai dirimu hingga cengkraman pada raketmu gemetar. Kamu merasakan dirimu sendiri, pada saat-saat inilah kamu menjadi dirimu. Kamu menggoda, serius, intens, humoris, berpikir tajam, lembut, sekaligus kuat, kadang penakut, penyayang, tidak bisa ditebak, protektif, pengertian, tertutup, setia kawan, berpuluh-puluh dirimu yang lain bergabung dalam kompleksitas.

Di sini, saat ini, bersama dia.

Kamu menjadi sempurna karena dia.

Satu bola bersarang di lapanganmu. _Point and Match_. Kemenangannya. Tapi kamu memenangkan yang lain, _kamu memenangkan dirimu._

"_Nice game,_" ucapnya, dan kata apapun yang mungkin muncul di kepalanya tertangguhkan, "Fuji?"

Bibirmu merekah, perlahan menurunkan raketmu ke sisi tubuh. Kamu malah berpikir kamu masih ada di tengah pertandingan. Di bawah siraman matahari, kamu bahkan tidak sempat menyadari air matamu sudah mencair menuruni sisi wajahmu, "Aku bahagia, Tezuka. Aku tidak pernah bermain untuk diriku sendiri seperti ini."

Kamu membungkuk dalam sampai hanya melihat ujung sepatunya di seberang net, penuh penghayatan dan masih terpesona kamu setengah berbisik, "_Arigatou gozaimasu._"

**--HF-Smile--**

Kamu dan dia menikmati kesunyian yang duduk di tengah-tengah kalian di mana kalian berganti pakaian. Masih ada pertandingan yang berlangsung di lapangan. Suara-suara pantulan bola berpadu dengan sorakan samar-samar, ditimpali gemerisik daun dan kucuran air keran.

Penenangkan diri, kalian baru saja melewati babak terbesar dalam tiga tahun kebersamaan kalian, yang justru sebenarnya merupakan tujuan akhir. Seperti permainan, pertandingan apapun, ketika kalian mencapai garis akhir, maka pertandingan, permainan itu selesai.

_Detikmu dan detiknya pun akan berpisah di sini. __Kembali pada siklus waktu masing-masing._

Kamu langsung merasa kekosongan, ada yang tercabut dari dalam dirimu. Perasaan mengganggu itu menghentikan kinerja jarimu pada kancing terbawah.

"Fuji."

"Eh-Ya?" kamu secepat kilat mengancingi bajumu, berbalik ke arahnya untuk mendengarkannya bicara.

"Kau ingat kau pernah bertanya bagaimana seandainya kau dan aku berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda?"

"Ya."

"Baik ada di dalam satu sekolah maupun tidak, kita adalah saingan, saingan abadi."

Kamu memandangnya, cukup terkejut. Sehingga lidahmu kelu.

"Juga bersahabat," Matamu semakin melebar melihat sedikit gerakan pada sudut-sudut bibirnya, "Aku bersyukur kita berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama, pada saat yang bersamaan."

Momen senyumannya yang tersorot oleh sinar spektrum solar dari jendela akan terpatri selalu dalam hatimu. Orang yang memiliki senyum selembut dan selangka dia tak ayal lagi akan menjadi kenangan paling berharga sepanjang hidupmu.

Merasa terhormat sekaligus terharu, kamu membalas senyumnya. Dadamu terasa penuh dengan perasaan-perasaan yang bergolak, kamu tidak bisa lebih setuju daripada ini. "_Boku mo._"

_Dua__ detik yang telah berdetik bersamaan dalam siklus waktu perjanjian tidak mungkin dapat dipisahkan lagi. Dua detik telah menjadi satu dalam satu waktu, Tidak lagi kamu dan aku, tapi _kita,_ menuju eternitas._

**--HF-Smile--**

**_A/N :_** Sulit bagi saya menyelesaikan chapter ini, karena saya berusaha mempertahankan karakteristik dua tokoh senter di sini. Ada beberapa percakapan yang terus saya tulis-hapus karena tidak yakin dengan efek yang bisa ditimbulkannya benar-benar mengena pembaca. Juga dengan pendalaman karakterisasinya. Di sini sangat sarat emosi, betul? Ketimbang kisah-kisah sebelumnya yang lebih banyak mengutamakan aksi yang terlihat. Di sini banyak pergolakan batin Fuji. Saya berharap kualitasnya jauh lebih baik daripada sebelum-sebelumnya.

Semoga pembaca puas, terutama penggemar TezuFuji-giggles-. Ingat, saya tidak mengekspos hubungan cinta mereka, saya cuma merumuskan mereka sebagai orang yang akan bersama selamanya karena mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Bukan berarti di antara mereka harus ada perasaan cinta. Apa yang ada di dalam mereka lebih seperti kebutuhan terhadap yang lain. Mereka adalah rival dan sahabat, sama-sama membangun dari dua hubungan kompleks itu. Nantinya mereka mungkin akan punya keluarga masing-masing, tapi mereka akan terus bersama _sebagai detik dalam satu waktu menuju eternitas._

_Isn't it more wonderful than love?_

_**EDIT :**_ THANKS A LOT, ISU! untung Isu yang pertama review, karena saya kelupaan sama detil2'kecil' itu. hehehehe. Editing ada di dua bagian -yang sudah disebutkan Isu-. Udah saya ganti, semoga yang baca selanjutnya ga akan mengecap kesalahan bodoh saya...hohohohoho, happy reading!


	5. I Love You, Actually

_**Author's note**_** : **I want to make a come back after heavy theme I brought last time_._ Lets start again with a simple one. Alert for sudden switching POV.

**Isu**:Terima kasih buat peringatan2nya! Saya udah memperbaiki kesalahan yang saya buat. So much thanx buat ketelitian dan effortnya memperbaiki keteledoran saya!huggie Isu.

Di chap 4 porsinya terbalik, Hunie! Tezuka sebagai kapten adalah dalangnya, semua anggota Seigaku Tennis Club adalah bonekanya. Sebagai dalang, dia mampu menarik keluar potensi boneka2nya sampai out of limit-smirk-, makanya Fuji merasa dirinya _dirampok_. Tezuka mengandalkan semua potensi yang bisa dimanfaatkan di dalam diri si prodigy itu...Ohohoho-menilik biasanya di banyak fic, Fuji sebagai pihak yang serba tahu dan selalu bekerja sebagai dalang. Di sini Tezuka unjuk gigi dan membuat Fuji merasa terombang-ambing...Bukankah _Buchou_ kita itu selalu luar biasa?-

**Aiy**: hahahaha, apa aiy-san kehilangan kata2? reviewnya bener2seret.

** Eila**: huahahahaha, puas dengan chapter 4? I felt the same way! Ehm, mungkin sebelumnya saya udah pernah menjelaskan kalo saya ini suka nyolong2bahasa inggris dan ditrasnmisi ke bahasa indo tanpa kejelasan..._Hontouni Gomenasai_ kalo saya sering membuat Eila harus naik gunung dan bermeditasi..._Hyaaa_. -dodges rotten tomatoes-

Saya udah membuat karakter Fuji yang nakal, perhatian, misterius, wise, tinggal angst yang belum. Saya terpuaskan dengan hadirnya Chapter 4 yang mengupas tuntas semua sisi angst Fuji dan juga perhatian loyal buat _buchou_ nya. I have to agree, cinta mereka emang platonik...hohoho, tapi bukan berarti saya sudah lepas dari mantra TezuOishi...belum, belum, saya masih senang dengan pair itu. Akibatnya saya ini menjadi gadis kelelawar yang tidak bisa menentukan kiblatnya -digantung di pohon toge-. Kalo bisa saya mau mereka semua terlibat cinta segi delapan antar anggota Seigaku...-dikemplang-

**Lawliet**: ha! Tumben2nya kamu telat. Saya sempet kaget karena akhirnya rekor bertahannya Ryo-san dibobol Isu. hahaha, but its okay! saya mengerti kesibukannya tes masuk SMA. gimana? sudah berhasil keluar dari lubang jarum? Selalu beribu2terima kasih buat kesetiannya membaca dan mereview. Saya minta maaf chapter ini lama update, maklum, saya juga sibuk-pamer aj-. Yang pasti saya akan selalu berusaha memenuhi keinginan Ryo-san dan teman2di sini!

**Maple**: hihihi, apa kabar, Maple-san? terima kasih buat review2di chapter sebelumnya! Ehm, analogi di chapter 4 itu mungkin banyak disalahartikan. Saya mengerti, karena saya sendiri ga yakin bisa menjelaskannya dengan tepat. Apa yang saya tulis itu kebanyakan apa yang saya rasakan di hati. Tapi selalu ada kesalahan waktu memindahkannya ke dalam bentuk tulisan, sekecil apapun itu.

"Sekalipun waktu terhenti, Tezuka&Fuji memiliki sesuatu yang abadi"

Ini agak meleset, yang ingin saya sampaikan justru kebalikannya. Sampai waktu berhenti, mereka akan terus bersama2, tapi ketika waktu berhenti, saatnya mereka berpisah ke alam baka -dikejar2fangirl TezuFuji-.

OshiAtonya ditunggu y, hunie! Saya lagi empet mikir, brainstormingnya kacau. Pokonya saya mau menghadiahkan yang terbaik buat Maple-san. Saya berjanji sebisa mungkin saya tidak mengecewakan. Mohon bersabar dan maaf buat segala keterlambatannya! Silakan berpuas diri sama chapter baru ini..._TeHe._

Ngomong2saya mau menjelaskan analogi yang saya pakai di Chapter 4 kemarin, mari kita samakan persepsi. Bukan saya mau mendoktrin sister2ku yang tercinta. Tapi daripada terombang-ambing, sebaiknya kalian tahu dulu _base_ nya saya...Silakan cek ke **Infantrum.co.nr** di **certified Authors Only_, HalfMoon-Keep-Smile_**.

_At least, Enjoy reading and have a good day, Minna!_

_**I Love You...Actually**_

* * *

**_Desclaimer_ :** Should I repeat it in every new chapter?smashed by pan I will always remind everyone politely and gently that I have nothing to do and have no contextual part in PoT, a part that I played enthusiastically in this case is fangirl. I should also say honestly this story comes from their pure relationship that shown in anime / manga and from his song titled Kimi Ga Matsu Ie Made Ato Ropun or _Six Minutes till I Reach Home Where You Are Waiting for Me_.

Its lyric just like a short-fluffy story. I try conversing its lyric to independent one-shot, off course with additional everywhere, many ways. So the lyric become plot and guidelineI'm so dead for this un-creativity, please forgive me!XO.

_**Main Character**_** : **He's an ace, he's a prodigy, he's my favorite, he's a _chibi_.

_**Genre**_** : **suitable for all ages XD

_**Summary **_**: **_Kumelihat langit di atas sana. Birunya mengingatkanku akan matamu yang tidak pedulian._

* * *

"_Tadaima…._"

Ia mengenyam makanannya dengan rakus, campuran makanan kucing kaleng dengan irisan kubikal salmon segar sebagai penggugah selera, tak heran ia tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Kelelahan, melepas sepatu tenis yang ternoda bercak lumpur dan menaruhnya di pinggir, alih-alih pada rak sepatu - Sepatu itu harus dibersihkan terlebih dulu.

"Selamat datang, Ryouma," wajah Nanako berubah cemas ketika melihatku. Aku pun tidak menduganya, hujan turun tiba-tiba di pagi cerah. Lumpur memercik ke betis, celana, dan jersey sepanjang aku berlari pulang ke rumah, meninggalkan bercak-bercak coklat gelap di berbagai bagian perlengkapan lari pagiku di akhir pekan. "Kau kehujanan, cepatlah ganti pakaianmu sebelum kau jatuh sakit. Jangan lupa keringkan rambutmu."

"Aku mau mandi," putusku. Berendam pada pagi mendung akan sangat menyenangkan.

**--HF-Smile--**

Panas yang menyengat kaki semakin lama semakin terasa nyaman seiring aku menyelupkan seluruh diriku ke dalamnya.

Hembusan nafas panjang mengalir dari mulutku. Inilah kebahagiaan menjadi orang Jepang, berendam di air panas dan _miso shiru_.

Kepalaku tergoler di sandaran bak berendam. Rasa lelah nyaris hilang digantikan kenyamanan yang melengahkan, mataku berelaksasi, hilang kefokusannya dalam selimut biru tranpsaran lembut yang membalut.

Birunya seperti warna langit tadi pagi yang kulihat sepanjang perjalananku, _biru seperti matamu_. Setelah itu, pikiran akan dirimu menguasaiku sepenuhnya. Mendadak, seolah kerasukan, aku merindukanmu. Makanya aku berlari pulang tanpa peduli hujan melebat atau genangan mencipratiku.

Kau pikir aku masih jauh, padahal enam menit saja untuk mencapai rumah di mana kau menungguku.

_Kupikir_ kau menungguku, aku ingin mendengar suara ceriamu ketika kukatakan 'Aku pulang'. Nyatanya kau lebih tertarik dengan makananmu daripada aku. Sejujurnya hingga saat ini pun aku masih bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanmu.

_Apa kau puas dengan kita sekarang?_

Rangkaian kata bisu memancar dari matamu. Aku merasakannya kau berusaha berbicara denganku. _Tapi apa yang kaukatakan_? Asumsiku dari caramu mengerang, kau tidak puas dengan makananmu.

_Ah...,_ Aku tidak hebat untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Terlena memikirkan dirimu, aku pun tenggelam dalam pusaran. Kedua kelopak mataku semakin memberat, perlahan terpejam dan uap panas mengawangkan impianku kembali ke hari di mana kita bertemu.

**--HF-Smile--**

_/Setiap hari_

_Membuka mata di tempat yang sama_

_Mengamati_

_Sampai kembali menutup mata/_

"_Mom_, aku mau yang ini!"

"Kau yakin? Tidak mau yang itu?"

"Pokoknya aku mau yang itu!"

"...Apa boleh buat..."

_/Di tempat lain_

_Aku berada_

_Menyusuri tepi Jalan_

_Yang jauh pada awalnya/_

"Hati-hati membawanya! Jangan digoyang-goyang begitu! Kasihan kan?"

"Tenang saja, _Mom_."

"Robert, kau kenapa sih? Selalu susah dibilangin!"

"_Ah, _bawel!"

_/Beguncang, lagi, lagi_

_Kesal..._

_Bukan masalah untuk lari_

_Mengeksplorasi petualangan __tak kukenal/_

"_Mom!_"

"Sudah kubilang! Kunci baik-baik pintunya!"

"_Mom, _aku mau yang baru! Pokoknya aku mau yang baru!"

"_Sudah, sudah_! Jangan menangis di jalan! Malu sama orang lain."

_/Tidak ada bau kehidupan dari mereka_

_Serasa terasing, merundung dalam derita_

_Lebih nyaman di sana_

_Di rumah kecilku...Seandainya.../_

"Awas!"

"Hhh, _Mada mada_..._Dane_..."

_/Terima kasih, Penolong_

_Seandainya boleh, t__iada rumah bagiku_

_Apa aku boleh mengikutimu?_

_Ke tempatmu bernaung/_

"_Tadaima_."

"Oi, Anak Muda, kau sudah pulang. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bawa?"

"..."

"Anak Muda, kau tidak memungut sembarangan di jalan kan?"

"Tidak, _Oyaji_. Dia mengikutiku..."

"_Ara,_ apa mungkin ada pemiliknya?"

"Entahlah."

_/Angkat lagi!_

_Peluk lagi!_

_Ayo, main!/_

"Aw! Jangan mencakarku! Sudah sana keluar, siapa tahu...

Hei! Berhenti!"

_/Kejar aku_

_Aku tidak akan kalah_

_Kau harus mengaku_

_Kau berusaha dalam lengah/_

"Ah, jangan lari lagi. Kau membuat rumah berantakan."

"Bagaimana ini? Mungkin saja dia dicari pemiliknya, tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkannya di luar."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja di luar! Anak Muda, taruh dia di pinggir taman dan tinggalkan! Besok-besok juga sudah ada yang mengambilnya."

"_Oyaji_."

"Dengarkan saja kata-kataku, Anak Muda. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

_Kembali,_

_Jauh di tempat asing_

_Lagi,_

_Tidak bisakah kita bicara?_

"Sepertinya _Oyaji_ tidak mau memungutmu."

_Kenapa?_

"Tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Pak Tua itu."

_Bagaimana denganmu?_

"..."

_Aku ingin mengikutimu, tidak bolehkah?_

"Baik-baiklah di sini, _okay_? Banyak yang suka lari di sini. Pasti akan ada yang mengambilmu."

_Jangan tinggalkan aku!_

"_Ja...Sayonara._"

_/Dingin_

_Sepi_

_Hujan_

_Belum juga pagi/_

**-- --**

_/Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?_

_Di luar hujan menerpa_

_Dingin merajam_

_Tanpa perlindungan, maut mungkin menerkam/_

"Anak Muda, kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku keluar sebentar!"

"Di luar hujan lebat!"

"Aku pinjam payungnya!"

"Oi, Anak Muda!...Hhhh, anak yang susah diatur."

_/Mencari ke manapun, tidak ada._

_Tempat yang ditinggalkannya rusak_

_Apa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya?_

_Mahluk kecil, kembalilah ke sini.../_

**-- --**

_/Tidak ada guna mencarinya _

_Mungkin dia ada di suatu tempat_

_Atau dia celaka?_

_Tidak,...Sudah dipungut seharusnya/_

**-- --**

_/Aku tidak bisa tidur_

_Dia begitu menggangguku_

_Bayangannya terkapar_

_Mahluk kecil. Bagaimana kabarmu?/_

-- --

_/Seminggu sudah tidak ada kabar darimu_

_Tempat yang kautinggalkan menjadi mainan hampa_

_Seminggu sudah tidak ada kabar darimu_

_Apa kita masih di bawah langit yang sama?/_

"Oi, Anak Muda, fokus pada bola!"

"Eh...Ah..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bermain seperti biasanya?"

"...Ayo, mulai lagi."

_Tolong!_

"Suara apa itu?"

_Aku di sini!_

"Dari lonceng, Suaranya dari lonceng!"

_Tolong, aku terikat!_

"Duh, bisa-bisanya dia terperangkap di sini."

_Aku mengejar tikus...Tadinya._

"Sudah lepas."

_Fyuh, terima kasih. Sekali lagi kau menyelamatkanku._

"Bukankah kau sudah menaruhnya di taman?"

"Ya."

_Waktu itu kan hujan! Aku mencari tempat berlindung._

"Sepertinya dia sedikit berjodoh dengan kita, _ne,_ Anak Muda? Tapi aku tidak mau dituduh mencuri, bagaimana kalau kita buat pamflet?"

"..._Uiss_."

"Sementara kita mencari pemiliknya, kita bisa menaruhnya di rumah."

"Eh...Benarkah, _Oyaji_?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

_/Tidak ada orang asing mengabarkan kehilangan_

_Tak ingin kuhitung hari kau di sini_

_Kau suka makan__an yang kuberikan_

_Kau suka menggaruk kakiku demi elusan di surai_

_Aku tidak bisa berlagak acuh_

_Mahluk kecil, nama apa yang kau inginkan__?/_

"Hmm...Ichigo...Tidak?"

"Yoshiko... Jangan cakar!"

"Sebenarnya kau ini jantan atau betina? Baik, baik, jangan marah!"

"Bagaimana kalau...Karu...Karupin, kau suka?"

**--HF-Smile--**

Telepon dari Momoshiro.

Katanya ada pertemuan dadakan di suatu tempat sesuai alamat yang diberikan. Taruhan, pasti acara-acara tidak penting seperti _bowling_, _billyard_, dan _hiking_ waktu itu. Tapi mungkin juga sesuatu yang penting.

Antara ingin dan tak ingin, aku mengabarkan pada Nanako bahwa aku akan keluar. Setelahnya aku ke depan untuk memakai sepatu.

Aku melihatnya, duduk manis di depan rak bebau mencurigakan.

Aku berhati-hati mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih sepatu di rak terbawah, sialnya, dia mendahuluiku.

"A! Sepatuku!"

Perlu setengah jam mengejarnya, meliputi medan-medan sulit yang cuma bisa dilalui kedinamisannya. Setengah tantanan vegetasi rendah di taman belakang porak-poranda dan sepertinya aku perlu mandi lagi.

Kemarahanku ada di ujung lidah, siap ditembakkan seperti misil.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dia balas menatapku. Mata birunya mengaburkan atensi, menyedot kemarahanku dengan pasti.

_Berhenti__, jangan pandang aku seperti itu!_

Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan, atau kau tahu kau memegang kelemahanku?

_Kau tahu kau memegang kelemahanku._

Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat ketika aku tidak lagi ingin marah padamu. Aku tahu aku kalah, aku menyerah saat kau mulai memandangku dengan tatapan lurus yang naif.

Dalam perjalanan pergi, kau mengamati punggungku menjauh dari gerbang rumah. Membuatku merasa bersalah. Hebatnya kau melimpahkan kesalahan dan perasaan berdosa padaku meskipun kaulah biang keladi segala kekacauan di rumah.

Aku tidak bisa terlalu sering bermain denganmu. Apa kau menjadi nakal karena itu?

Kutengadahkan kepalaku, kembali menatap langit di atas sana. Warna pastel membungkus angkasa, menenangkan dalam stagnansi dan mengingatkanku selalu pada matamu yang berlagak tidak peduli. Intensitas dan waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk memikirkanmu selalu menggoyahkan konsentrasiku. Di tempat-tempat yang tidak kukira, dan di waktu-waktu yang tidak kusangka, kau hadir mengetuk pintu hatiku.

Apa kau pun _sedikit saja _memikirkanku?

**--HF-Smile--**

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaerinasai, _Ryouma," alih-alih kau, Nanako lah yang selalu menyambutku dengan suara yang riang, "Aku sudah menyiapkan malam malam kesukaanmu."

Aku mengikutinya menuju ruang makan. Instingtif, mataku bergulir mencari bola coklat keabuan berbulu. Kau bergelung di serambi samping, menikmati angin malam mendinginkan buaianmu.

"_Hora_," aku membawakan hadiah untukmu, ilalang dari taman, dalam perjalan pulang. Bukankah kau menyukainya? Bau rumput segar bercampur kebebasan di pematang.

Telingamu berdiri, matamu mengikuti ayunan ilalang ke kiri dan kanan. Tidak lebih dari itu, kau mengeong lalu kembali tidak tertarik. Padahal aku ingin menebus waktu main denganmu yang sudah lama tertunda.

"Ryouma, ayo makan."

Aku menoleh sekali lagi, tapi kau tetap acuh.

_Katakan, apa kau marah padaku?_

**--HF-Smile--**

Alarm sudah kusetel, latihan pagi akan mulai seperti biasa pada pukul tujuh.

Aku naik ke ranjang, bersila, termenung sesaat. Sepanjang malam kau tidak peduli padaku. Bahkan tidak menggaruk-garuk lututku untuk meminta jatah makan malamku. Dan sekarang kau tidak mengikutiku ke kamar.

Kamar ini jadi terasa sepi tanpa kehadiranmu. Biarpun biasanya kita sama-sama diam, yang penting kau ada di dekatku, menghangatkan dengan bulu-bulu halusmu. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan harum shampomu yang membuatku beristirahat sepenuhnya.

Aku menghela nafas berat, aku perlu memikirkan cara berkomunikasi dan membina hubungan lebih baik denganmu. Sepertinya kau tidak puas dengan kita yang sekarang. Sepertinya aku harus menyisihkan waktu untuk sesekali mengajakmu bermain dan menghabiskan waktu berkualitas di luar rumah bersamamu. Aku juga akan mentraktirmu ikan segar lebih sering.

_Apa kau bisa puas dengan komitmen itu?_

Dengan lunglai, aku menjentikan saklar lampu, cahaya padam dalam seketika, terbungkam kegelapan.

Rasa lelah membebaniku malah ketika aku sudah berbaring di ranjang, aku mungkin bisa tidur agak pulas. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menggelitik hidungku.

_Kumis?_

Aku membuka mata sebelah, sepasang bola mata kelereng bersinar-sinar dalam kegelapan - biru ramah yang selalu penasaran. Ekormu bergoyang pelan, seperti kau baru saja menemukan permainan baru yang menarik perhatian.

_Kapan kau menyusup masuk?_

Lidah mungil, dingin menjilati hidungku. Aku mengeluh dengan rahang terkatup, "_Mo...Dakara_." Lagi-lagi kau tahu kau menyerang kelemahanku. Kau meluluhkanku sebelum aku melawanmu. Tanpa kusadari walaupun telah berulang kali terjadi, aku selalu membiarkanmu menang atasku.

Aku percaya dia bisa melihatku tersenyum samar padanya dengan cukup jelas – senyum kekalahan, "Enam jam lagi sebelum alarm berbunyi. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Kau menjawabku dengan dengkuran lemah. Kau berbisik "ya" padaku.

"_Oyasumi_...Ugh-."

_Kau berat, Karupin_...

**--HF-Smile--**

_**Note before last**_** :** Hyaaa, akhirnya bisa menerbitkan satu chapter lagi setelah mungkin sebulan tidak pernah meng-update Tie Break. Saya takut kemampuan saya telah berdegradasi -scream in pain-, apalagi cerita kali ini mengusung nama Echizen Ryouma, yang sebenarnya mau saya buat dengan tema lebih serius dan lebih berkelas. Tapi akhirnya malah jadi begini...Huxhuxhux...Biarlah tema yang berat itu saya simpan untuk dikaji dan digodok ulang.

_Hontouni Gomenazai!_ Saya perlu review yang membangun, ketika saya post chapter ini, saya berkeringat dingin, lebih tegang daripada biasanya karena saya sudah lama sekali ga nongrong di depan komputer dan mengetik rangkaian kata. Setengah mati berjuang mengorek-ngorek isi kepala saya akan kumpulan kosa kata, frase, dan hal-hal lain yang punya interelasi dengan pembuatan cerita.

_So once again, please help me with your words._ Seperti slogan Palang Merah; _Setetes darah Anda, nyawa bagi orang yang membutuhkan._


	6. Chess Master

**Ryo** **: SELAMAT!** Anda kembali memenangkan hadiah utama...menjadi reviewer pertama-dikeplak-. Terima kasih buat dukungannya. Saya lega karena tema ringan yang saya angkat ternyata bisa cukup memuaskan Ryo-chan. Apalagi sebagai reviewer pertama, Ryo-chan bener2 memberi energi tambahan pada saya sampai berlipat2, makanya saya jadi percaya diri mengangkat tema2yang ringan.

Ryo-chan boleh usap dada, saya yakin saya sendiri pun tidak akan membuat RyoSaku. Mungkin di kali lain kemunculan Ryouma, Sakuno akan dimunculkan (mungkin tidak), tapi hanya sebagai pelengkap cerita -digebukin-. Secara personal, saya ga benci Sakuno ko. Kecuali kalo dipasangin...ERGH

**Orange-Maple :** Trims buat reviewnya! Sangat menyenangkan saya ko! Saya lega tema yang saya angkat cukup mengena. Iy, sebagai sesama pemelihara binatang, saya juga ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan peliharaan saya...Kasusnya Maple-san mungkin lebih masuk lagi ke cerita sebelumnya ya? Soalnya sama2kucing. Bagaimana kabarnya Si Abu? Pasti dia juga berpikir hal yang sama dengan Karupin, Abu akan membalas cinta yang diberikan Maple-san sama besarnya, _no doubts._

Dan saya bukanlah queen of fanfic-blushes-, saya jamin d masih banyak yang lebih ok dari saya. Saya sendiri ga yakin udah meningkat semenjak saya menulis fanfic. Tapi menerima kritik dan mengimplementasikannya dalam karya-karya penulisan yang baru niscaya bisa membawa angin perubahan...Amin.

Saya mau minta maaf dulu sebelumnya kalau fic Oshitari-Atobe ini kemungkinan sangat tinggi tidak akan membuat Maple-san muntah darah...hihihihi. Soalnya saya lagi ga bisa mikir angst-yaoi, jadi saya puter mereka ke masa-masa awal mereka masih pada bocah kelas satu, baru masuk junior high, ke masa mereka belum saling mengenal dan meremehkan eksistensi lawannya...hehehe. Mudah-mudahan berkenan. Lain waktu saya akan coba buat Oshi/Ato yang sebenarnya...Mohon maklum.

**Eila :** Hey-yo, Sis! Pastinya lagi sibuk berat juga y? Saya udah ninggalin review di **Lebur Dalam Nyala**. Silakan baca d reviewnya, sepanjang sungai Ciliwung pastinya...

Thanx for enjoying last chap. Saya akhirnya bisa melanjutkan cerita dengan tenang dan mantap berkat dukungan2kalian...-hug all of you-.

Eniwei, cuddle Momo?? _Puhwiz_, fic ini saya buat sebagai anti-MomoRyou. Saya melihat mereka sebagai sahabat yang akrab. Mungkin terlihat yaoi karena Momo sangat perhatian pada si chibi, tapi memang itulah sifat dasar Momo ; perhatian, kebapakan. Ada kan tipe2orang yang bener2memperhatikan teman2di sekelilingnya?? hehehe, but no offense, saya sih memang berpikir begitu. Yang lain boleh berpikir lain.

Udah selesai DL lagunya? Lagu super kawaii sung by Minagawa Junko yang bikin saya sangat ingin menuangkan hubungan majikan-peliharaan RyoKaru. Lagipula kalau kita lihat di animenya, sangat jelas Ryouma itu sangat sayang sama kucingnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalo ga, mana mungkin Karupin nyusup ke dalam tas Ryouma pas pergi ke AS??:) _they sure are cute._

**aiy :** hmhmhm...Apa yang mau saya omongin ke aiy-san udah terdaftar waktu itu, tapi sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk masukannya. Saya bener2seneng Aiy-san memperhatikan sampai ke detil-detil seperti itu. Memang penulisan cerita paling pol kalau _stick to_ karakter sebenarnya. Ryouma emang karakter yang cenderung ga basa-basi, langsung ke sasaran, makanya banyak orang pengen nyubit...ohohoho.

Aiy-san juga punya kucing kan? Pastinya lega kalau kucing aiy-san berpikiran sama seperti Karupin..._I Love You. Actually_. Itu kata yang ga bisa diungkapkan peliharaan kita. Tapi mereka punya sinyal-sinyal untuk menyampaikan bentuk sayangnya pada majikannya. Saya sendiri, jujur, bakal menangis meraung-raung kalau peliharaan saya kabur atau dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa, jadi mari menghabiskan waktu berkualitas bersama _companion animal_ kita. Hargai kebersamaan yang tidak terungkap lewat bibir, secara verbal. Kita mungkin harus belajar prilaku hewan dan bahasa tubuh juga kali y??-random thoughts-

* * *

**Chess Master**

* * *

_**Desclaimer**_** :** Not own anything.

_**Subtle Pairing **_**: **Atobe Keigo and Oshitari Yuushi…Maybe much as soon-to-be-friend.

_**Genre**_** : **T

_**Summary **_**: **Yuushi Oshitari dan Atobe Keigo, mengendalikan bidak-bidak mereka di atas papan catur kehidupan mereka. Bergelut, menang atau kalah, dan siapa tahu, melebur tanpa warna hitam, putih?

_**Author's note**_** : **Dedicated to Orange-Maple who asked me to make their story -which I agreed without think twice- and to all my friend who love them too.

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi, dua belas tahun. Logis, rasionalis, apatis.

Menetapkan dirinya masuk ke _Hyotei Gakuen_, secara sadar, tanpa tekanan dari pihak manapun. Semenjak usia dini, ia telah mampu mengkiblatkan dirinya tanpa kebimbangan. Orang tuanya selalu percaya dan setuju dengan keputusannya, menaruh harapan besar pada putra mereka untuk mewarisi tampuk kekuasaan ekonomi patriarkhi maupun matriarkhi.

Hyotei merupakan sekolah kenamaan yang meluluskan anak-anak pejabat dan orang-orang berpengaruh di berbagai lingkup dunia. Hyotei –dalam pandangan Tuan dan Nyonya Oshitari- bukanlah sekolah biasa, juga ajang pengembangan perpolitikan. Mereka mendorong keputusan putranya sepenuhnya.

Bagi dirinya sendiri, Hyotei akan membukakan gerbang bagi langkahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Apapun yang ada di depannya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Atobe Keigo, dua belas tahun. Pemimpi, manipulatif, asertif.

Akronim dari Atobe Keigo adalah _Atraktif_, menyedot seluruh perhatian hanya pada dirinya seorang. Bukan hanya sekedar prilaku congkak, atau nama keluarga yang membuat pengusaha-pengusaha tanggung impulsif mencari muka. Ia menempatkan dirinya di atas orang-orang, bukan karena ia dipanggil '_Obo-sama_' -Tuan Muda-, tapi karena ia adalah pusat perhatian.

Tidak ada yang berlebihan dari pujian –atau jilatan- rekan-rekan bisnis ayahnya atau pelayan-pelayannya. Ia bisa disinonimkan dengan keindahan, dimetaforakan sebagai kesempurnaan.

Sungguh tidak ada yang berlebihan.

Hyotei Gakuen hanya akan menjadi salah satu ajangnya berlenggang di dunia fana, semakin menarik orang-orang ke sekitarnya hingga tidak ada lagi yang pantas dijunjung selain dirinya.

**--HF-Smile--**

**_Chess Board, war field_**

Hari yang baik mengawali tahun ajaran baru, bersamaan dengan kedatangan murid-murid baru. Matahari tidak ragu bersinar di mana masih bertumpuk endapan salju. Sakura di sepanjang jalan berkeretak, memohon dibebaskan dari siksaan musim dingin yang seharusnya mulai lekang.

"Semakin berani sakura-sakura itu mekar, bukankah mereka terlihat makin indah?" Atobe mengagumi keindahan bunga yang masih menguncup. Ia sangat tahu dan menanti kuncup-kuncup itu akan mekar sepenuhnya pada musim semi. Kuncup-kuncup itu akan berlomba mekar lebih awal dan memamerkan keindahan monumental sesaatnya.

Sebelum pengurusnya sempat menjawab, tawa geli bariton terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianmu, _Obo-sama_?"

"Melihat keinginan tunas-tunas itu mekar secepatnya mengingatkanku pada dunia sosial di mana aku akan terjun. Mereka akan berlomba-lomba menunjukkan _keindahannya_ padaku dengan harapan mendapat sedikit pehatian," ucap Atobe penuh arogansi, "Tapi sebenarnya akulah yang merasuki mereka. Karena keindahanku jauh di atas mereka."

Pengurus tua itu melirik ke kaca spion di tengah, tuan mudanya duduk elegan penuh kehormatan. Dia adalah pengurus tuan mudanya sepanjang tahun-tahun yang dilalui semenjak kelahirannya. Dia melihat tuan mudanya bertumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan kharismatik. Keindahannya adalah obligasi. Dengan tulus, pengurusnya mengafirmasi, "Anda adalah kemutlakan, _Obo-sama_."

Menyeringai puas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela _limosine_ hitamnya. Sekali dia menginjakan kaki di sini, seluruh jiwa akan terkontaminasi oleh keindahannya, dan bergerak dengan dia sebagai porosnya.

Ini adalah medan baru yang akan jatuh kembali ke dalam kekuasaannya dengan gilang-gemilang, _Hyotei Gakuen_.

**--HF-Smile--**

Sepanjang pertandingan kaderisasi, Oshitari terganggu dengung-dengung suara berat. Ia pun tidak kuasa menoleh di tengah pertandingannya.

Pandangannya tertumbuk pada pemuda berjarak dua lapangan dari lapangannya. Di antara ratusan junior yang mendaftarkan diri ke klub tenis Hyotei, pria itulah yang paling mencolok. Dan _rewel._

Tetangga sombong itu baru saja melepaskan sebuah _smash _mematikan yang menjadi penggoresan nama lawannya di atas batu nisan bernama kekalahan. Setelah lawannya jatuh tersuruk di lapangan, pria muda itu menyeringai congkak, "Kau sudah rasakan kehebatan _Ore-sama_."

Oshitari melengos, mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada lawan di hadapannya. Orang itu pastilah orang yang hanya berkemampuan papasan, kebetulan bertemu lawan yang lebih lemah darinya, dan dia mengerahkan semua gaya yang ia tahu untuk pamer. Meskipun berbagai berita selentingan sudah beredar, Oshitari tidak melihat Atobe Keigo sebagai orang kaya berprospek yang harus didekatinya.

Dia hanyalah anak orang kaya sombong, manja yang akan menangis meraung-raung ketika orang tuanya sudah tiada. Tipe orang yang tidak ingin didekati maupun ditemui Oshitari.

**--HF-Smile-- **

Bagi kelas satu, kewajiban mereka semenjak awal adalah memutuskan. Program pendidikan _Hyotei Gakuen_ sepenuhnya merupakan kompetisi dan serba pilihan. Dalam surat kabar yang beredar dalam lingkup sekolah, peliput menuliskan sepenggal pesan dari kepala sekolah; 'Tidak ada tempat bagi pecundang di Hyotei.' – sekarang kalimat deklaratif dan provokatif itu menjadi slogan.

Oshitari baru saja menyelesaikan daftar pilihan subyek mayornya. Tanda centang di sebelah pilihan umum ; matematika dan di sebelah pilihan kusus ; kimia dan teknologi. Ia sangat yakin dengan pilihannya karena mata pelajaran itulah yang akan membantunya memahami lingkup pekerjaan perusahaan keluarganya. Lagipula dia selalu tertarik dengan penemuan-penemuan baru.

Kakinya membawanya ke ruang tata usaha. Di sana penuh dengan anak-anak sepantarannya –juga mengantre untuk menyerahkan daftar pilihan mereka. Dia mendengus kesal, meskipun tetap berdiri di jalur panjang antrean.

Beberapa anak di depannya berbicang-bincang untuk mengusir kebosanan. Mereka saling bertukar-tukar kertas atau melirik ke kertas orang lain. Mulai berusaha berinteraksi dengan alamiah, sekaligus mencari teman seperjuangan di subyek yang sama.

"Ya ampun!" seseorang memekik tertahan. "Daftar pelajaranmu itu tidak bisa kupercaya! Maksudku _semua_, kau mengambil semua subyek!?"

"Tentu saja," Oshitari mulai lelah menangkap suara arogan ini, tapi ia tetap memasang telinganya. "Apa yang tidak mungkin bagiku?"

"Dan kau mengambil bahasa Yunani untuk kelas bahasa asing?" anak yang lain kembali bersedekap.

Atobe mengangkat bahunya seolah bosan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan murahan, padahal dia menikmati setiap pujian yang terlontar, "Terpanalah pada kehebatan _Ore-sama_."

Meskipun sebagai pihak ketiga, orang di luar situasi, sesuatu yang panas membara mulai menjerat dada Oshitari. Ia memandangi kertas pilihan subyeknya dengan jengkel. Perbedaan antara orang idiot dengan mulut besar pastilah sangat ambigu hingga ada orang seperti Atobe Keigo yang identik dengan keduanya. Ia sendiri sadar dengan potensi dirinya, ia tidak mengelak dan munafik menampik kepintaran otaknya, tapi bukan berarti dia harus membeberkannya ke seluruh dunia.

_Kau perlu seseorang mengganjarmu, Atobe Keigo._

Ia berbalik dan meminta alat tulis dengan ketus dari anak yang berdiri di belakangnya, anak itu memberikannya dengan setengah terkejut.

Oshitari mengacuhkannya karena sekarang ia sedang menandai semua subyek di kertasnya hanya untuk satu tujuan yang mulai mendistorsikan perspektifnya.

**--HF-Smile--**

Ini bukan kebiasaannya.

Terlalu mendengki pada orang lain sampai membutakan dirinya, akhirnya mengirimnya ke mata pelajaran klasik yang berada di luar nalarnya.

Oshitari terpenjara di kelas klasik, ditemani segelintir orang gila yang hanya bisa menggunakan emosinya, bukan otak. Ia tidak percaya ia berada di antara kumpulan orang-orang yang memuja Aristoteles dan Shakespeare daripada teknologi yang mutlak adanya.

Ia melirik diam-diam dari sudut matanya, Atobe Keigo berada di sini adalah bukti ketidakwarasannya. Arogansinya hanya berdiri di atas pondasi rapuh berupa imajinasinya. Mungkin sebenarnya ia berada di depan cermin setiap malam dan pagi hari hanya untuk mengimplementasikan paradigma dirinya hebat, meskipun kenyataannya pahit.

Mungkin sebenarnya ia orang yang patut dikasihani.

"Kita membahas karya romansa terbaik sepanjang sejarah kehidupan. Menyentuh, sekaligus menggebrak. Emosional sekaligus berkelas. _Romeo And Juliet_, tentu kalian mengenalnya," gurunya sendiripun seperti berada di dunianya sendiri saat berada di depan kelas; sebentar melebarkan lengannya, sekejap kemudian medekapnya di depan dada. Matanya mengindikasikan orang yang berdelusi, "Oshitari Yuushi, yang mana pria muda ini?"

Oshitari terpekur mendapati dirinya dipanggil pertama kali di dalam kelas. Enggan, ia mengangkat tangannya.

Gurunya mengalihkan pandangan dari seluruh penjuru kelas kepada dirinya, "Apa pendapatmu setelah membaca penugasanku?"

Beberapa pasang mata, tidak mencapai dua puluh, mengarah padanya.

Oshitari menghela nafas, ekspresinya mengeras, "Romeo hanyalah pria bodoh yang mengorbankan hidupnya untuk wanita yang tidak mungkin didapatnya. Juliet pun tidak rasional dengan pikiran meminum racun yang akan membuatnya tidur suri, sebelum akhirnya membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kisah ini tidak lebih dari fiksi yang membuang waktu!"

Teman-teman sekelasnya terperangah, gurunya mulai limbung, kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan terjatuh duduk di kursinya. Terkecam oleh ketajaman ulasan tanpa perasaan Oshitari. Ia menggeleng-geleng, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Ia sempat kehilangan kata-katanya hingga ia membuka-katupkan bibirnya dalam kebisuan. "Pandangan yang..._Well_...Berbeda. Tapi kumohon jangan kejutkan aku seperti ini lagi..." Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan sapu tangan linen putih bersih, "Ada yang mau menambahkan?" imbuhnya setelah mengembalikan kestabilan denyut pernapasannya.

Di tengah ruangan yang senyap, kekehnya terdengar ganjil – Kening Oshitari mulai berkedut.

"Ya, Atobe Keigo? Ada yang mau Anda tambahkan?"

Atobe berdecak, bola matanya yang selalu memandang rendah kini terpatri tajam pada Oshitari – pria muda itu terpaku di luar kuasanya. "Kau terlalu naif.." Tanpa repot mengalihkan pandangannya yang mengganggu, ia melanjutkan, "Shakespeare adalah kuil pemujaan klasikisme. _Romeo and Juliet_ hanya salah satu dari karya-karya klasik hebat sepanjang masanya. _Eros_(1) yang tragis. Romeo dan Juliet dihadapkan pada kondisi yang memaksa mereka tidak dapat bersatu di dunia nyata, tapi satu hal yang mereka buktikan ; cinta mampu memindahkan gunung, menggerakan kerak-kerak yang menancap di dasar bumi. Keindahan yang tidak lekang oleh waktu, selalu menggugah."

Tanpa aba-aba, pasangan-pasangan tangan bertepuk, kecuali Oshitari. Gurunya berdiri, bertepuk tangan dengan antusias, "_Bravo_. Pendalaman yang brilian. Pendalaman yang hanya bisa didapat dari pengalaman emosi, bukan sekedar melogikakannya. Cinta jauh di atas logika, seperti Penciptanya. _Bravo,_ Keigo-_kun_."

_Jadi maksudmu aku tidak berperasaan, eh, _Sensei_?_ Oshitari memutar bola matanya sambil menopang dagunya. Semua yang dikatakan Atobe Keigo adalah munafik. Tapi memang kelalaiannya mengeluarkan kejujuran otaknya dalam mata pelajaran yang delusional. Di pelajaran berikutnya, ia memperingati dirinya sendiri menjadi munafikis.

Bel akhir pelajaran menyuarakan harapan murid-murid yang mulai bosan.

"Penugasan untuk minggu depan, pilih seorang filsuf dari zaman Gothik dan buat _essay_ pendek tentang biografi serta karya mereka. Jangan lupa bahas salah satu karya mereka yang menurut kalian paling menarik. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Anak-anak mulai bangkit, meninggalkan kelas satu persatu dengan ketertiban yang ganjil –menilik murid-murid di kelas lain sudah berlarian di lorong seperti kesetanan-. Atobe Keigo melewati mejanya saat meninggalkan kursinya, mata mereka bertukar pandang untuk kedua kalinya untuk hari ini. Sebelah alisnya terangkat setelah tiga detik yang menelan Oshitari –Pada saat itulah mantra Atobe luntur, mengembalikan kesadaran Oshitari.

Kedua tangan Oshitari mengepal di atas meja, gemetar, mengutuki sorot meremehkan matanya. Namun ada fakta yang lepas dari pengamatannya karena ia terlanjur tenggelam dalam emosinya, kenyataan Atobe Keigo mampu membekukan pembuluh darah hingga jantungnya hanya lewat sepasang mata.

**--HF-Smile-- **

Persaingan di bawah telapak tangan antara Oshitari Yuushi dengan Atobe Keigo terus berlangsung. Boleh dibilang Oshitari mulai kehilangan pegangannya. Ia perlu mengingatkan dirinya dan terus mengipasi api persaingan dalam dirinya yang mulai menjadi sekam.

Tidak ada lubang kelemahan yang ditinggalkan dalam setiap subyek yang diambilnya bersama Atobe Keigo, yang artinya _semua_. Ia ragu, _apa Atobe Keigo_ _memang sehebat umbarannya?_

Ada beberapa subyek yang dirinya lebih baik daripada Atobe, seperti kimia dan matematika – Itupun Atobe mengekor ketat di belakangnya. Tapi dia terhempas pada mata pelajaran paling konyol sekaligus paling menjatuhkan harga diri, _senam._

"Salah, Oshitari-_kun_. Kau tidak bergerak sesuai ritme!" guru senam dari subyek olahraga mengetuk-ngetuk tongkat tipis, panjang miliknya di palang yang mengelilingi ruangan penuh kaca semenjak lima belas menit lalu.

Wajah Oshitari memanas –setengah mati ia menyembunyikannya- ketika mulai berusaha menyamakan ketukannya dengan anak-anak lain. Di kelas ini ia merasa paling tolol. Kenapa anak kelas satu harus mendapat materi senam dalam kelas olahraga?

Dan ia merasa makin tolol karena dari sudut matanya ia menangkap seringai mengejek dari Atobe Keigo.

**--HF-Smile--**

_**King and Minister**_

Pagi hari, seperti biasa, klub tenis Hyotei berkumpul di lapangan untuk memulai latihan, diakhiri pidato singkat dari ketua klub.

Tentu saja ketua klub mereka adalah orang tangguh yang tidak terkalahkan. Bila ia petenis berkualifikasi standar, ia tidak akan berdiri di podium, bicara dengan kharisma tersendiri. Semua peserta baru, maupun tingkat dua memandang hormat ke arahnya saat ia mulai berbicara.

"Terakhir, perhatikan, pertandingan kaderisasi yang dilaksanakan, terhitung hari ini akan menjadi pertandingan ganda."

Mata membelalak, nafas tertahan, tapi tidak ada yang berani berkomentar.

"Kerja sama sangat penting untuk meraih kemenangan, karena saat kalian tidak bisa bekerja sama, kalian kalah. Dan diakhiri dengan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan. Aku memperingati orang-orang yang tidak sportif," matanya memicing, menembus ke dalam setiap lubuk hati subordinatnya hingga mereka mengerut di tempat. "Kalian bisa melihat nama pasangan kalian di papan pengumuman. Kita bertemu lagi sepulang sekolah, sekarang bubar!"

Pelataran papan pengumuman dipenuh-sesaki anggota tim tenis, mereka berdesakan, oksigen menjadi barang langka, tapi untuk sesaat mereka lupa mereka bernapas. Ada yang bersedekap, mengutuk, memalingkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan, tertawa girang, dan berbagai ekspresi lain tersingkap.

Oshitari menyipitkan matanya, mencari namanya pada deret-deret panjang dan lebar melebihi batas pandangnya karena kuantitas abnormal anggota tim tenis Hyotei, belum lagi kepala-kepala yang menjadi rintangan.

Ia menemukan namanya, dipasangkan dengan Gakuto Mukahi. Diikatkan benang nasib, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata yang juga melihat ke arah yang sama dengannya ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seorang anak kurus dengan rambut merah, lurus, melambai-lambai terhembus angin sepoi. Anak yang terlihat lemah.

Seperti sebuah aba-aba, anak itu menodongkan telunjuknya ke arah Oshitari, "Oshitari Yuushi?"

Oshitari mengangguk, masih menyelidiki potensi anak ceking bermata besar di hadapannya. _Apa dia bisa diandalkan?_ Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya hanya sebagai bentuk politikal, "Kau yang bernama Gakuto Mukahi?"

Anak itu tersenyum, entah kenapa, senyum yang terkesan lebih congkak daripada Atobe Keigo. Ia membalas uluran tangan Oshitari, hingga mereka berjabat. "Pertandingan kita akan cepat dan fenomenal."

Sebelah alis Oshitari mengangkat ke dahinya, "Maaf?"

Gakuto menunjuk langit, "Karena aku bisa terbang."

**--HF-Smile-- **

Matahari telah naik ke angkasa, melaju pasti ke Barat. Burung pengelana mencari naungan yang aman untuk semalam. Namun suasana di lapangan tenis Hyotei tidak setenang senja. Bola-bola tenis tidak terhitung banyaknya memantul-mantul tanpa ritme. Keringat menetes, tak sempat dibekukan hembusan angin. Bau karet melambung di udara.

Atobe mengambil botol minuman berisi air ionik dari rekannya, menegaknya dengan rakus setelah melewati satu pertandingan. "Kau pastinya senang satu tim denganku, _na , _Kabaji?"

"_Usu_," jawab pemuda besar di sampingnya tanpa perubahan ekspresi berarti.

"Dengan kepandaianmu meniru jurus lawan dan tentu saja kehebatan _ore-sama_ yang tiada tanding ini, kita akan melaju sampai final."

"_Usu_."

"Siapa lawan kita berikutnya?"

Kabaji menunjuk ke satu lapangan. Pasangan itu baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingannya dengan hasil 3-6 untuk kemenangan mereka. Yang satu bertubuh kecil, berambut merah. Yang satu lagi sangat dikenali Atobe.

Senyum tersungging di wajah Atobe, "Pertandingan mudah, _na,_ Kabaji?" Ia berbalik ke arah Kabaji, untuk pertama kalinya terlihat serius, "Kau tidak perlu banyak bergerak. Kau hanya perlu memukul bola yang datang ke arahmu, sisanya serahkan padaku. Mengerti?"

"_Usu._"

**--HF-Smile--**

Pertandingan yang diharapkan Oshitari Yuushi tiba. Seluruh ototnya –tanpa bisa dikendalikannya- dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki bergetar hebat. Ia sangat ingin meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri Atobe Keigo sampai menjadi puing-puing, menginginkannya sampai ke setiap sel-sel yang membentuk tubuhnya.

Kepercayaan pada pasangannya pun cukup memadai. Gakuto Mukahi tidak selemah kelihatannya. Awalnya Oshitari tercengang dengan ketinggian lompatan dan fleksibilitas rekannya. Cerdas bukan hanya sebutan. Dalam sekejap ia sudah menemukan cara bersinkronisasi dengan gerakan hiperaktif Gakuto.

Perhatian lawannya sering kali tersedot pada penampilan akrobatik Gakuto, sementara mereka melepaskan kewaspadaan pada Oshitari. Padahal ia adalah otak dari segala macam formasi dan piawai mencengkram kelemahan lawan. Tiga segmen di awal pertandingan direlakannya untuk beradaptasi dengan Gakuto, juga untuk menganalisa.

Pada pertandingan berikutnya, lawannya akan tamat dengan 6-0. _Ya_, Atobe Keigo akan tersungkur malu di lapangan ini, saat ini.

Mereka berhadap-hadapan, bersiap untuk pertandingan di depan mata mereka.

Oshitari sudah mendapatkan data Atobe Keigo dari beberapa pertandingan sebelumnya, dikarenakan totalitasnya untuk menaklukan. Sementara ia belum mempunyai bayangan permainan pemuda besar di belakang Atobe. Ia sendiri masih memanggil-manggil ingatannya –Apakah ada anak sebesar ini di kelas tujuh Hyotei? Tingginya lebih dari seratus tujuh puluh senti.

Gakuto berbisik mengejek, "Pasangan besarnya itu tidak akan mampu menandingi kecepatanku. _Game over_. Kita sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya."

"Konsentrasi," Oshitari mengingatkan. Melihat dan merasakan adalah pengalaman berbeda yang dialami dua indera berbeda. Akan berbeda lagi saat keduanya digabungkan. Ia sudah sedikit tergoyahkan oleh kemampuan akademis Atobe, sekarang ia tidak boleh lengah.

Kaki mereka terlipat, membentuk gestur siap, tangan yang menggenggam raket semakin berkeringat seiring aba-aba juri berkumandang. Bola langsung lepas dari raket Gakuto yang mendapatkan kesempatan sevis pertama.

Melambung di angkasa, hampir menghilang karena bayangan dari matahari, melesat ke bagian belakang, seberang tempat Kabaji berdiri. Oshitari memicingkan matanya, bersiap memproses data awal Munehiro Kabaji. Ia membelalak, bayangan cepat menyambut bola, berbalik ke arahnya. Kesal mendapati orang yang mengembalikan bola servis Gakuto ialah Atobe Keigo. Ia berhasil memukul bola, mengarahkan dengan tepat ke arah Kabaji. Pemuda besar itu bergeming di tempatnya, sementara Atobe Keigo sangat aktif mengejar bola.

_Apa maksudnya ini!?_ Dikuasai kemarahan serta kebingungan yang bercampur aduk. Sebuah bola terbang ke wilayahnya dan lolos menuju tepi lapangan. Oshitari mengerjap.

Ia baru saja memberikan angka pertama pada lawannya.

"Jangan melamun," cela Gakuto. Oshitari menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. _Tenang_, dihembuskannya nafas panjang lewat mulutnya, "Ayo mulai lagi."

**--HF-Smile--**

Dua sama.

Pertandingan panjang terus berjalan. Oshitari masih belum mengerti bagaimana mekanisme kerja otak Atobe Keigo. Dengan sukarela ia mengambil bagian rekannya menerima bola. Apa ada sesuatu atau memang hanya keegoisannya sebagai pemain tunggal?

_Apa bahkan dalam pertandingan ganda ia masih tetap ingin terlihat paling bersinar?_ Pemuda itu semakin geram. Tapi harus diakuinya penampilan Atobe Keigo cukup gemilang karena bisa bertahan di posisi seri. Posturnya tidak ada yang sia-sia, gerakannya lincah walaupun belum terasah sempurna. Ia bisa bertahan sekuat menyerang. Benar pilihannya untuk tidak lengah. Pengalaman melihat dan merasakan memang berbeda. Seluruh inderanya kini bekerjasama, berjuang mencapai tujuan bersama ; mengalahkan Atobe Keigo.

Sekejap, Oshitari melihat lubang besar. Bola mendarat tepat di tengah raketnya, tidak membumbung tinggi, menyerempet net sepanjang perjalanannya mengikuti gravitasi, jatuh tanpa rotasi ketika menyentuh tanah. Bahkan Atobe tidak sempat bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya, terpaku dengan kehalusan, namun tajamnya serangan Oshitari.

Atobe Keigo menyeringai tidak lama kemudian, cukup cepat kembali ke alam kesadaran. Dengan ujung raketnya, ia melepaskan bola ke udara, mengembalikannya pada Oshitari, "Perlawanan yang menarik."

Oshitari balas menyeringai, bukan hanya Atobe Keigo yang bisa pasang gaya di sini. _Sekarang kau lihat ada langit di atas langit._ "Aku tidak mudah dikalahkan."

"Katakan itu setelah kau mengalahkanku," Atobe menantang balik, binar matanya nampak berbeda sekarang. Sebuah perasaan bergejolak di dasar dirinya. Antusias, tertantang, predatorisme. Ia menemukan obyek bagus untuk ditaklukan selain _Hyotei Gakuen_. Sekuncup sakura telah mekar mendahului kuncup-kuncup lainnya, mekar berani hanya untuk diinjak sepatu mahalnya.

**--HF-Smile--**

4-2.

Waktu bagi Atobe mengunci mulutnya, memfokuskan tenaganya memforsir semua batas yang ada dalam dirinya adalah pada saat-saat terdesak seperti sekarang. Meskipun ia seminimal mungkin menutupi implementasi permainan sentrisnya, Oshitari Yuushi, dengan cara-cara tertentu, berhasil menemukan titik butanya. Membobol tembok yang dari luar terlihat sebagai barikade paling kokoh.

Nafasnya –tanpa disadarinya- memberat, seolah membawa seton beban batu di bahu dan kedua tungkainya. Tetesan-tetesan keringat berjatuhan, susul-menyusul dalam sapuan lembayung senja.

_Permainannya tetap saja sentralisasi,_ pikir Oshitari. Sesungguhnya ia sudah jengah dan merasa pertandingan ini beredegradasi menjadi pertandingan yang mengerikan, serta memuakan. Ia seperti melawan satu orang di lapangan seberang. Padahal ia berpasangan. Memang pilihan konyol pihak seberang yang menimbulkan ketimpangan, namun seandainya hati kecilnya dibiarkan menyuarakan keinginan, bukan kemenangan seperti ini yang diharapkannya. Ia ingin kemenangan yang sedikit lebih naif, terbuka, sportif.

_Sialan, Atobe Keigo!_ Oshitari menahan geraman yang meraung ingin lepas dari ulu hatinya. Ia bersumpah sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Atobe Keigo. Ia tidak yakin mekanisme otak pemuda di hadapannya bekerja seperti orang pada umumnya. _Kalau kau ingin kalah dengan menggenaskan, terjadilah sesuai keinginanmu!_

Kesempatan datang menjawab kericuhan batiniah Oshitari. _Smash _keras menjadi tantangan menuju semakin dekat ke pemakaman harga diri Atobe Keigo. Bola menukik bagai peluru melesat setelah pelatuk dilepaskan.

Atobe melihat bola itu datang dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, serta kekuatan penuh. Angin berdesing pada gendang telinganya sebagai kekonkritan. Ia bersiap melompat, mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk menangkap _smash_ liar tersebut. Namun kakinya terpaku di tempat, disertai sengatan tajam ke pangkalnya, merajam sampai ke otaknya. Ia meringis kaku di tempat.

Kepala mereka seperti dipukul martil gigantis saat kilasan cepat terjadi di hadapan mereka. Ketiga pasang mata terpaku pada sosok besar, alih-alih Atobe Keigo, Kabaji menyusur di tanah. Bola melambung pelan, kembali ke lapangan asal. Mencibir dengan beberapa lompatan yang akhirnya hanya digubris juri sebagai poin untuk regu Atobe dan Kabaji.

Debu-debu rontok dari kaus Kabaji saat ia beranjak bangkit. Kedudukan menjadi 4-3.

Oshitari masih terpana, begitu pula dengan Gakuto sehingga terkejarnya angka mereka tidak mengejutkan sedikitpun. Oshitari berusaha mengerjap untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Gakuto memaki. Sementara Oshitari bertanya-tanya apakah ia baru saja berhalusinasi? Ia melihat Kabaji..._Terbang?_

Atobe malah tidak nampak senang dengan pencapaiannya, ia bertukar pandang serius, bahkan lebih intens, memperingati rekannya, "Oi, Kabaji. Patuhi kata-kataku."

"_Usu_," ia hanya membalas sambil lalu.

Set terbaru dimulai. Set ke sembilan. Oshitari banyak mengambil waktu menimbang sebelum melakukan servis. Ada sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Atobe Keigo. Apa dia menyembunyikan kekuatan Kabaji untuk mengejar ketinggalan di akhir-akhir pertandingan, meraih kemenangan dengan cara yang paling dramatis? Gerakan sigap Kabaji jauh dari stereotip orang bertubuh besar yang cenderung berat dan lamban.

Deduksi semacam itu mengobarkan api persaingan Oshitari lebih lagi, serta dilatarbelakangi keingintahuan yang mendesak ingin dipenuhi kebutuhannya. Dipompa pula dengan kemirisan diremehkan, ia menservis bola. Momentum berlanjut kembali dalam lapangan itu.

Arus pertandingan yang telah stabil dalam genggaman Oshitari bergolak, berubah sepenuhnya dengan Kabaji melempar dirinya ke dalam arus. Kabaji mampu meniru gerakan lincah Gakuto –yang sampai sekarang pun tidak masuk akal baginya-, dan gerakannya sendiri.

Ketakutan bercampur aduk dengan keraguan, Oshitari membeku di tempatnya. Jantung dalam rongga dadanya mengentak-ngentak cemas.

Itu juga tidak seperti dirinya. Ia selalu fokus dan tenang, apapun masalah yang merintang seperti tembok besar, membujur lepas dari jangkauan pandangnya.

Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan, mencoba mengalih komandokan kembali kontrol dirinya ke otaknya. Ia harus mencari kelemahan Kabaji, anak besar itu tidak mungkin bisa meniru gerakan secara sempurna.

_Pikir!_

Mekanisme otaknya mendapat asupan lain dari bawah kesadarannya. Wajah Atobe semakin pucat, seiring semakin intensnya Kabaji melayang, membelah angkasa dengan bayangan dirinya bagai awan kelam pembawa petaka. Informasi dan analisa bergelung dalam satu hipotesis.

"Gakuto, beri si pria besar bola tinggi," bisik Oshitari menginstruksi.

"Apa?"

"Lakukan saja."

Kabaji melompat tinggi, beratnya seolah bukan masalah baginya. Kakinya semakin menjauh dari tanah sesaat setelah ia bertolak di sana, mengayunkan raket, menghantarkan balasan keras. Oshitari memicingkan matanya, tidak ingin berkedip sedikitpun. Tubuh besar Kabaji limbung tepat pada momennya menghentak tanah, rubuh menggetarkan pijakan Oshitari.

Gakuto mengambil bola, mendapatkan angka dari kelengahan lawannya.

Kabaji bangkit, cekaman kembali menjerat. Namun keringat membajir di wajahnya.

_Tamatlah,_ pikir Oshitari masam. Ia sudah tahu Kabaji tidak akan bertahan lama. Begitu juga dengan Atobe Keigo. Kekalahan ini akan sangat menyakitkan melebihi bayangannya. Ganjaran yang bahkan menyeret orang lain ke dalamnya.

Ia sudah dalam posisi siaga, bola berada di ujung raketnya.

Atobe Keigo mengangkat raketnya, menarik perhatian juri, Gakuto, dan tanpa dapat disangkal, Oshitari sendiri.

"Juri, aku tidak mau main lagi."

"Ap-Apa?" juri di atas kursi pengawas gelagapan, "Kau tahu konsekuensinya kalau kau berhenti _kan_? Kau akan didiskualifikasi."

_Ya, apa yang kau pilih, Atobe Keigo? Apa kau rela kalah dengan mengundurkan diri, atau kau ingin melanjutkan pertandingan –kalah dengan memalukan? _Oshitari mengawasi dengan tajam.

Betapa terkejutnya ia karena Atobe terkekeh-kekeh, "Menurutmu siapa _Ore-sama_ ini? Ayo, Kabaji."

"_Usu_."

Kedua pemuda itu meninggalkan lapangan, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Masih tergagap, juri mengumumkan kemenangan pasangan Oshitari-Gakuto.

Oshitari berpikir Atobe Keigo adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi keegoisannya, bentuk hedonisme sekaligus penjajahan paling sempurna. Semua itu runtuh karena Atobe ternyata rela menerima kekalahan, meskipun dengan angkuh. _Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Atobe Keigo?_

Kemenangan tidak terasa berarti, Oshitari justru merasakan kekosongan menelannya. Mungkin karena keheranan atau karena logikanya tidak bisa mencapai Atobe Keigo. Bilur kasat mata menariknya, tanpa mungkin disadari dan mungkin sudah terlambat pada saat ia menyadarinya, jatuh ke dalam pusaran Atobe.

**--HF-Smile--**

"Permainanmu cukup menarik."

Nada terakhir melenceng dari garis paranada seharusnya, menjadikannya not ganjil yang menghancurkan keharmonisan. Entah sejak kapan Atobe Keigo ada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya, sorot matanya cemerlang dalam bayang-bayang. Siluetnya bersandar pada lemari tinggi tempat memajang piala-piala yang pernah diraih peserta subyek musik –tangan terlipat di depan dada-, sungguh kemunculan paling dramatis sesuai _image_ nya.

Permusuhan dalam diri Oshitari sedikit teredam akibat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Sehari setelahnya, tanpa ada kabar tersebar dan alasan personal yang mengintimidasi keputusan kapten Hyotei, pertandingan kaderisasi ditunda seminggu. Prioritas mereka kembali pada latihan dasar.

Tapi Oshitari punya bayangan siapa dalangnya. Ia mencari kabar dari lawan-lawan Atobe-Kabaji sebelumnya, mendapati fakta pergelangan kaki Kabaji terpuntir dalam pertandingan. Lucunya, ia mendapat fakta mengejutkan lainnya, Kabaji tidak terdaftar sebagai murid kelas tujuh Hyotei, ia masih setahun di bawah mereka. Tapi Kabaji berasal dari sekolah dasar yang sama dengan Atobe Keigo. Intrik apapun yang diterapkan Atobe Keigo, deduksinya hanya satu.

_Uang memang mampu membeli apapun._ Dengar-dengar pula Atobe Keigo memiliki kerabat dalam yayasan Hyotei, yang semakin melanggengkan jalannya. Orang yang bisa egois dan simpatik dalam waktu bersamaan, orang yang aneh.

Ia menurunkan biola dari antara dagu dan bahunya, "Ada keperluan apa?"

Atobe duduk di kursi panjang kayu dipernis rapi, hitam mengkilap, di hadapan sebuah _grand piano_. Masih bertingkah misterius seperti biasa, "Bisa memainkan _You Send Me_?"

Kening Oshitari mengernyit, "Jazz. Tidak cocok dimainkan dengan biola."

Atobe Keigo membesarkan matanya, pura-pura terkejut, "_Ore-sama_ setidak-tidaknya bisa memainkan lima alat mus-."

"Saxophone, boleh?" Oshitari menyergah sebelum ia naik pitam. Ia mendesah, menghampiri rak penyimpanan alat musiknya. Di sana ada kotak berbahas keras yang lebih besar. Di dalamnya ada instrumen seperti terompet dengan bentuk lebih panjang, ramping, dan anggun memantulkan cahaya penerangan samar.

"Ikuti aku," jemari Atobe Keigo segera menari gemulai di atas tuts-tuts piano, mengalunkan musik jazz romantis yang tidak akan padam oleh bergulirnya zaman. Nada-nada bersayap, terbang meliputi Oshitari, mengajaknya bergabung dalam kenyamanan yang ditawarkan.

_You send me_

_I know that you_

_You send me_

_Honest you do, honest you do _

Kesengauan saxophone berikatan erat dengan kharisma piano, menari-nari di seluruh ruangan, menciptakan dunia tersendiri sehingga mereka tidak bermain demi dirinya sendiri, tapi menyempurnakan bentuk yang nyaris tanpa cacat.

_You thrill me_

_I know that you_

_You thrill me_

_Honest you do, honest you do_

Suara bariton Atobe tidak menceraikan keharmonisan yang telah terjalin. Mengawang lembut, ikut berputar dalam untaian nada yang bahkan lebih dari kata-kata, "Oshitari, kita tidak terlalu mengenal selama ini. Tapi aku tahu sesuatu milikmu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin memberi penawaran."

"Sebutkan," Oshitari terlalu terpikat pada nyanyian alat-alat musik lewat tangan-tangan mereka yang membungkus kesadaran terdalamnya. Tapi ia masih sangat sadar untuk menanggap rasional.

"Sebentar lagi klub tenis Hyotei akan jatuh ke tanganku. Kedatanganku berarti akhir dari rezim lama, berganti masa yang akan jauh lebih cemerlang. Kita akan dielu-elukan, dipuja, diusung setinggi-tingginya, kita akan berada di puncak keemasan," Atobe menjabarkan mimpi-mimpi impulsifnya, Oshitari hanya ingin tertawa, namun ia masih mengunci rapat bibirnya, "Semenjak _Ore-sama_ akan menjadi _raja_nya, sudah pasti, aku menawarkan jabatan yang sangat loyal bagimu,_ mentri_, tangan kananku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Oshitari tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam otak Atobe Keigo, tapi _memang_ ada sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu itu tidak mungkin habis dieksplorasi, bahkan tiga tahun pun mungkin tidak cukup. Atobe Keigo bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin didekatinya, tapi ia orang yang menariknya bagai magnet. Mata hatinya baru saja terbuka akan hal itu. Bersama Atobe Keigo, kehidupannya mungkin akan jungkir balik, berada di atas, sedetik kemudian terjun ke bawah, berputar lepas dari porosnya. Kehidupan yang melunturkan kata 'monoton' dalam kamus. Tidak terduga, misterius, menantang, bukankah itu semua yang diinginkan impian liar seorang lelaki, di luar semua kecanggungan terbatas pada aturan dunia?

Ia mengambil pertaruhan Atobe Keigo mampu melakukan itu pada hidupnya, minimal pada menjungkirbalikkan. Sebelah sudut bibirnya melawan kodratnya, mendorong engsel rahangnya ke belakang, "Terserahlah."

Ini adalah saat keapatisan menetaskan simpatik, menunggu saat yang tepat bermetamorfosis menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari empati. Pespektif kuncup sakura yang telah distorsi, bukan lagi mekar demi keindahannya semata pada musimnya, namun mengatasi keseluruhannya, mekar hanya untuk mengejar matahari yang rasanya tidak pernah terlalu jauh.

**--HF-Smile--**

**Omake :**

Atobe : "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pakai kacamata."

Oshitari : "Mataku normal."

Atobe : ( memperhatikan wajah Oshitari sangat dekat )

Oshitari : ( deg-deg-deg )

Atobe : "Pakailah kacamata."

Oshitari : ( melengos )"..., Jangan semaunya."

**Reference :**

_when Sadaharu Inui's glasses broke. Atobe offered Inui Oshitari's glasses since he did not really need them. Inui accepted the offer but could not see anything because Oshitari's glasses had no prescription in them._


End file.
